


We are the champions, my friend

by mindofaddict, ResidentTrickster



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movies), X-Men RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Football, Humor, M/M, Poor Erik, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Comedy, sport au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindofaddict/pseuds/mindofaddict, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Футбольное АУ: футболист из провинциального шотландского Дингуолла Джеймс МакЭвой играет в Селтике и на нервах у своего тренера Эрика Леншерра. Коварство и любовь, лед и пламя, но все кончится хорошо.<br/>Предупреждения: матчасть полегла в угоду милоте и флаффу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с **Mind of addict**.

**Предисловие**

_...Добро пожаловать в Дингуолл, жемчужину северной Шотландии, бывшую столицу округа Росс Кромарти, гордого обладателя целой одной древней крепости и населения в пять тысяч четыреста девяносто пять жителей, плюс-минус десять человек, которых постоянно не могут найти. Помимо крепости, к достопримечательностями относятся отель в замке двенадцатого века, пара печального вида церквей, теологический колледж, порт, мастерская по производству гитар Dingwall Guitars, генеалогическое бюро и, разумеется, железнодорожная станция. Если вам повезет, на некоторых поездках вы сможете добраться до самого Глазго. С пересадкой, разумеется._

_Однако главной гордостью города является собственный футбольный клуб с богатой восьмидесятипятилетней историей — Росс Каунти, горячо поддерживаемые на стадионе вместимостью чуть более шести тысяч человек. Болельщики называют игроков "оленями" — за характерный командный герб и за, чего греха таить, не всегда удачную игровую статистику._

_Эту самую статистику на протяжении долгих лет и пытались сломать многочисленные шотландские тренеры. С две тысячи одиннадцатого года у руля команды встал Дерек Адамс - именно он привел с собой Джеймса МакЭвоя, молодого игрока, воспитанного в родной футбольной академии. Вместе они выиграли кубок Шотландии и искренне мечтали покрепче зацепиться в Премьер-Лиге, где после позорного вылета Глазго Рейнджерс, царствовал непобедимый Селтик..._

(с) из туристического путеводителя «Занимательный Дингуолл»

**Глава первая**

Эрик Леншерр, главный тренер футбольного клуба «Селтик», вдохнул, выдохнул и медленно досчитал до пяти. Когда старый друг Джеймс по прозвищу «Логан» радовал его очередной идеей, ничего другого все равно не оставалось. 

— А теперь еще раз внятно объясни мне, какого черта я должен ехать в этот, как его… — Эрик щелкнул пальцами в воздухе, пытаясь припомнить дурацкое название. 

— Дингуолл, — подсказал Логан и потянулся за сигарой. Разговор обещал быть долгим.

— Где это вообще? — Эрик скривился, как от зубной боли.

— В ебенях. Тебе понравится, Леншерр, — Логан усмехнулся: он прекрасно знал, насколько сильно Эрик не любит поездки, особенно в маленькие скучные городки. 

— Просил же не курить здесь… Так какого черта, а?

— Ты сам просил подыскать себе вменяемого центрального полузащитника, — Логан пожал плечами. – Мы с ребятами подыскали. 

— «Вменяемого» – ключевое слово, Ты действительно считаешь, что в Росс Каунти есть хоть один игрок, подходящий для Селтика?

— Считаю, — Логан выпустил в воздух колечко ароматного дыма. – Джеймс МакЭвой, о котором я тебе толкую, – неплохой парень, работящий, талантливый, да и к тому же довольно молодой. Есть, с чем работать. Хороший распасовщик, в прошлом сезоне забил семь голов. И напоминаю, что на большее у нас все равно нет денег.

Эрик устало потер переносицу. Иногда он ненавидел свою работу – а точнее, свое начальство:  
— Я бы мог уговорить акционеров…

— В последний раз, когда ты обещал уговорить акционеров, ты обматерил их и чуть не оторвал дверную ручку. И с тех пор, к слову, нам финансирование и сократили.

— А что я мог поделать, если они нихрена не смыслят в футболе? — Эрик нервно дернулся, точно с трудом сдерживая желание врезать. — Зажравшиеся свиньи.

— Да, примерно так ты им и сказал. Короче, — Логан затушил сигарету и поднялся с кресла, — если хочешь полузащитника – собирайся, едем смотреть. Матч десятого, в ближайшую субботу. Варианта лучше все равно не будет. 

— Мы вообще-то сами десятого играем, — Эрик радостно ухватился за удобный предлог, чтобы откосить от неприятной обязанности. – Пусть Эмма съездит вместо меня, я доверяю ее мнению.

Несколько лет назад назначение женщины, и такой эффектной, на пост заместителя главного тренера, вызвало волну недовольства. Теперь к этому все привыкли: Эмма Фрост прекрасно разбиралась в футболе, а в прошлом и сама играла за женскую сборную Англии. За твердость характера и неуступчивость на поле ее даже прозвали «алмазная женщина».

— Нет, — твердо сказал Логан. — Ты тут совсем скис, тебе пора развеяться. А Эмма как-нибудь проведет этот матч без тебя. Мы же с ребятами из Перта играем, так?

— Да.

— С этим она точно справится.

Эрик кисло улыбнулся. Он прекрасно знал, что Эмма справится и не с таким, но ехать хрен знает куда, бросать команду, пусть и на день… Все это совершенно не радовало.

— Я одного в тебе, Леншерр, который год уже не понимаю, — заметил Логан, уже стоя в дверях. — Ты же, вроде, ирландец. Вы веселые должны быть, а ты вечно грузишься.

— Я на четверть еврей, — сказал Эрик таким тоном, словно это все объясняло.

— А, ну это в корне меняет дело. Бывай, завтра еще зайду. 

Логан знал Эрика уже лет десять. Они познакомились, когда оба еще были игроками – и мог по пальцам пересчитать дни, когда у Леншерра было хорошее настроение. Казалось, этому парню нравилось беситься из-за ерунды и психовать без повода. Впрочем, самого Логана это забавляло и даже умиляло.

***  
У кабинета главного тренера Логана поджидал Питер Максимофф – еще совсем юный нападающий из молодежной команды.

— Эй, привет! – воскликнул он и широко улыбнулся.

— Нет, — сказал Логан и попытался уйти.

— Но ты даже не знаешь, что я хочу тебе сказать, — обиделся Питер.

— Я не участвую в твоих дурацких затеях. И сигареты тебе покупать не стану.

Питер скорчил непередаваемо недовольную физиономию:  
— Да я вообще не об этом! Как же с тобой все медленно. Я про Эрика. Он случайно ничего не говорил, когда я нормально играть начну? 

— Это вроде как от тебя зависит, не? – не удержался от подколки Логан.

— Да иди ты, — Питер фыркнул. — Меня задолбало в молодежке носиться, я и так там лучше всех. Хочу в основной состав.

— На этот счет Эрик ничего не говорил, — признался Логан, зачем-то чувствуя свою смутную вину. — Прости, пацан. Может, тебе самому с ним поговорить? Все-таки он твой отец.

— А можно не орать об этом на всю базу? — Пьетро сердито нахмурился.

— Да не кривись так. Об этом в курсе все, у кого есть глаза. Вы с Эриком чертовски похожи, особенно когда беситесь. И ты бы правда поговорил с ним нормально.

— Не, — Питер раздраженно встряхнул головой. — Он пошлет. Ну, ладно, — он улыбнулся Логану. — Побежал дальше.

Проводив его взглядом, Логан подумал, что пора уже как следует вправить Эрику мозги. А еще — что заниматься этим, кажется, придется ему самому. 

***  
— Хэнк, я тебе налью еще пинту за счет заведения, если ты наконец объяснишь все толком, — Рэйвен МакЭвой облокотилась на стойку. — Почему менеджеры Селтика должны приехать на нашу игру именно в эту субботу?

Хэнк поправил очки и заерзал на узком сиденье:  
— Понимаешь, трансфертное окно сейчас идеально совпадает с их нехваткой грамотного распасовщика, а в субботней игре Джеймс заявлен в стартовом составе и покажет все, на что способен, это очень важный матч, его не будут беречь! А у Селтика сокращено финансирование, и...

— Боже, да откуда ты все это знаешь? – Рейвен всплеснула руками. – Я все равно толком ничего не поняла, но ты гений. Слушай, только не говори Джеймсу, окей? Пусть будет сюрприз.

— Ого, секреты! Так что мне не говорить?

Лучезарно улыбаясь, Джеймс упал на барный стул рядом с Хэнком и заговорщически поиграл бровями в сторону Рейвен.

— Что вы здесь замышляете, неужели наконец свадьбу? Ты украдешь мою сестренку и поступишь в Оксфорд, а, МакКой?

Ребята переглянулись и заговорили одновременно. К концу их сбивчивого рассказа Джеймс от волнения съел все орешки из блюдца Хэнка.

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что на меня приедут смотреть парни из Глазго?

— Да!

— Но… Почему на меня? Нет, не спорю, я очень хорош, но есть же куча ребят в других командах.

— Все они или слишком старые, или слишком молодые, или слишком дорого стоят, — отрезал Хэнк. – Прости за прямоту, но ты идеален.

— Эй, полегче, не пугай меня так! — Джеймс нервно рассмеялся. Как и все игроки, он мечтал, что однажды его возьмут в большой известный клуб, но не ждал, что это случится так быстро. 

«Впрочем, этого еще не случилось», — напомнил себе Джеймс и твердо решил не грузиться без повода. Он искренне верил, что все, что ни делалось в его жизни, было исключительно к лучшему.

***  
Дингуолл встретил гостей из Глазго дождем, порывистым ветром и почти минусовой температурой. Вооружившись термосами с чаем, Логан и Эрик мерзли на полупустых трибунах в ожидании начала матча.

— Вот сраная деревня. Стадион на шесть тысяч человек, — насмешливо протянул Эрик, прибавив что-то вроде «ох, как я ебал это все». 

— На шесть тысяч триста десять, — поправил его Логан, самую малость стуча зубами. В целом он прекрасно себя чувствовал: городок напоминал родную канадскую деревню. – Сейчас начнется, и согреемся. 

– Ты уверен?

— Господи, да перестань уже. Не понравится — уйдем. И да, на крайний случай у меня есть виски.

Внезапно из-за спины раздался тихий, но настойчивый голос:  
— Добрый вечер. Простите, а это вы из Глазго приехали на Джеймса нашего посмотреть?

— Откуда вы… — Эрик обернулся и осекся: над ним нависали очкарик-заучка и яркая чувственная блондинка. Более странную парочку представить себе было сложно.

— Да так, слышали, — отмахнулся очкарик. — Вы просто знайте, что Джеймс — классный, мы его всем городом обожаем.

— Да, обожаем! – подтвердила светловолосая девушка. — Я вообще его сестра, меня Рейвен зовут, а этот очкарик — Хэнк, он его лучший друг. 

— Здравствуйте, — зачем-то еще раз поздоровался тот.

— Кстати, у вас классное пальто, — продолжила Рейвен, — мистер…

— Леншерр. Спасибо, я рад, что вам нравится, — Эрик не знал, что еще сказать.

— И спасибо за информацию, — прибавил Логан с усмешкой.

Тем временем, на поле вышли игроки команд и начали разминку.

— Ну, не будем вам мешать, — сказал Хэнк и утащил за собой Рейвен.

— Трогательно, — заметил Логан, отхлебнув чаю.

— Убогая провинциальность, — пробурчал Эрик. Он уже заранее ненавидел так активно разрекламированного Джеймса МакЭвоя.

***  
Джеймс играл прилично. Сносно. Хорошо, черт возьми, он играл. Точно знал, что за ним пристально наблюдают, и нисколько не смущался этого. Джеймс продуманно и быстро отдавал точные передачи, помогал нападению и даже успел поработать в защите: в первую четверть матча соперники довольно грубо прессинговали "оленей", и пришлось попотеть, чтобы не пропустить гол. Впрочем, на последних минутах первого тайма им все же "влетело": на пустом месте ошибся вратарь.

Во втором тайме противник явно устал, и Росс сумел сначала сравнять счет, а потом и вырваться вперед уже в добавленное время. Автором победного гола, разумеется, стал Джеймс. Сорвав с себя майку (и схлопотав за это "горчичник"), он носился по полю, обнимал сокомандников и выглядел таким счастливым, будто никогда прежде не забивал. От этого искрящегося, заразительного веселья Эрик почувствовал себя очень старым и усталым.

— А ты говорил, зря поедем, — заметил Логан. — Виски будешь?

— Буду, — буркнул Эрик и приложился к фляге. 

— Чего кислый такой? — Логан дружески ткнул его в бок. — Золотой же пацан. Его б да в пару твоему сынку, как подрастет...

— Пусть сначала играть нормально научится, — сухо ответил Эрик. — И тот, и другой.

— Так тебе что, не понравилось? — удивился Логан. — Да ты зажрался, приятель.

Эрик помолчал, отпил еще немного из фляги и коротко сказал:  
— Мы его берем. Попробуй поторговаться и сразу дай понять, что больше мы платить не будем. Скажи, чтоб приезжал в Глазго в понедельник. Оставь в качестве контакта свой номер и найди кого-нибудь, кто его встретит. 

— А ты сам что? — Логану чрезвычайно не нравилось подобное развитие событий.

— Я в Глазго, — Эрик резко встал и демонстративно отряхнул пальто. — Эта деревня меня раздражает. 

— Так поездов сегодня нет, отменили, — напомнил Логан. — Мы же договорились, что здесь заночуем.

— Я на автобусе, — Эрик бросил мрачный взгляд на улыбающегося Джеймса. — Счастливо оставаться, отзвонись, как обговоришь условия. 

— Сука ты, Леншерр, — с некоторым восхищением пробормотал Логан, провожая друга взглядом. — Какая же ты поразительная сука.

***  
В таких старых автобусах Эрик не ездил уже давно. С тех пор, как сам был игроком низшего дивизиона, кажется. Пахло табаком и чем-то кислым, тут и там сидели вдрызг пьяные болельщики. Самые стойкие порывались петь, наименее стойкие блевали. Эрик с грустью думал о своем пальто, и о том, во что оно превратится после ночи в автобусе. Снять же его означало замерзнуть к черту. 

Кое-как устроившись и смирившись с шумными придурками вокруг, Эрик попытался задремать. И тут его в плечо ткнул сосед.

— Мужик, — горячо зашептал он на ухо, обдавая перегаром. — А я тебя знаю. Вот бля буду, знаю.

— Неужели? — Эрик сонно моргнул.

— Ты ж Леншерр, этих уебков из Глазго тренер, я тебя по телеку видел, — возбужденно затараторил сосед. — Ребзя, гляньте, он или нет! — придурок посветил Эрику в лицо экраном дешевого телефона.

— Совсем ебанулся? — раздался вялый голос откуда-то справа. — Не он это. Они в Глазго все на понтах, епта, схуяль ему на автобусе кататься?

— Ну да, — быстро согласился сосед: очевидно, тот, кто справа, был у них авторитетом. — Извини, мужик, спутал. Спи давай, и я буду.

Зевнув, он устроился у Эрика на плече и захрапел. 

Наутро после бессонной ночи у Эрика оставалась только одна мысль: какой же мстительной сволочью оказался Логан. Проклятый автобус с чудовищными попутчиками явно был его карой.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава вторая**

— И вот этот Хоулетт протягивает мне контракт… — Джеймс уже далеко не в первый раз пересказывал свой разговор с Логаном. — Мужики, я как увидел, какая там цифра в графе про зарплату – чуть не упал! Блин, как лох, взял и переспросил: тип, а это точно в месяц?

Все, за исключением изрядно набравшихся завистников, на этом моменте привычно заржали.

— Короче, в понедельник поеду в Глазго и там все подпишу, - подытожил Джеймс. 

— А что сразу-то не подписал? – выкрикнул кто-то.

— Ну, должен же я подумать над этим сомнительным предложением! — Джеймс скорчил донельзя стервозное лицо.

— Ах ты сука! За это тебе штрафную!

— Может, хватит? У меня ж автобус с утра!

— Пей давай, слабак!

Празднование решили совместить с проводами, чтобы получилось не так грустно и во избежание недельного запоя всех причастных. Рэйвен милостиво взяла на себя организацию и Мойру МакТаггерт, которая не давала Джеймсу прохода. Та убеждала, что ему может понадобиться ее помощь и сомнительные знакомства в полиции. Джеймс справедливо полагал, что если уж с полицией доведется познакомиться, то либо он отговорится автографами и билетами на матчи Селтика, либо уже никакие знакомства не помогут. Мойра была милой девушкой и хорошим другом, но с пугающей периодичностью хотела большего и становилась гиперзаботливой.

Так что накануне отхода автобуса, следующего через Инвернесс в Глазго, Джеймс и его друзья отмечали — громко, бурно, искренне радуясь, а местами и открыто ненавидя Джеймса за удачливость.

— Пей! Пей! Пей! Пей!

Джеймс стоял на барной стойке уже без рубашки и босиком, запрокинув одну из реторт, которую согласился пожертвовать ради такого дела Хэнк. Теперь тот с легким ужасом наблюдал скорость поглощения крепленого пива и запивал зрелище виски с колой.

— Хэнк, это вискарь с колой? Ты что, с ума сошел?

Рейвен почти уткнулась Хэнку в ухо, чтобы перекричать воинственные призывы надрать всем задницы в Премьер-Лиге. 

— Ну, виски с колой, — подтвердил Хэнк. – А что не так-то?

— Завтра с утра узнаешь, — Рэйвен чарующе улыбнулась. — А сейчас помоги мне, надо увести Джеймса отсюда, иначе до автобуса он не дойдет, а я с утра не встану.

— Окей, а что делать? — Хэнк поправил очки и попытался сфокусировать взгляд. 

— Обеспечивать поддержку грубой мужской силой, разумеется!

Хэнк покраснел, но нашел силы встать и пойти вслед за свободно идущей сквозь толпу Рэйвен. Скинув шпильки, та с ловкостью кошки влезла на барную стойку и крепко обняла Джеймса за плечи.

— А теперь, мальчики и девочки, моему названному брату пора баиньки! — толпа разочарованно загудела. — Но это не повод прекращать праздник, верно? А теперь, девочки и, конечно, желающие юноши — подарим Джеймсу поцелуев на прощание?

Под радостный гогот сокомандников и неодобрительные взгляды Мойры Джеймс прошел сквозь толпу, перецеловав и облапав совершенно неприличное количество человек.

Рэйвен в это время умело загораживала высоким Хэнком творящееся безобразие от тех, кто смог достать телефоны в надежде на скандальные снимки.

— Ребята, это было безумно круто! Мы с вами встретились на поле! Не скучайте, я вас люб…

В этот момент Хэнк и Рэйвен под хохот и аплодисменты подхватили Джеймса под руки и вынесли спиной вперед на улицу, как был, босиком и без рубашки.

***  
Очнувшись утром в квартирке Хэнка, Джеймс первым делом посмотрел на часы и понял, что будильник они проспали, а уже вторым — что они втроем без одежды и под одним одеялом. Хэнк обнимал Джеймса, пуская слюни на плечо, а Рейвен по-хозяйски перекинула ногу через его бедра.

«Черт... Ребята, я не знаю, что здесь было, но лучшее я для вас уже сделал, пойду-ка не опоздаю на автобус», — Джеймс хотел сказать именно это, но только прохрипел что-то невразумительное и с бешеными глазами начал одеваться и хватать свои вещи. К счастью, ему хватило ума заранее собрать сумку и подшить по фигуре одолженный у Хэнка приличный костюм.

Еще никогда автобус Дингуолл — Инвернесс — Глазго не казался ему таким удобным и уютным для беспокойного похмельного сна под капюшоном куртки — для маскировки.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава третья**

В утреннем Глазго было туманно, но все равно казалось теплее, чем в родном Дингуолле, и совсем не так сыро. Однако воздух не пах морем, и от этого почему-то стало немного грустно.

У выхода из автобусного вокзала его поджидала машина — черная и чертовски длинная. 

— Вау, — тихо сказал Джеймс. На таких тачках он никогда не ездил. То есть, он не особенно в них разбирался, но по этой машине сразу было видно: она не для простых смертных.

— Привет! – жизнерадостно сказал Джеймс водителю, залезая на переднее сидение.

Тот вежливо поздоровался в ответ и завел мотор.

— Прикольная у вас погода. Тепло так, — Джеймс не терял надежды завязать разговор.

Водитель согласно кивнул. Остаток пути до базы Селтика прошел в молчании. 

Когда они приехали, туман почти рассеялся. Полюбовавшись, как лучи тусклого осеннего солнца играют на изумрудной траве (вот бы такое роскошное поле ребятам в Дингуолле!), Джеймс поправил криво повязанный галстук и пошел искать тренера — или кого-нибудь, кто поможет его найти. 

На базе было тихо и пусто, только по полю вовсю гонял мелкий пацан с необычными пепельно-серебристыми волосами.

— Привет, — Джеймс подошел к нему и улыбнулся. — Тренер у себя, не знаешь?

— Пять минут как пришел, — ответил пацан, ни на секунду не прекращая упражняться с мячом. – Сейчас не суйся, подожди минут десять, он всегда по утрам нервный.

— А, ясно. Меня, кстати, Джеймс зовут. Джеймс МакЭвой. Я тут у вас, вроде как, играть буду.

— Питер Максимофф, — пацан крепко пожал протянутую руку.

— Ты русский? – поинтересовался Джемс.

— Не, — Питер отчего-то смутился. — Мама русская. 

Любопытствовать об отца Джеймс не стал, и вместо этого спросил:  
— А как вообще тренер, нормальный мужик? 

— Нормальный, — кивнул Питер. — Псих полный, а так нормальный. Тренер классный, за это его и терпят.

Он явно не видел противоречий в своих словах, и спокойно продолжил чеканить мяч. 

— Оу, — Джеймс непонимающе моргнул. — А ребята в команде как?

— А хрен знает, я ж в молодежке играю, — Пьетро наконец-то отпинал мяч в сторону и пристально посмотрел на Джеймса теплыми карими глазами. — Сегодня, может, позволят с основным погонять, но вряд ли. Тренер говорит, что пока шестнадцать не исполнится, мне не светит. Но некоторых ребят знаю. Алекс вообще крут, он на воротах стоит. Молодой еще, как ты. У него друг лучший, тот в нападении играет, рыжий такой, ирландец, вроде. Шон зовут. Еще есть легионер из Португалии, он в защите играет. По-английски ни хера не говорит, прикинь? Но, вроде, понимает. Еще один парень, он на Хэллоуин в черта наряжался. А, еще Скотта Саммерса знаю, он вообще мудак такой! Он капитанит, а еще самый старый из всех, и у него баба есть. 

— Почему? 

— Почему баба есть? Не знаю, нравится, наверное.

— Да нет, почему мудак?

— Тоже не знаю, — Питер пожал плечами. — Придурок просто. И Логану не нравится.

— Кто такой Логан? – Джеймс начинал путаться в многообразии имен. 

— Ну, здоровый такой, он с тренером тебя смотреть ездил, — Питер расплывчато взмахнул руками.

— Хаулетт, что ли?

— Ну да, его все Логаном зовут.

— Подожди, а тренер что, меня лично смотрел? – недоверчиво спросил Джеймс. С похмелья он не сразу осознавал реальность.

— Ну, вообще-то да, — осторожно ответил Питер. — Ты странный. А кто ты вообще?

— В смысле? – Джеймсу начинало казаться, что он стремительно сходит с ума. 

— Ну, нападающий или кто?

— Полузащитник.

— А, — Питер облегченно выдохнул. — Полузащитник — это хорошо. А я нападающий.

— По тебе видно, — Джеймс улыбнулся. — Шустрый ты. И волосы у тебя прикольные.

— Свой цвет, — гордо ответил Питер. — Мутация такая, прикинь?

— Очень… необычная мутация, — осторожно заметил Джеймс, и тут до него дошло:  
— Слушай, а если ты в молодежке пока, откуда знаешь, как этот Леншерр тренер?..

На щеках Питера вспыхнули красные пятна.  
— Знаю, и все тут, — буркнул он. – Иди, он тебя ждет, наверное. Короче, зайдешь внутрь, и там справа его кабинет.

— Приятно было поболтать, еще увидимся! — Джеймс попытался сгладить впечатление от своей неловкости.

— Угу, — без особого энтузиазма буркнул Питер и продолжил чеканить мяч.

***  
Эрик с утра был в отвратительном настроении. Погода была сырой и промозглой, сын всю дорогу смотрел на него недовольно и как будто обиженно, а еще его ждало общение с этим чертовым Джеймсом МакЭвоем. Он смутно надеялся, что Эмма, его добрая, святая, бесценная, прекрасная Эмма, возьмет на себя беседу с новичком, а они познакомятся позже, на тренировке. На тренировке все было легче, а один на один, в кабинете… Но Эмма твердо сказала, что это вообще-то его, Эрика, обязанность, и была в этом совершенно права. Если уж согласился на этого парня, значит, надо было терпеть. А Логана, советчика херова, всегда можно убить позже.

...И в этот момент в дверь постучали.

— Войдите, — холодно сказал Эрик.

Разумеется, этот Джеймс выглядел совершенно ужасно, как и предполагалось: неумело повязанный галстук, костюм как с чужого плеча и стойкий запаха перегара.

— Вижу, вчера вы хорошо… — Эрик проглотил слово «наебенились». – Отметили. Постарайтесь дышать в сторону, мистер МакЭвой. И напоминаю, что в дальнейшем приходить на тренировки в таком состоянии недопустимо.

Джеймс подавил желание принюхаться к себе, а заодно поправить галстук и весь остальной костюм. Взгляд тренера будто сразу отметил все изъяны, увидел список грехов за всю жизнь и задокументировал ничтожность сидящего перед ним. Это незаслуженное презрение очень злило — будто тренер сам никогда не праздновал! Но нужно было держать себя в руках и быть позитивным, заряженным на победу, мотивированным... И все это с похмелья. Чудесное начало.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, больше не повторится! Это было исключение, провожали чуть ли не всем городом... — Джеймс улыбнулся тренеру, вспоминая вчерашний вечер. — Тогда руку я вам пожму потом, хорошо? 

Честно говоря, хотелось в душ, надеть форму, как следует погонять на поле и познакомиться с командой, а не сидеть в этом неуютном офисе с человеком, который явно хотел от него избавиться. Да и от остального человечества тоже.

Эрик поморщился. Всем городом провожали, видите ли. Еще больше, чем унылую шотландскую погоду, он ненавидел заносчивых начинающих игроков, самоуверенных и глупых. Сам Эрик никогда таким не был.

— Да уж, ваш городок умеет произвести впечатление, — он скептически ухмыльнулся. — Вот бумаги, — Эрик эффектным жестом положил перед Джеймсом папку. — Мой коллега, полагаю, вам уже все рассказал, так что подписание — чистая формальность. Но все же прочитайте внимательно, чтобы не было никаких претензий.

Ядовитое "Вы же умеете читать?" Эрик мужественно проглотил.

— А вот руку мне жать и правда не стоит, — прибавил он, медленно поправляя манжеты рубашки. — Не люблю излишние физические контакты.

Во рту стало кисло.

— Да, сэр, ваш коллега был крайне любезен и все мне объяснил. Если у меня будут вопросы, я задам их ему, — Джеймс попытался сделать улыбку не такой уязвленной и вернул размашисто подписанный контракт, забрав свою копию и страховой пакет. — Это честь для меня, работать с вами и с Селтиком, мистер Леншерр. Не буду больше задерживать, пойду найду душ и переоденусь. 

«Физические контакты, посмотрите на него. Когда играл видимо над полем летал и ни с кем не сталкивался, эльф бестелесный, мать его».

Джеймс уже вставал с места и остановился, вспомнив:  
— Питер Максимофф. Классный он, отличный резерв. Вас мне нахваливал, так что... Жду не дождусь. В смысле, тренировки.

Улыбнувшись чуть неловко, Джеймс поспешил из кабинета, всерьез опасаясь, что в него что-нибудь швырнут. Нужно было срочно освежиться, получить форму, а дальше знакомая стихия непременно поможет ему.

Эрик нервно дернул давящий узел галстука, выдохнул и мысленно досчитал до пяти. Перед глазами резко потемнело от злости. «Какого черта, — хотелось крикнуть ему в спину Джеймсу. – Какого черта ты вообще подошел к моему сыну! Как черта ты ведешь себя так, словно не боишься меня. Какого черта ты не боишься». Эрик всегда отличался вспыльчивым нравом, но уж давно не испытывал такой неудержимой ярости. Этот деревенский мальчик, этот сраный сопляк сумел вывести его из себя парой фразой и широкой, как будто снисходительной улыбкой!.. Отчаянно хотелось запустить чем-нибудь в стену, но ничего подходящего и звонко бьющегося под рукой не было. 

До тренировки оставалось еще полчаса, и этого времени как раз хватало на то, чтобы переодеться и собраться с мыслями. Обычно хватало, но сегодня, Эрик чувствовал это, чтобы успокоиться, ему не хватит и часа. Перед внутренним взором снова промелькнула задорная улыбка Джеймса.

— Будь ты проклят, Логан, — прошипел Эрик и пошел переодеваться.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава четвертая**

Разобраться на незнакомой базе было непросто: коридоры путались между собой, точно клубок змей, и упрямо вели в тупик. Когда Джеймс почти потерял надежду выбраться самостоятельно, в него врезался Логан. Или наоборот, кто там разберет.

— Привет, — Логан улыбнулся. – Осваиваешься?

— Здравствуйте, сэр. Осваиваюсь, — Джеймс с удовольствием пожал протянутую руку. Хоть кто-то в этой команде не выпендривался.

— К черту формальности, зови меня просто Логан, так меня все здесь кличут. Ты как, подписал все?

— Ага, — Джеймс кивнул.

Логан с секунду посмотрел на него, точно оценивая, а потом спросил:  
— Тебя Леншерр, что ли, накрутил?

Джеймс досадливо поморщился и ничего не ответил.

— Не парься, он со всеми такой, — Логан успокаивающе хлопнул его по плечу. — Серьезно, характер у Леншерра — говно, это все знают. 

— И как его в команде терпят? – не выдержал Джеймс.

— Почему терпят? — Логан усмехнулся. — Любят. И ты полюбишь. Он за своих всегда горой, хоть и ведет себя с ними как мудак. И тренер фартовый, везет ему часто. Как игроку не везло, а теперь вот компенсирует.

Джеймс попытался примерно прикинуть возраст тренера и вспомнить, видел ли его на поле, но не смог:  
— А где он играл?

— Да много где, долгая история, — отмахнулся Логан. – В основном у себя, в Ирландии. Потом расскажу, а сейчас беги, на тренировку опоздаешь. Форму получишь справа по коридору третья дверь, душ внизу, тебе лестницу покажут. И, кстати, классно сыграл в субботу. Эрику понравилось.

***   
«Эрику понравилось. Понравилось. Эрику. Его игра. Да вы издеваетесь!»

Примерно такие мысли крутились в голове, пока Джеймс хаотично знакомился с приезжающими на тренировку — Шона он встретил в душе, но пришлось здороваться еще раз, потому что тот намылил рыжие кудри так, что глаза открыть не мог. Ранее с формой его встретила Эмма, официально поприветствовала и льдисто улыбнулась одними губами. Однако в ее глазах мелькнул живой интерес.

Пока все было неплохо — Логан был отличный надежный мужик, к нему явно было можно обратиться, если что, да и характеристику команде и тренеру он выдал полезную. Вот только непонятно было, почему Леншерр ведет себя со всеми... так. Джеймс видел жестоких людей, видел истеричек обоих полов, но никто из них не берег свою команду и не заслуживал таких восторженных улыбок от людей — а Джеймс видел, Эрика все и правда любили. Даже когда он выкрикивал фамилию и называл количество приседаний в центре круга, пока они бежали разминочные километры по кромке поля.

— МакЭвой, разговоры, сорок!

— Да твою же мать! — Джеймс выругался себе под нос и потрусил в центр.

Кто-то присвистнул, когда Джеймс сделал первое приседание — Эрик не смог понять, кто именно, поэтому через секунду приседали все. Впрочем, никто особенно и не протестовал: команда была дружная и, кажется, приняла Джеймса.

Отвлекшись, Джеймс посмотрел на пробегавшего свой круг Эрика, и поймал ответный взгляд. Ничего не оставалось, как улыбнуться, и начать приседать усиленней — хотя похмелье давало о себе знать в полный рост: пот уже заливал глаза, дыхание норовило сбиться, а уж о том, как он выглядел со стороны, и думать не хотелось.

Эрик отвернулся, и можно было выдохнуть. Тренировка обещала быть долгой.

...Однако время неожиданно пролетело быстро. Сначала была растяжка, одиночная и в паре: тут португалец Джеймса не жалел и чуть не растянул на шпагат; тот пыхтел, но ответил симметрично. Затем последовал бег с ускорением, боком, спиной... Уже дико хотелось получить мяч и наконец поиграть с новыми сокомандниками — очень хотелось их узнать поскорее, составить мнение об игре, о них самих и научиться чувствовать на поле.

— Перерыв! — Эрик хлопнул в ладоши. — Пять минут вам на выдохнуть. Шон, принеси мячи.

— А чо я?! — возмутился тот. — Я на прошлой неделе носил.

— А ты самый рыжий, — съязвил Эрик. — Давай-давай, неси, и пошустрее, не надейся растянуть время.

Команда вяло разбрелась по полю: кто-то пил воду, кто-то продолжал лениво разминаться, а кто-то валялся на траве. Джеймс последовал примеру последних.

— А что, тренер всегда так новичков прессует? — спросил он у Алекса, сидящего ближе всех.

— Да он всех прессует, — тот сплюнул. — Но не спорю, по делу.

— Еще б ты спорил, тебя тренер любит, — Шон принес связку с мячами и сел рядом. — Мы все видели!

Под дружный смех сокомандников Алекс начал неловко оправдываться:  
— Да блин, что вы там видели... Короче, я на той неделе адски слажал. Не пропустил, но играл как лох, спасибо ребятам, подстраховали. Думаю, ну все, пиздец мне. Эрик после матча меня к себе подозвал и так посмотрел, будто стадион этот вместе с воротами на башку мне хочет надеть. 

Все снова заржали.

— Да вы сами видели, что я... — Алекс совсем смутился. — Посмотрел вот так, но ничего не сказал, а обычно на всех орет пиздец. И штрафовать не стал, хотя мог.

— Мог, — за спинами раздался язвительный голос Эрика. — И стадион бы тебе на башку надел, если б мог. Цени мою доброту и больше так не лажай. 

— Он просто знает, что Алекс пиздец нервный, и лучше лишний раз на него не давить, только хуже выйдет, — шепнул Шон на ухо Джеймсу. — Потому и не стал ругать.

— Все, отдохнули? — Эрик снова хлопнул в ладоши. — Теперь разбивайтесь на пары и берите по мячу.

— А что, мы индивидуально тренироваться не будем? — механически спросил Джеймс.

— Индивидуально вы и сами можете потренироваться, не так ли? Футбол — игра командная, если вы не забыли, мистер МакЭвой, — Эрик холодно посмотрел на него и отошел в сторону, точно не желая встретиться с ответным взглядом.

Джеймс мысленно выругался. Кажется, это становилось привычным способом взаимодействия с тренером.

***  
Тренировка продолжилась. Сначала они по кругу чеканили мяч, затем перепасовывались разными способами. Под конец Джеймса даже немного подпустило похмелье, и происходящее начало доставлять определенное удовольствие. Он то и дело оказывался в одной тройке с Шоном, и это тоже поднимало настроение: рыжий ирландец умудрялся разговорить даже молчаливого португальца. Общими усилиями удалось выяснить, что его зовут Яньес, или как-то в этом духе. Эрик внимательно наблюдал за тренировкой, подгоняя, подбадривая и периодически пресекая слишком шумное веселье, виновником которого был по обыкновению Шон. 

Под конец все игроки поочередно разбились на команды по шесть человек: до матча была еще неделя, и поиграть давалась возможность всем — и основному составу, и глубокому резерву. Даже сам Эрик заразился общим задором и под дружные уговоры ребят согласился постоять на воротах при очередной смене состава. 

— Хочешь забить ему? — с какой-то странной усмешкой спросил Саммерс, тот самый мерзкий капитан команды, о котором предупреждал Питер.

— Не откажусь, — Джеймс улыбнулся, хищно и весело. О, он и в самом деле хотел забить Эрику. И не единожды.

Возможность представилась скоро: защитники расслабились, и Джеймс вышел один на один с воротами. Короткий миг, чтобы насладиться удивлением на лице Эрика — и точный удар прямо в "девятку". Даже действующий вратарь не отбил бы такой лихо закрученный мяч. Сокомандники дружно захлопали Джеймсу, однако тот смотрел только на Эрика.

— Все, до вечера свободны, — бросил тот, снимая вратарские перчатки. — Неплохо, Джеймс. Но тебе еще учиться и учиться.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава пятая**

После вечерней тренировки, чуть более расслабляющей, чем утренняя, Эрик без сил упал в кресло. Физические нагрузки и эмоциональный стресс уже давно не изматывали его так — необходимость целый день натыкаться на радостную сияющую улыбку Джеймса била по нервам куда сильнее. В нем все было просто, искренне и нараспашку, и это ужасно злило, ведь сам Эрик был полной противоположностью: он давно уже ни к кому не привязывался и не торопился впускать людей в душу. Нет, Эрик не жалел об этом, просто иногда ему тоже хотелось быть таким — веселым и беспечным.

Дверь вдруг скрипнула и распахнулась. Эрик не стал поднимать головы: он прекрасно знал ту единственную, что имела обыкновение заглядывать к нему в столь поздний час. 

— О, Эмма, свет моей души, — Эрик вяло улыбнулся подруге. — Ты пришла, чтобы выпить со мной?

— Не сегодня, алкоголик, — та усмехнулась. — Просто зашла проверить, как ты тут в своей тленной берлоге. К слову, тебя можно поздравить с новичком?

— Скорее, посочувствовать, — Эрик сделал несчастные глаза. — Он та еще заноза в заднице.

— Да перестань, — Эмма отмахнулась. — Очаровательный парень, даже не пялился на меня, как все новички.

— Мальчики просто не каждый день встречают такую роскошную блондинку. Нет, серьезно, это шотландское лесное чудовище, — упорствовал Эрик. — Нахальный и самовлюбленный мудак, — прибавил он сквозь зубы.

— Перестань, я все же видела его, — Эмма строго посмотрела на Эрика. — Очень милый мальчик, ты зря так. И уж мудаком его называть точно не стоит, это слишком.

— Ты права, как всегда. Он не мудак, просто мне сложно с такими, молодыми и разбитными. Они слишком живые для меня, — Эрик вздохнул, признавая поражение в споре. О мудаках и он, и Эмма знали предостаточно: один из таких когда-то был его тренером и ее мужем, о чем оба предпочитали не вспоминать. 

— Тебе стоит с ним подружиться.

— Я не уверен, что смогу, — Эрик помотал головой. — Чертов Логан...

— Ты сам сказал ему найти полузащитника.

— Да, но не такого!

— Джеймса отлично приняли в команде, у тебя нет повода его не любить.

"Есть, и немало", — хотелось сказать Эрику, но он промолчал.

— Ладно, лучше расскажи, как там у тебя дела, — сказал он вслух. — Как молодежь?

— Молодежь подает надежды, — Эмма тепло улыбнулась. — Кстати, я что спросить хотела: может, позволишь завтра Питеру со старшими погонять? Пацан весь исстрадался, сил нет смотреть.

— Нет,— Эрик нервно вздрогнул.— Нечего ему со взрослыми мужиками возиться, мелкий еще.

— Эти взрослые мужики его всего ничего старше, — напомнила Эмма.

— И все равно. Ему пятнадцать. Я не хочу, чтобы он сломался, профессиональный спорт — он не для всех, и я не уверен, что...

— Это просто тренировка, Эрик.

— Да, а потом он захочет в основной состав, и сделает все, чтобы туда пробиться, я его знаю, — буркнул тот.

— Но ты всегда можешь ему запретить, — Эмма вскинула красивые брови.

— Если бы, — Эрик грустно усмехнулся. — Я ничего не могу ему запретить, я слишком виноват перед ним.

— Не выдумывай, — Эмма подошла сзади и мягко положила руки ему на плечи. — И не принимай поспешных решений. Просто подумай над тем, что я сказала, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — послушно кивнул Эрик. — Ты умеешь убеждать.

— Я просто слишком давно тебя знаю, друг. Слишком давно.

Про Эмму и Эрика ходили разные слуха: большинство из них сходились на том, что они тайные любовники уже лет десять как. Все это было гнусной ложью: Эрик принципиально не заводил отношений на работе, а Эмма... После развода с Себастьяном Шоу, футбольной звездой и знаменитым тренером, Эмма была сама по себе. 

И их обоих сложившееся положение дел вполне устраивало.

— Надо будет в воскресенье после игры выбраться куда-нибудь, — предложил Эрик. — Закину сына Магде, возьмем Логана и погуляем, как раньше. 

— Все молодишься? — Эмма беззлобно усмехнулась. — Ладно, выберемся. А то ты такой злой, что скоро взглядом убивать начнешь.

Внезапно из приоткрытого окна донеслись странные вопли со стороны футбольного поля. Содержание этих воплей было таким удивительным, что Эрик на секунду не поверил своим ушам.

— Кажется, у тебя завелся пылкий поклонник, — хитро подмигнула Эмма.

— Я думал, все ушли, — Эрик смутился. Раньше этим придуркам хватало мозгов разыгрывать новичков, когда тренера не было на базе. — Иногда мне кажется, что я тренирую команду детского сада. Прости, Эмма. Пойду разбираться, — он легко чмокнул подругу в щеку. — Увидимся завтра.

***  
Забитый тренеру гол принес некоторое моральное удовлетворение после этого действительно тяжелого понедельника. Но сдержанное холодное "неплохо", от которого веяло неприязнью и обозленностью, портило это впечатление — хотя вспоминать удивление и бросок Эрика за мячом было очень и очень приятно, это оказалось хорошей мотивацией.

«Неужели вот такие вот тычки палкой под ребра мотивируют больше, чем похвала? Вот уж не подумал бы такого, особенно про себя. Может, поэтому он такой успешный тренер? Вся команда на цыпочках, все боятся, уважают, любят...»

— Эй, Джеймс! Тебя можно Джимом называть? – Саммерс вырвал его из важных мыслей, когда он уже успел залезть под душ.

— Лучше "Джеймс", друг мой. Иначе временно оглохну и не буду слышать просьб о передаче.

— Да как хочешь. Короче, Джеймс, у нас обычай — новичок должен обежать площадку, голым.

— И ты говоришь мне это, когда я уже в душе? Ну, вы и садисты!

Радостное ржание и присвист однозначно говорили, что отвертеться не выйдет. Джеймс неторопливо вытерся и подошел к уже одевшемуся Саммерсу, колюче глядя в глаза и улыбаясь.

— Только один момент — дай-ка мне ключи, чтобы вы не смогли меня запереть на холоде, ага?

Саммерс театрально вскинул брови и оглядел собравшуюся команду, даже португалец явно предвкушал веселье и навострил уши.

— Парни, смотрите на него, наш друг Джеймс сечет фишку, а? Ну что, дадим ему ключи?

Сквозь улюканье раздался чей-то голос:

— А пусть тогда заорет с площадки, что любит тренера!

Джеймс внутренне скривился, наблюдая за расплывающимся в улыбке капитаном. Но оставаться на холоде без ключей не хотелось, а оббегать с парадного входа — ну нет уж.

— Договорились. Ключи?

Скотт пожал ему руку, оставив в ней мокрую связку.

— Держи. Поставишь рекорд скорости, а, бравый шотландец?

Тут Джеймс приосанился, проорал пару воинственных фраз на гэлике и изобразил “скачку на лошади”, размахивая ключами как оружием. Если уж тебя собираются сделать временным посмешищем, лучше воспользоваться шансом и посмеяться самому. 

Туман к этому времени рассеялся, но холодная мокрая взвесь мелкого дождя была достойной сменой. Поскальзываясь на траве, Джеймс обежал стадион и, поглядев на торчащие из дверей головы сокомандников, встал, раскинув руки и глядя в небо.

— Я люблю нашего тренера! — проорав условленную фразу, он тут же рванул к дверям.

Дружно хохоча, ребята закрылись, но это не было проблемой благодаря выторгованным ключам. Стуча зубами, Джеймс начал перебирать их все. Скоро он понял две вещи — что ни один не подходит и что за дверью слышны шаги.

— Ну, охуеть. Открывайте, сволочи! — он поежился. — Ребят, тут холодно! Серьезно, пустите, эй! Мать вашу, ублюдки, открывайте!

Джеймс колотил в дверь босой пяткой без особой надежды на успех и раздумывал о том, чтобы исполнить «O Flower of Scotland» и промаршировать к парадному входу. В этот момент он осознал, что шаги за дверью были одиночными. 

— ... Блять, вы шутите.

— Ошибаетесь, МакЭвой, я как раз не шучу. — Эрик открыл дверь своим ключом и обозрел трясущегося новичка, одной рукой спешно прикрывшего свое достоинство. — Да что я там не видел, я вас умоляю. Лучше не морозьте зад и заходите. Вот, завернитесь.

В Джеймса полетело теплое сухое полотенце, и он издал малоприличный стон облегчения.

— Святые угодники, мистер Леншерр, вы мой спаситель. Понимаете, ключи были не те, наверное, от раздевалки, видите — з-з-зубчики другие.

Эрик сжал зубы и аккуратно, точно дикое животное, похлопал МакЭвоя по плечу.

— Быстро греться в горячий душ. Зубчики... Верить людям, МакЭвой, чревато. Будешь знать. Вот орал хорошо, почти как играл.

— Эмм, насчет этого... Ну, того, что я… Ну, вы понимаете, — кутаясь в полотенце, Джеймс внимательно смотрел на тренера.

— Было условием, я понял, — Эрик нахмурился.

— Ну, да. Но все равно — вы офигенный тренер. Поэтому в этом была своя доля правды. Мне у вас нравится.

С этими словами Джеймс ускорился и пошлепал в душ. В этот момент Эрик осознал, что все успели смыться, дабы не получить по ушам за свою выходку. За это хотелось их наказать отдельно — теперь нужно было еще проводить Джеймса в его комнату.

***  
— МакЭвой! Шевелись, покажу тебе, где будешь жить, пока квартиру не найдешь.

Джеймс вышел из душевых уже в спортивном костюме и со своими вещами, вытирая голову полотенцем.

— Уже здесь, сэр! Думал, вы ушли.

— Не испытывай свою удачу, парень, мой запас доброты сильно ограничен, — мрачно произнес Эрик.

— О, так он у вас в распечатанном виде? — Джеймс крайне заразительно улыбнулся и посмотрел намного теплее.

— Это была метафора.

— А я понял. Спасибо в любом случае.

Эрик закатил глаза и подвел Джеймса к его комнате.

— Вечернюю и утреннюю тренировку не просыпать, не сметь греться ничем крепче чая.

— Так точно, сэр! И вам доброго вечера, до встречи, — Джеймс отсалютовал тренеру и радостно пошел осваиваться в своей комнате. Особенно ему хотелось поспать и написать Рейвен. Последовав совету тренера, он заварил крепкий сладкий чай и устроился на кровати с ноутбуком.

_Хей, сестренка!_

_Приехал, подписал контракт, обустроился, была первая тренировка! Не поверишь, уже бегал голым по полю и орал как люблю тренера — ребята разыграли. Ну, знаешь, инициация новичка, все дела. Тренер меня в итоге и спас, открыл мне дверь, полотенце дал... Вообще по нему не скажешь, очень напыщенный и суровый, а его все любят — теперь понимаю, кажется, почему. Он, кстати, бывший вратарь — разминался с нами, на воротах стоял — Я ГОЛ ЗАБИЛ ЕМУ БОЖЕ КАК ОХУЕННО.  
Пока живу на базе, говорят, что скоро найдут мне жилье. Все очень классные, думал, будет хуже._

_Как ты после вчерашнего? Что более важно (простиии! =)) — что я вчера делал?! Я помню как вы меня тащили по холоду домой... но проснулся я в обнимку с тобой и Хэнком?!_

_Люблю-целую,  
Навеки "олень" Джеймс_

Закончив с этим важным делом, Джеймс допил чай, лег в кровать и заснул сном уставшего праведника.

***  
— Ага, а вот и ты! – Питер коварно улыбнулся. — Только не говори "нет", у меня к тебе деловое предложение.

— Что, правда? — пойманный врасплох Логан искренне удивился. Последнее время Питер сильно поднаторел в умении выслеживать его. — И какое?

— Мы в пятницу играем с Абердином, придешь посмотреть? — Питер смотрел на на него так пристально, точно стараясь загипнотизировать.

— Да что я там не видел, в молодежке-то? — Логан хмыкнул. — Тебя до города подкинуть, или ты отца ждешь?

— Жду, на этой неделе я у него живу, — Питер вздохнул. — Слушай, не сбивай меня: ты просто посмотришь, как я играю, а потом расскажешь моему папаше, какой я охуенчик!

— Почему бы тебе не попросить об этом Эмму? Она же твой тренер.

— Папа тебя больше любит!

— Ну, спасибо. Не могу сказать, что меня это радует, — Логан устало вздохнул. — А что ты сделаешь?

— В смысле? — Питер непонимающе нахмурился.

— Ну, ты же сказал — "деловое предложение", — напомнил Логан. — Это подразумевает, что у обеих сторон есть обязательства.

— Хм, — Питер явно не продумал этот момент. — Хорошо. Я могу убраться у тебя в квартире.

— А ты умеешь?

— Вот и узнаем!

— Нет, — собственную квартиру Логану было жалко. — Ладно, забей, я с детей и женщин платы не беру. Приду я на твой матч. И с отцом поговорю.

— Это кем ты меня обозвал, женщиной или ребенком? — Питер смешно изобразил смертельную обиду.

— Сам догадайся, мелкий, — Логан улыбнулся. — Только за реакцию твоего отца я не отвечаю, понял? Возможно, он меня прибьет, и впредь тебе придется решать свои проблемы самому.

— Угу, — Питер сияюще улыбнулся и хлопнул Логана по плечу. Вернее, по бицепсу, выше он пока не доставал.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава шестая**

Едва продрав глаза, Джеймс включил ноутбук и с улыбкой открыл письмо Рейвен. Утро сразу стало добрее.

_Привет, засранец! Я думала, ты про нас забыл!!!_

_Ты у меня такой молодец, братик! *___* Никогда в тебе не сомневалась. Хэнк тоже говорит, что не сомневался, и что по его прогнозам вы с тренером отлично сработаетесь вместе. Кстати, он, этот твой тренер, такой красавчик. Я почти уверена, что он гей. Девчонкам такие никогда не достаются. Так что береги задницу, лол._

_Да, кстати, у меня для тебя новости! Хэнк наконец-то решился сделать мне предложение. Как думаешь, соглашаться? хDD Глядишь, еще лет пять, и он дозреет до Оксфорда. А что было вчера ночью, НЕ СПРАШИВАЙ. Я не помню, честное слово. И Хэнк не помнит. Мне кажется, это к лучшему: некоторые вещи не стоит знать. Хотя, кажется, было хорошо... Хмммм._

_Давай, удачи тебе, пиши еще! Не опозорь родной город! Сокомандникам спуску не давай: будут еще к тебе доебываться — скажи, что у тебя есть сестра, и она — настоящий монстр! И готовься: мы приедем к тебе в гости через пару месяцев, хахаха!_

_Целую крепко,  
твоя Рейвен_

_PS: Хэнк говорит, что гордится тобой. Мне начинать ревновать?_

Ответ Джеймс писал уже с телефона, на пути в душ.

_Вот тебе и проснулся рано! Стоило уехать — сестренка засобиралась замуж! =) Конечно, соглашайся, после того, что было, мне бы надо вас обоих как честному человеку в супруги взять... но можно и по сокращенной программе, м? Я лучше в этой игре посижу на тренерской скамье.  
Ах да. РЕЙВЕН!!1 Что за грязные инсинуации про тренера? Тем более, что с таким характером он точно никому не достанется. Ну, может, только если Эмме — она тренер молодежки и такая красотка… Все-все, молчу, прямо слышу как ты бесишься, что я хвалю не тебя._

_Кстати, сокомандникам тебя не покажу — выкрадут, потом спасай тебя... Ха-ха! Хотя Хэнк их раньше убьет. Если будет надо подраться, ты не сомневайся, знаешь же меня._

_PS: обоже, сейчас начну тебя ревновать к заднице Леншерра и Хэнку!_

***  
Вся следующая неделя прошла насыщенно и одновременно словно в тумане. За издевательство над новичком (вернее, за то, что _попались_ ) Эрик наказал виновных дополнительными упражнениями и позволил Джеймсу с глумливейшим выражением лица считать приседания и махи. Инцидент был исчерпан, но странный осадок после него остался. Эрик то и дело ловил на себя веселый и заинтересованный взгляд Джеймса, и совершенно не знал, как на него реагировать. Недовольно смотреть в ответ было глупо, одергивать и делать замечания — еще глупее. Не ставить же в претензию игроку то, что он слишком долго и внимательно смотрит на тренера!.. Поэтому Эрик просто отводил глаза и старался не вдумываться.

...И все же от каждого такого взгляда в душе что-то переворачивалось. Эрик успел забыть, когда в последний раз на него смотрели так. Возможно, что и никогда — или в прошлой жизни, когда он сам был молодым и веселым.

— Этот МакЭвой хорошо на тебя влияет, — заметил Логан как-то после тренировки. — Ты почти улыбаться стал.

— Да перестань, — Эрик напустил на свое лицо мрачное и озлобленное выражение. — Тебе известно, что улыбаться я не умею.

— Ну, конечно, — Логан откровенно глумился. — Все-таки хорошего парня я для тебя нашел. Мог бы и похвалить старого друга!

— Пошел ты, — беззлобно прошипел Эрик. В глубине души он сам понимал, что присутствие в команде Джеймса влияло на него, и, кажется, влияло хорошо. 

***  
Неминуемо приближалась воскресная игра с Абердином, и Джеймс был явным претендентом в стартовый состав. Он отлично сыгрался с Шоном и Скоттом, щедро делился передачами и вообще старался быть полезным. Единственным, что тревожило Эрика, помимо всех этих взглядов и улыбок, была легкомысленность Джеймса: он как будто не думал, что делал, и играл на чистой интуиции. Это не было объективным недостатком, но Эрика, привыкшего параноидально продумывать каждый свой шаг, это нервировало и смутно раздражало. После вечерней субботней тренировки, объявив состав на завтрашний матч, Эрик отпустил всех по домам — кроме Джеймса.

— С тобой я еще не закончил, — сказал он. — Задержись на полчаса.

Осень в Шотландии была промозглой и холодной, но этот вечер выдался теплым и ясным. Закатное солнце окрашивало небо в оттенки розового и лилового, вдалеке золотилась листва на деревьях, и больше всего хотелось уехать куда-нибудь за город, растопить камин, сварить глинтвейн и провести вечер спокойно. Но Джеймс пытливо смотрел на Эрика, и не было никакой возможности сбежать от ответственности.

— Есть кое-что, о чем я хочу поговорить с тобой, — произнес Леншерр, снимая душный шерстяной пиджак и оставаясь в черной водолазке. — Скажи, о чем ты думаешь, когда играешь?

За эту неделю Джеймсу почти удалось примириться со стилем тренера, но сейчас он никак не мог сосредоточится и понять, чего же в самом деле от него нужно. Домой, на новую квартиру, хотелось гораздо больше, чем напрягать мозг.

— Хм. Обо всём и ни о чем, наверное. То есть, я помню план, наши игровые задачи — это помогает мне знать, где примерно я наткнусь на нужного человека, кому отдать пас, где, скорее всего, будет соперник... И одновременно не думаю ни о чем, а наблюдаю, — Джеймс взъерошил волосы и посмотрел в сторону. — То есть, я как бы жду изменения условий. Все, что происходит вокруг, влияет на мои решения и действия — короче, я не думаю, а пляшу от того, как складывается игра. 

Подумав, Джеймс попытался сгладить впечатление от своих слов и прибавил:  
— А еще за эту неделю уже многому научился, мне легко чувствовать и видеть команду, я знаю примерно их образ мыслей, какой из вариантов они выберут. Ну, не досконально, конечно, но мне легче. 

Фразу "а вот читать ваши мысли я все еще не научился" Джеймс проглотил.

— Ты слишком полагаешься на интуицию, — сухо произнес Эрик, помолчав. — Я понимаю, юности свойственна самонадеянность, я и сам был таким... — он врал, нещадно врал: таким он никогда не был. — Но я призываю тебя думать. Над каждым шагом своим, над каждым движением — думать. Интуиция может выручать тебя, но поверь мне, это не навсегда. Любой талант ничто без упорного труда. Ты станешь старше, реакции притупятся, и выручить сможет только то, что в голове.

Эрик понимал, что говорит жестокие вещи, а еще — что Джеймс, скорее всего, до старости останется таким безбашенным, и это нисколько не помешает ему. И все же он не мог не насладиться выражением с трудом сдерживаемой злобы. Она и теплый вечерний свет делали Джеймса похожим на неизвестное сказочное существо, мрачную шотландскую нечисть из дикого леса. Это пугало и завораживало. 

— И еще: в нашу первую встречу, мне показалось, что тебе понравилось меня пробивать, — неожиданно для себя сказал он. Точно потемневшие глаза Джеймса заставили его произнести вслух то, о чем стоило бы промолчать. — Я решил, что нам стоит повторить. Если завтра нам выпадет бить пенальти, пробьешь ты. Не Саммерс, он последнее время часто лажает. Готов? — Эрик медленно подвернул рукава и встал в рамку ворот. 

Джеймс стиснул зубы, глядя чуть исподлобья, и тяжело выдохнул. 

«Подловить бы тебя в тёмном переулке, один на один, и посмотреть, на что годна твоя упорядоченность. И главное — спорить же бесполезно, хоть какую логику примени, ты считаешь, что знаешь, как надо. Ничего, я тебе покажу...  
...а самое обидное, что он, кажется, прав». 

— Пробью десять ударов, для удобства статистики. И да, костюм не жалко? — Джеймс задумчиво покрутил в руках мяч, прежде чем поставить на точку, и мысленно прибавил с досадой: «А вот на мне эти брюки никогда так сидеть не будут, красивая ты сволочь».

— Костюмы, как и себя, жалеют только трусы и неженки, МакЭвой. — Эрик зубами помог себе застегнуть перчатку. — Я кажусь тебе изнеженным трусом? — он осклабился в хищной улыбке, кажется, первой за их знакомство. 

«Твою ж мать, вот чудовище!» — Джеймс покачал головой и отошел для разбега. Все в полном порядке, убеждал он себя, Эрика хочется просто... поставить на место.

— Пошшшел, МакЭвой!

Первый мяч полетел технично и с расчетом, что Эрику будет неудобно брать его у самой штанги, и он как следует испачкается в мокрой траве. Что ж, оба пункта были выполнены, но мяч тренер поймал, чуть не въехав головой в штангу.

Второй мяч был вынут из нижней четверти противоположного угла. Оба игрока молчали. 

Третий мяч Джеймс закатил совершенно издевательски, фальшивым замахом послав Эрика в противоположный угол ворот. А дальше он будто выпустил себя на волю. Удары были сильные, неудобные — почти в корпус или в голову, под перекладину. На силу, безжалостно точно. Один из них Эрик все же взял, явно сбив себе дыхание, приняв мяч грудной клеткой — Джеймс восхитился тому, как он выдержал попадание в солнечное сплетение. 

Последний удар Эрик не взял — слишком далеко вышел из ворот. В итоге они вместе рванули за катящимся к белой линии мячом.

— Нет-нет-нет! Шесть-три! Я выиграл!..

Беда была в том, что проигрывать Эрик не умел. Он цеплялся за ненужную, неважную победу, как зверь за добычу. Один резкий рывок вправо — и они с Джеймсом столкнулись на самой линии ворот. Скользкий от вечерней росы мяч оказался зажатым между ними. Тяжело выдохнув, Эрик посмотрел Джеймсу в глаза: в вечернем свете они казались темно-синими.

— Пять-четыре, — тяжело выдохнул он в лицо Джеймсу. — Согласен на ничью?

— Ни за что, — ответил тот.

— Тогда вставай. Быстро, чтоб тебя! — сдавленно прошипел Эрик. Случилось то, чего он хотел: Джеймс отпустил себя. Он стал злым, сильным, сосредоточенным, он не жалел ни себя, ни противника. И не улыбался больше своей дурацкой легкомысленной улыбкой, нет, теперь она напоминала звериный оскал. Проиграть такому Джеймсу было не стыдно, но находиться рядом с ним казалось мучительным: нервы звенели от обоюдного напряжения.

Джеймс пробил снова, неожиданно и дерзко, не дав себе толком отдышаться. Эрик знал, что может отбить этот удар, но удача отвернулась от него: мяч глупо выскользнул из рук и укатился в правый нижний угол.

— Шесть-четыре, — сказал Джеймс. Он снова лыбился, как полный дурак, и Эрик почему-то не мог отвести от него глаз.

— Мои поздравления, — бросил он, брезгливо стряхивая с себя траву и грязь. — Ты был прав, кстати: брюки теперь точно выбрасывать

— А? — Джеймс словно все еще был не в этом мире. — Ну, вас утешит, если я скажу, что они вам очень шли? Классные брюки. Были.

— Спасибо, чтоб тебя, — Эрик хмыкнул, надевая пиджак и вместе с ним возвращая себе привычное сосредоточенное выражение. — Завтра выходишь с первых минут, будь готов. И пенальти — твоя ответственность теперь, не забудь.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава седьмая**

Весь матч с Абердином Джеймс летал, как на крыльях. Ему удавалось все, и даже больше: он читал игру, как открытую книгу, безошибочно чувствуя слабые места во всех комбинациях противника. Эрик к тому же оказался провидцем: как будто знал, что придется бить пенальти! Под ненавидящим взглядом Саммерса Джеймс пробил красиво и точно. Матч завершился уверенной победой, два-ноль.

Когда игра закончилась, Эрик сухо поздравил всех с победой, поблагодарил за игру и объявил, что команда получает выходной до вечера вторника. Ребята радостно загоготали, но Джеймс не присоединился к общему хору: он как будто ждал чего-то другого, отдельной благодарности или хотя бы теплого взгляда. Но Эрик как будто избегал смотреть в его сторону.

***  
— Эй, Джеймс, — Шон хлопнул его по плечу. — Ты как насчет стриптиза?

— Чего?

— Бля, да не делай ты такое лицо! — Шон заржал. — Мы с Алексом на телочек попялиться идем, ты с нами?

— Что-то неохота, — Джеймс изобразил усталость. — Мне б отоспаться. Давайте в другой раз, мужики?

— А нечего было так въебывать, будто в финале Лиги Чемпионов играем, — наставительно сказал Алекс. — В следующий раз отговорки не принимаются, понял?

— Договорились, — Джеймс устало улыбнулся. Проводив всех, он ушел с базы последним. Ехать домой не хотелось, идти и веселиться тоже. Вот пропустить кружечку пива в темном углу было бы неплохо... 

Около парковки стоял Логан и курил. Уж он-то, подумал Джеймс, точно знает нормальные места.

— Слушай, друг, не подскажешь какую-нибудь забегаловку неподалеку, где можно... ну, чаю спокойно выпить? — светски спросил он.

— Чаю? — Логан поперхнулся дымом собственной сигареты. — А, чаю. Понял. Сейчас докурю, и вместе пойдем... чай пить.

Джеймс не больно-то хотел набиваться в компанию, но выбора не оставалось. По крайней мере, это был не стриптиз, и если надоест, можно будет слиться относительно тихо.

***  
Логан притащил Джеймса в бар на окраине Глазго. Место было необычным: по стенам висели чучела рыб и оленьи головы вперемешку с поддельными винтовками. Или не поддельными, кто его знает. Впечатлившись видами, Джеймс украдкой достал телефон. Там была куча смс с поздравлениями, хрен знает от кого и от своих. «Приятно, черт возьми», — подумал Джеймс, набирая сообщение Рейвен:  
 _ТЫ ВИДЕЛА ИГРУ???! Это вам на свадьбу подарок с Хэнком. Шутка. Я очень счастлив здесь, но вас ужасно не хватает хххх_

— Давай, выбирай себе, — Логан усмехнулся, — чай. Ты на народ не смотри, здесь в основном работяги собираются. Однако лучшее пиво в этом чертовом городе, и никто особо не пялится.

Джеймс кивнул и уставился в меню. Действительно, тут имелся хороший выбор эля, сидра, домашнего пива (ничего себе, где они все это берут, до Дингуолла таких вкусностей не доезжает!), но особого настроения пить в компании не было.

— Лучше я и правда чаю. И еды. Стейк меня сейчас больше порадует, — Джеймс посмотрел на удивленно поднявшего бровь Логана. — Если бы ты видел, как меня провожали неделю назад! Токсины выводятся из организма почти две недели после такого, а раз уж я здесь, то форму надо держать. 

«Потому что я хочу остаться здесь надолго».

— Решение твое, парень. Надо же, в твоем возрасте — и мозги есть. Неудивительно, что сразу в стартовый состав попал, у Леншерра нужно доказать свою моральную к этому пригодность, — Логан откинулся на удобном стуле и тоже заказал стейк, но попросил к нему виски.

— Поэтому Питер еще в молодежке?

Логан цепко посмотрел на Джеймса, задумчиво наливающего в чай молоко под неодобрительным взглядом бармена.

— Скорее всего. А откуда ты Питера знаешь?

— Да в первое утро познакомились на площадке, классный он. Здорово было бы поиграть с ним, но, видимо, у тренера другое мнение... — стоически отпив чай, Джеймс вдруг решился задать давно мучивший его вопрос, благо атмосфера располагала. — Вот объясни мне, Логан. Я смотрю на тебя и вижу — тебе тут хорошо, хоть ты и не шотландец. Так в чем проблема нашего тренера, почему он... А, к черту, — Джеймс решил сказать все прямо. — Почему он так ведет себя, будто у него в заднице огромная сосулька до самого сердца, м?

От краткой, но емкой характеристики Эрика Логан не выдержал и заржал:  
— Сто баллов, парень. Как-нибудь скажу ему это. Не от твоего имени, не беспокойся. Бля, сосулька в заднице... А ведь так и есть. И я, если честно не знаю до конца, почему так вышло. Хреновая у Леншерра жизнь была, чего говорить.

Джеймс грустно посмотрел в чашку. Кажется, решение слушать про тренера на трезвую голову было далеко не лучшим.

— Так, знаешь, завязывай-ка ты с чаем, — Логан как будто прочел эти мысли. — Потому что история это поганая, и я все же возьму нам выпить.

— А если тренер узнает, что ты меня спаиваешь? — подколол его Джеймс.

— Он не узнает, — Логан хищно ухмыльнулся. — А если узнает, то я найду, что ему припомнить. 

Он поставил перед Джеймсом кружку Белхавена, а себе взял еще виски.

— Вообще я в интернете про Эрика поискал, — осторожно заметил Джеймс, отхлебнув пива. — Я так понял, он начинал в Ирландии, сначала играл за Шемрок Роверс, потом выступал за Корк Сити, и в итоге оказался в Германии.

— Там я с ним и познакомился, — Логан кивнул. — Он играл за Штутгарт, а я за Вольфсбург. Мы крепко поцапались: Леншерр всегда играл грубо, и как-то раз накинулся на мелкого парня из моей команды, причем не по делу. Я на него рявкнул, ну и двинул разок, чисто воспитательно. Нас растащили, а после игры Эрик сам подошел ко мне и сказал, что я первый, кто рискнул поставить его на место. Так мы и подружились.

Джеймс слушал, широко распахнув глаза. У него в голове не укладывалось, что кто-то мог так запросто дружить с Эриком, причем много лет.

— Вообще Эрик уже тогда нервный был, подозрительный, и ничего о себе не рассказывал. Я случайно узнал, что он женат, и что у него даже сын есть... Правда, семья у него осталась в Ирландии, потом в Шотландию перебрались зачем-то. Почему так — хрен знает, такая вот семья. Они потом развелись, когда Эрик играть закончил. Он сына хотел себе забрать, но мать, понятное дело, не отдала. 

— А сейчас они как, общаются? — спросил Джеймс.

Логан недоуменно посмотрел на него и ответил:  
— Общаются, конечно. Ты же знаешь, что Питер его сынок?

— Нет, — сказав это, Джеймс осознал, что смутно догадывался.

— А я думал, все уже поняли, — Логан вздохнул. — Ты только не говори ему, что я тебе сказал, и вообще особо не болтай. У парня бзик: хочет всего сам добиться, чтоб папаша гордился, оттого и под фамилией матери играет. Он всегда такой был, упертый, как баран, и привязчивый, как банный лист: лет пять уже пытаюсь спихнуть его со своей шеи, и все никак, — в его голосе прорезалась странная нежность.

— Вот оно что, — протянул Джеймс. У него самого были прохладные отношения с родней: они не особенно одобряли его решение стать футболистом, но и не отговаривали. Джеймс навещал он их от силы пару раз в год, хоть мать с отцом и жили недалеко, в соседнем пригороде. Джеймс как-то привык считать своей семьей названную сестру и Хэнка, и не особенно переживал по этому поводу. Оказывается, не у всех все складывалось так просто...

— Ну да история не о том, — продолжил тем временем Логан. — Когда мы познакомились, Эрик все же поживее был, даже улыбался иногда. Это уже потом я узнал, что кроме всей этой херни с семьей, у него были проблемы с тренером. Небось, слышал про Себастьяна Шоу? Он лет десять назад известным был.

— Смутно, — признался Джеймс. — Я тогда еще совсем мелкий был.

— Короче говоря, у Эрика с ним чуть ли не до драки доходило. Оба властными были, поумничать любили, и никто не хотел уступать. А потом Эрик узнал, что Шоу... Я, по правде сказать, и не знаю, что именно он узнал. Короче, что-то темнил Шоу. То ли допингом своих травил, то ли еще что химичил. Ну и решил Эрик его прижать, долго следил, нашел, вроде, какие-то бумажки и начал шантажировать. Шоу, конечно, сразу хвост поджал, даже в Аргентину умотал от страха, но напоследок конкретно поднасрал Эрику: в нормальные клубы его теперь не брали, с такой-то репутацией пронырливого грубияна. А ведь у него, когда он в Штутгарт перешел, только игра пошла... Все-таки вратарь — не его позиция, до сих пор так считаю. Ему б в полузащиту...

— Но он же мог... — начал Джеймс.

— Да что он мог? — отмахнул Логан. — Ничего он не мог, его эта история измотала. Это не один месяц все тянулось, и даже не полгода... Он, конечно, не один под Шоу копал, ему Эмма помогала.

— Да ладно? — удивился Джеймс.

— Ага, — подтвердил Логан. — Эмма же бывшая жена Шоу, он и ей жизнь порядочно так подпортил, судя по всему. В общем, после этой истории они оба на дно залегли, и года два я о них почти ничего не слышал. Эрик мне только открытки присылал иногда, всегда из разных мест, — он отпил еще виски. — Потом он осел в Шотландии, стал потихоньку тренировать команды низших дивизионов, и неплохо поднялся, как видишь. Позвал меня в помощники пять лет назад, а я как раз с карьерой игрока завязывать думал... Короче говоря, постепенно все стало так, как сейчас. Эрик, конечно, псих тот еще, но сложно ожидать другого. Сам видишь, как у него все непросто сложилось. А ты пей, что на меня смотришь.

Джеймс задумчиво посмотрел на пиво, переваривая услышанное. Нельзя сказать, что отмороженность тренера стала сильно понятнее, но хотя бы что-то. Мысленно он решил посмотреть пару игр Эрика, особенно из ранних. В голову закралось неприятное: а что, если ему теперь все ребята мозолили глаза своими достижениями? Потому что он сам не смог реализоваться в правильной роли? Да, это бьет больно, но, тем не менее, как тренер он реализует потенциал, особенности и умения своих игроков на полную, фактически вынуждая их выходить из удобных схем на те самые, к которым на самом деле есть склонность... Вау.

— Да ничего, задумался. Не говори ему про сосульку, а? Может, я когда-нибудь скажу, — Джеймс хитро улыбнулся и отпил пива.

— Скажи-скажи, я бы посмотрел на это. Ты на него вообще хорошо влияешь, продолжай.

Джеймс чуть не поперхнулся от таких комментариев. Вот интересно, почему он все-таки не пошел в стрип-бар — чтобы в итоге пить с руководством клуба и обсуждать личную жизнь своего тренера? И зачем, собственно, ему сдалась эта личная жизнь? Ответ «чтобы в ней поучаствовать» категорически не нравился.

— Поэтому ты мне это все рассказал, чтобы я продолжил свое тлетворное влияние? Ну, ты и манипулятор, Логан. Знаешь что? Давай еще выпьем. За дружбу.

— Конечно, я хитрый и коварный тип, поэтому Эрик меня и нанял, — Логан рассмеялся. — Отличный тост, парень.

Они выпили еще немного. Логан рассказал, как однажды чисто случайно узнал, что папа Эрика был священником, и сын должен был продолжить его дело. Джеймс прыснул, представив себе священника Эрика: наверное, он бы бил прихожан кадилом по голове и орал на тех, кто нетвердо помнит слова молитв. 

— Ну, а ты сам, Логан? У тебя семья есть? — спросил Джеймс уже слегка заплетающимся языком.

— Не, — Логан отмахнулся. — Как-то не до этого. Я все больше с Леншерром носился и с командой... Мне их хватает. А еще этот придурок не оставляет попыток повесить на меня воспитание Питера. Ну, тут уж я держусь и не сдаюсь! Давай, все, по последней — и по домам.

— Как это, по последней и по домам? — осоловело удивился Джеймс. — Ты интересно рассказываешь, и вообще... Скучаю я по своим из Дингуолла, совсем немного, только по семье. То есть, не по маме с папой, им-то пофиг, а по Рэйвен и Хэнку — очень сильно, по ребятам нашим...

Еда и алкоголь после физическох нагрузок и адреналиновых всплесков слегка подкосили Джеймса, и он прилег на стол, слегка расфокусированно моргая в сторону Логана .

— Эй-эй, парень, не раскисай — съездишь еще к ним, или они к тебе. Давай-ка я тебя отвезу домой, пора нам.

Логан расплатился по счету сквозь бурчание Джеймса о собственной платежеспособности и пообещал обязательно потребовать расчета в следующий раз. 

***  
Довезти Джеймса домой оказалось просто — тот заснул на заднем сидении почти сразу, а проснулся сам, незадолго до места назначения.

— Спасибо, Логан, я уже в норме, прости за сопли, больше не повторится, — он крепко пожал протянутую руку.

— Ты еще не видел, как я мелких утешал, они в первый месяц знаешь, как по дому скучают? Или Питера, когда на него в очередной раз отец наорет, — подмигнув, Логан крепко обнял новичка и похлопал по спине. — Хорошо посидели, я бы даже сказал — душевно! Бывай.

Джеймс расплылся в улыбке — было впечатление, что его тискает гигантский добродушный медведь, так что он с удовольствием вернул объятие. Стыдно было признаваться, но он любил все эти физические проявления дружелюбия.

— Счастливо добраться!

Упав на кровать, он представил Эрика в рясе, с кадилом и рыжей лепреконьей шевелюрой, посмеялся такому образу, написал пару смс сообщений Хэнку и Рейвен и уснул, не выпуская телефон из рук. 

***  
Проснулся он от противного звона будильника: оказалось, что вчера спьяну он забыл его отключить. Щурясь в ярко светящийся экран, Джеймс попытался припомнить, кому вчера слал смс. На секунду ему вдруг стало страшно: не угораздило ли порадовать пьяным посланием тренера? Внутренне трепеща, Джеймс открыл папку исходящих сообщений и с облегчением обнаружил переписку с Хэнком и Рейвен о какой-то смешной фигне. 

Умывшись и приведя себя в относительный порядок, Джеймс попытался приготовить себе завтрак, но в итоге ограничился чашкой чая и яблоком. Не стоило вчера пить столько, определенно.

От нечего делать Джеймс снова забил в поисковик "Эрик Леншерр". Ссылок было не слишком много, и он терпеливо прошелся по всем. На ютубе даже нашлись кусочки совсем древних матчей: Эрику там явно едва исполнилось восемнадцать, и у него были длинные волосы, завязанные в высокий хвост. Забавно, что с этой прической он выглядел совсем не смешно, а даже как будто зловеще: словно древний воин перед битвой. 

Полюбовавшись на красивые проходы и агрессивную, резкую работу с мячом, Джеймс зевнул и с силой потер лицо. Что вообще он делает, какого черта лезет в жизнь этого парня?.. Стало как-то неудобно за свое настойчивое любопытство и желание причинять добро — в конце концов, у тренера были свои причины на недружелюбное поведение, он не обязан был хвалить Джеймса потому, что тот очень любил похвалу. За что, собственно, было хвалить — они все просто делают свою работу. А то, что предыдущие тренеры считались с желаниями Джеймса и хвалили — так это их метод был, может, они просто пользовались этим простейшим мотиватором, чтоб не заморачиваться. 

Дополнительного внутреннего пинка удостоились жадные пролистывания слухов о личной жизни Леншерра. Нет уж, этой дорогой ходить вообще было нельзя.

Такие размышления отрезвляли лучше умывания. Сев поудобнее, Джеймс врубил вчерашнюю игру без реплик комментатора и достал блокнот со схемами на вчерашнюю игру. Тренер был прав насчет работы головой, этим Джеймс и собирался заняться.

— И какого хера я туда рванул... А, понял, это я молодец, — под бормотание, грызение карандаша и ерошенье волос блокнот расцветал пометками и схемами перемещения разных игроков. И, надо сказать, это приносило удовольствие — анализировать игру, то, как действовал ты сам и другие. В этом была гармония и упорядоченность кажущегося хаоса.

В усиленной работе над ошибками прошло почти три с половиной часа. Было еще довольно рано, а потому Джеймс мысленными пинками согнал себя с дивана и пошел собираться на пробежку. Последствия вчерашнего нужно было ликвидировать как можно скорее.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава восьмая**

Неделя, наступившая после долгих выходных, обещала быть напряженной. На воскресенье была назначена непростая игра с Мотеруэлл: эта команда шла второй в турнирной таблице, как раз после Селтика, и играла в довольно агрессивный футбол. Во вторник все, не сговариваясь, пришли на полчаса раньше назначенного времени — чтобы дополнительно размяться и подготовиться к интенсивной тренировке. 

— Что-то тренер к нам не торопится, — протянул Шон, поглядывая на большие часы над стадионом. — Может, сбегаешь и узнаешь, в чем дело, Саммерс?

— Я тебе что, мальчик на побегушках? — буркнул тот, перешнуровывая бутсы. 

— Ты, вроде как, капитан, — грубовато напомнил Алекс.

— Да не ссорьтесь, ребят, я схожу, — вызвался Джеймс, гася назревающий конфликт. 

— В капитаны метишь? — Саммерс скривился. — Молодец.

— Да иди ты. Я ж новичок, мне положено больше всех бегать, — Джеймс постарался перевести все в шутку, но вышло так себе. Саммерс смотрел ему вслед тяжелым взглядом и, кажется, мысленно пару раз расчленил.

***  
У кабинета Эрика стоял Питер и явно нервничал. Он кусал нижнюю губу, теребил рукав толстовки кислотно-желтого цвета, мерил шагами узкий коридор и чуть ли по стенам не бегал. 

— О, привет! Твой... — Джеймс осекся. — Тренер у себя?

— И ты тоже знаешь, что он мой папаша? — кисло протянул Питер. – Угу, у себя он. Убивает Логана. Или Логан его, я пока не понял, но болею за Логана.

— Из-за чего разборки-то? – Джеймс осторожно прижал ухо к двери. Оттуда доносилась невнятная ругань и тяжелые шаги. 

Питер хитро подмигнул и с затаенной гордостью сообщил:  
— Так из-за меня! Я попросил Логана поговорить с папашей про всю эту еботню с молодежкой. В основной состав к вам хочу, короче.

— И что тренер?

— Орет, как обычно. Сейчас проорется и, может, скажет чего. 

Джеймс сочувственно вздохнул: он уже успел выучить, что иногда Эрик бывал совершенно невыносим.

После долгой опасной тишины из-за плотной двери кабинета неожиданно отчетливо донеслось:  
— Хорошо. Хорошо, ваша взяла. Вы меня заебали все. Пусть этот мелкий кретин играет со взрослыми, пусть его калечат, мне-то какое дело, действительно!

— Это они обо мне, — шепнул Питер. Джеймс не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. 

Дверь резко распахнулась, и из нее вышел Логан. Вид у него был как после драки.

— Ну что, поздравляю, — Логан хлопнул Питера по плечу, — с сегодняшнего дня ты тренируешься с основным составом. Иди давай к остальным, Леншерр сейчас придет.

— Вау, круто! Обожаю тебя! — улыбкой Питера можно было осветить парочку небольших улиц. Он привстал на цыпочки и обнял Логана за шею.

— Рано радуешься, — тот явно не знал, как стряхнуть с себя цепкие руки. — Он с тебя три шкуры сдерет и обратно в молодежку пошлет. Это же Леншерр, он даже тебя переупрямит.

— Да иди ты! Хрен я в молодежку теперь уйду, не дождется! Кстати, сегодня вечером тебе позвоню, вчера мы на Кромвеле остановились, — хищно улыбнувшись, Питер ловко съехал по перилам вниз и убежал переодеваться. 

— Кретин, — беззлобно бросил Логан ему вслед. — Школу в этом году заканчивает, экстерном, понятное дело. Ничего сам не хочет делать, читаю вот ему учебники по телефону. Говорит, что так запоминает лучше, — он вздохнул. — Врет, разумеется, лентяй он чертов, но… В общем, не посылать же его. Ты сам видел, как он просит. Да и мне, в общем-то, несложно, много нового узнаю. 

— Вау, — Джеймс был искренне впечатлен. Ему самому никогда бы не хватило терпения на такое, а Логан... Иногда Джеймсу казалось, что тот был неизвестным канадским святым, по странной случайности оказавшимся в Шотландии. 

— Не «вау», а веревки он из меня вьет, — буркнул Логан. — Ну, да что теперь, уже не перевоспитаешь. Ладно, бывай, пойду прослежу, чтобы он не убился.

Джеймс задумчиво посмотрел на приоткрытую дверь в кабинет: Эрик все еще был там. Судя по звукам, он нервно перекладывал бумаги из одной стопки в другую.

— Сэр? — не справившись с искушением, Джеймс осторожно заглянул внутрь. 

— Чего тебе надо? — с таким же бешеным выражением лица Эрик дубасил противников на старых записях матчей.

— Я просто... Мы с ребятами вас ждем.

— Сейчас спущусь, — Эрик выдохнул и вдруг спросил:  
— Ты тоже думаешь, что я неправ?

— Я не совсем понимаю... — дипломатично начал Джеймс.

— Ай, все ты понимаешь, — Эрик раздраженно побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Я желаю Питеру только добра, он, черт возьми, мой сын, хочется ему того или нет! Ему еще рано лезть в основной состав.

— Он уже взрослый в общем-то, — напомнил Джеймс. Изображать удивление не имело смысла.— Возможно, стоит дать ему выбор?

— Он дурак.

— Зато упрямый!

— Это он в меня, — Эрик не удержался от горделивой улыбки. — Знаешь, я сильно перед ним провинился, и он злится, я это понимаю. Иначе бы заявился в команду под моей фамилией. Питер просто терпит меня, потому что с матерью ему еще хуже. Ее второй муженек не больно-то его любит.

Джеймс мысленно заорал. Как, как можно было одновременно быть таким умным и таким идиотом! Как можно было делать такие нелогичные выводы из однозначных поступков?!

— Мне кажется, вы не совсем правы... — осторожно начал Джеймс.

— Да ладно? — Эрик посмотрел на него холодно и ехидно. — А ты у нас кто, эксперт по семейной жизни?

Подавив секундное желание послать тренера нахер, Джеймс спокойно проговорил:  
— Я думаю, что Питер любит вас и хочет доказать, что достоин такого отца, и добиться всего сам. Это же здорово, поймите!

— Не думаю, что ты прав, — Эрик мотнул головой, но по его глазам было видно, как сильно он хочет поверить. — Я в общем-то дерьмовый отец.

— Зато второй год приводите Селтик к чемпионству, — напомнил Джеймс. — И команда вас обожает.

— Это ничего не меняет, — в голосе Эрика прозвучало едва слышное сомнение.

— Поверьте, в глазах Питера — меняет, — твердо сказал Джеймс. – Он гордится вами, это же видно! И хочет доверия. Да что там, я бы сам очень гордился таким отцом.

Эрик поднял взгляд, и с полминуты они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, не говоря ни слова. Как будто Джеймс пытался телепатически научить Эрика любить и ценить себя.

— Ладно, возвращайся к команде, — тот потер переносицу и отвернулся. — Скажи всем, что через пять минут спущусь.

***  
В ожидании тренера команда времени даром не теряла.

— Она такая... Такая охуенная! — Шон очертил в воздухе что-то бесформенное. 

Ребята дружно заржали.

— Да что ты там разглядел в темноте, кроме сисек? — выкрикнул Алекс.

— Все я разглядел, — обиделся Шон. — Она клевая.

— Она стриптизерша.

— Вижу, вы тут не скучаете, — Джеймс подошел к сокомандникам. — Готовьтесь, тренер скоро придет.

— А мы тут воскресную гулянку обсуждаем, — похвастался Шон. — Жаль, тебя не было! Ты должен был присутствовать в тот момент, когда я встретил женщину своей мечты, — серьезным тоном прибавил он.

— Кстати, МакЭвой, а тебе самому какие девочки нравятся? — внезапно спросил Саммерс с очень нехорошей улыбочкой.

Джеймс на секунду замялся, и это было воспринято однозначно

— Или тебе не девочки? — со скрытым ужасом спросил Шон. 

— Мне, ну, в общем, все нравятся, — честно ответил Джеймс. Он не любил врать о себе и не видел в своих вкусах ничего плохого. Подождав, пока все будут слушать, Джеймс продолжил, глядя на Шона:

— Понимаешь, у всех есть свои классные особенности. Ну, вот смотри: у девушек охуенные задницы, грудь, они такие мягкие, ну ты понимаешь. У парней... все по-другому и это тоже круто.

— Воу-воу, МакЭвой, я с тобой в душ теперь ходить буду боком!

Все тут же заржали, пытаясь смехом скрыть неудобство. Джеймс отвесил Шону подзатыльник.

— Идиот, команда — это как семья! Это как родного брата трахнуть… Фу, мерзость, даже думать о таком противно, лучше давайте расскажу как мы однажды ездили тусить и...

— И зря потратили много времени, МакЭвой, хотя могли тренироваться, — Эрик одарил всех суровым взглядом. Рядом с ним стоял Питер и смотрел на всех с легкой паникой. — Представляю вам новичка: Питер Максимофф, если кто еще не знает. Он будет тренироваться с нами. А теперь побежали, не то все будете у меня в душ боком ходить!

Эрик сделал страшное лицо, и игроки резко подорвались с мест, кто хихикая, кто покраснев. Он удивленно покачал головой: все-таки надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы так свободно распространяться о своих вкусах... Или времена изменились с тех пор, как Эрика самого волновали подобные вопросы.

— Живее, прекратить разговоры, собьете дыхание! Питер, не трогай Джеймса! Сорок приседаний тебе!

***  
После откровенного разговора в кабинете Эрик как будто немного оттаял: стал шутить добрее и даже пытался улыбаться широкой акульей улыбкой. Джеймс чувствовал в этом свою заслугу, хоть и небольшую, но свою, и от этого осознания на сердце приятно теплело. Ужасно хотелось разморозить Эрика еще немного и посмотреть, что будет. Но как отогреть того, кто упрямо этого не хочет... Пока что Джеймс знал только об одном способе — том, что поведал ему Логан: воспитательно стукнуть и прикрикнуть. Провернуть это с тренером по понятным причинам было невозможно, и Джеймс пытался найти собственный подход. Результаты были так себе: своим пристальным вниманием он добился от Эрика только недоуменных взглядов и холодного "МакЭвой, что ты тут околачиваешься?". Но Джеймс не сдавался.

Октябрь и ноябрь пролетели быстро: игры внутреннего чемпионата, групповой турнир Лиги Чемпионов — продохнуть было некогда. Иногда Джеймсу казалось, что он буквально поселился на базе, настолько короткими были выходные. В чемпионате дела шли отлично: Селтик уверенно шел на первом месте. С Лигой было сложнее, ведь их соперниками за выход из группы были Аякс и Милан. Против последних шансов откровенно не было, а с голландцами пришлось драться ни на жизнь, а на смерть. Но к концу ноября команда настолько хорошо сыгралась, что Джеймс даже не сомневался в окончательном успехе. Эрик же явно нервничал, и хуже всего от этого приходилось Питеру. Несмотря на все стремление тренера прогнать "этого сопляка" обратно в молодежку, парень упрямо боролся за место в основном составе. Он отлично сыгрался с Джеймсом, и однажды Эрик все же рискнул выпустить их обоих в стартовом составе. После двух совместно организованных голов он обозвал спевшихся ребят "бандой", перестал терроризировать Питера и якобы в отместку принялся за Джеймса.

«МакЭвой, брось чипсы. Эта дрянь не поможет тебе попасть в стартовый состав».

«Совсем бегать разучился? Два круга дополнительно».

«Ты за мячом следишь или ворон считаешь?» 

Даже ребята, включая Саммерса, заметили, что Эрик как-то слишком уж лютует. Но Джеймс отшучивался, дескать, так ему и надо, совсем расслабился. Приближался декабрь, а с ним и финал группового турнира, времени на отдых не было. Но обидно, разумеется, все равно было...

В один из вечеров, когда все разошлись, а Джеймс привычно остался, чтобы потренировать удары, к нему присоединился Эрик. Сначала он, кутаясь в тонкое пальто, молча наблюдал за происходящим, а потом вдруг сказал:  
— Чаю горячего хочешь?

— Угу, — Джеймс шмыгнул носом: все-таки на улице уже порядочно подмораживало. Он взял в руки заботливо протянутый термос и отпил чаю.

— Ммм, Эрл Грей с молоком! Обожаю.

— И я. Впрочем, и без молока Эрл Грей очень хорош.

— Да ладно, с молоком все лучше! — Джеймс широко улыбнулся, забывшись. — Оу, в смысле, спасибо за чай, тренер.

— Не благодари, — Эрик помолчал и вдруг сказал скороговоркой:  
— Джеймс… Я знаю, что дергаю тебя не по делу. Буду стараться держать себя в руках. А термос себе оставь, завтра отдашь.

Прежде, чем Джеймс успел ответить, Эрик отвернулся и быстро ушел в сторону парковки. 

Глядя тренеру в спину, он осознал две вещи: во-первых, перед ним, вроде как, извинились. Во-вторых, Эрик, кажется, впервые назвал его по имени.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава девятая**

Декабрь все же загнал игроков и тренера в крытый зал для тренировок. Главным заклинанием этого месяца стало «Аякс, двадцать третье декабря, победа к Рождеству». Прочие игры воспринимались как разминка и, несмотря на периодические вылазки потусить, разговоры неизбежно скатывались к матчу. Эрик же переходил от маниакальной заботы к суровым тренировкам с усиленными нагрузками. С его молчаливого разрешения Джеймс и Питер регулярно занимались поднятием боевого духа команды — последний раз это были стриптизеры и стриптизерши в стилизованной форме Аякса, с накладными пейсами и нарисованными на щеках звездами Давида, станцевавшими несколько зажигательных танцев с применениями плетей и плакатов "Сделай нас! Накажи нас! Отправь нас домой, Селтик!". В завершение представления вышел якобы шоландец в килте и форменной футболке Селтика и изобразил собственно то, к чему призывали плакаты. И только потом Питер раскрыл Джеймсу одну деталь биографии своего отца — а именно некоторый значимый процент еврейской крови. После этого Джеймс мысленно заорал.

— Что же ты, гаденыш, раньше не сказал? — рычал он сквозь зубы, тряся Питера за плечи. 

— Да ладно тебе! Папа не узнает, а если узнает — сам же еще поржет, — смеясь, ответил тот. — Аякс он ненавидит, со всеми их фальшивыми еврейскими штучками, особенно их тренера, Де Бура. Скользкий тип.

Окончательно инцидент исчерпала смска от Логана: _Не поверишь, видел, как тренер ржет над видеозаписью ваших еврейских шуточек. Черно-белая, правда, с камер наблюдения — НО ЭТО УГАР. Надо заглянуть к вам на тренировку, раз так весело. PS: порвите этих тюльпанодрочеров._

... Сама игра была изнуряюще скучной для одних зрителей и инфарктной для других. В начале тайма произошел яростный обмен атаками, завершившийся безрезультатно для всех, затем была фаза тактических манипуляций и борьбы за владение мячом, потом обе команды немного подустали и окопались у своих ворот. В итоге первый тайм так и не принес голов: Селтику определенно помогали родные стены, но АЯКС слишком мощно оборонялся. 

Одно было ясно наверняка: надо было что-то менять, и вариантов имелось не так уж много. 

***  
Эрик мрачно сидел в углу, мысленно перебирая все возможные стратегии и тактические маневры. Обычно решения давались ему легко, но сегодня что-то мешало. Если бы это была игра внутреннего чемпионата, Эрик выпустил бы второго нападающего без малейшего колебания. Но сейчас на кону было слишком много, и любой риск мог оказаться фатальным.

— Если вы думаете выпускать второго нападающего, то это классная мысль. Защиту мы вытянем, не сомневайтесь.

Эрик вздрогнул: он не заметил, когда Джеймс успел подойти так близко.

— Мысли мои читаешь? — он усмехнулся.

— Не, только учусь, — Джеймс приложил к виску два пальца и изобразил крайнюю сосредоточенность.

В этот момент Эрик решился. Была не была, без риска не бывает победы, и даже если им не повезет, уйдут они красиво.

— Питер, — окликнул он сына.

— Да? — в темных глазах отразилась надежда.

— Выходишь в начале второго тайма, разминайся.

Джеймс смотрел на Питера и не узнавал: привычное хитренькое и расслабленное выражение лица мгновенно сменилось на взрослое и сосредоточенное. Он словно стал старше и злее, и трудно было поверить, что еще вчера этот мальчишка капризно требовал, чтобы Логан сдавал математику за него. 

— Ты не разочаруешься, пап, — шепнул Питер одними губами, и Джеймсу стало немного стыдно за то, что он случайно это услышал.

***  
Второй тайм прошел гораздо острее первого. На трибуне Рейвен с Хэнком уже сорвали голос и теперь грелись принесенным термосом чая. Этот чай был благополучно вылит в проход из укатившегося термоса, когда с передачи Джеймса Питер забил гол на восемьдесят седьмой минуте. 

Оставалось продержаться совсем недолго, всего три минуты и добавленное время. Тренер голландцев Франк Де Бур вернул Эрику колючий взгляд и вышел к кромке поля – кричать своим, чтоб насели в последние минуты. По решению судьи этих самых минут оказалось неожиданно много, и нервы Эрика явно сдавали. Да что там, вся тренерская скамейка досматривала матч с кромки поля!

— Мы сделаем это! – выкрикнул Джеймс, пробегая мимо. — И пусть утрутся этими минутами.

И они это сделали. То, что творилось потом, называли в шутку "Вечеринкой эльфов Санты". Оленем Рудольфом назначили Джеймса, естественно. И пусть они выходили из группы на Барселону — этот праздник у них было не отнять. Даже Эрик был явно растроган и позволил команде обнять себя и покачать на руках. Потом, правда, он напустился на себя суровость и довольно быстро отправил всех по домам отмечать Рождество. 

Рейвен с Хэнком как раз забирали Джеймса, попутно знакомясь с расходившимися сокомандниками, когда Эрик проходил мимо.

— О, это вы, мистер Классное Пальто! — Рейвен, как всегда, была крайне мила и непосредственна, и Эрик даже изобразил сдержанную улыбку. — Потрясающая игра, поздравляем!

— А, это вы, наши главные болельщики. Благодарю и спасибо, что приехали. И, кстати, у вас очаровательная шубка, мисс МакЭвой.

Рейвен очаровательно покраснела, и Джеймс почувствовал холодный укол ревности — его, значит, хвалить было нельзя, а сестру и Хэнка можно было очаровывать хорошими манерами?

— Ребята, давайте не будем отнимать у тренера время — у него тоже есть планы на Рождество. А еще он сегодня добрый, поэтому предлагаю групповое объятие! — мстительно предложил Джеймс с невинной улыбочкой. Он же и обнял первым не успевшего запротестовать Эрика. Рейвен и Хэнка осторожно присоединились, обнимая скорее Джеймса, чем человека, про которого столько слышали и чей нрав не могли соотнести с любовью к объятиям. Умирать в почти Сочельник никому не хотелось.

— МакЭвой, я тебе это так припомню!.. — прошипел Эрик. — Прекратите этот цирк.

— И вам спасибо, охрененная была игра, а вы — гений. Счастливого Рождества!

Поспешно ретировавшись, друзья уже скоро ехали на поезде в Дингуолл: Джеймс не мог расстаться с привычкой экономить и не хотел ничего слышать о такси. Дома его ждала рождественская суета и традиционный ужин у Хэнка дома, с его родней. Они с Рейвен всегда были там желанными гостями, так что и на их долю выпали все рождественские радости: уборка дома, украшение елки, бумажные короны и вечер в дурацких свитерах за просмотром Доктора Кто.

***  
— А теперь тихо все, я звоню матери!

— О господи, Джеймс, милый, ты же не Папе Римскому звонишь и не Королеве, что за ерунда.

— Тссс, мама, — Хэнк положил руку на плечо статной пожилой женщине в жемчугах и с высокой прической. — Это правда важно.

— Финансовый кризис и Референдум о Независимости — вот что важно. А твоему другу давно пора перестать издеваться над бедной женщиной, хотя она и сама виновата.

Джеймс отошел поговорить с мамой за штору. Слушая долгие гудки, он рисовал пальцем узоры на окне и нервно покусывал ворот сине-красного вязаного свитера с большим оленем. Сам разговор по обыкновению вышел неловкий и странный — мама вроде бы одобряла его успехи и была рада, и в то же время как будто желала для своего сына иной судьбы. Слава богу, хотя бы Рейвен в этом году ее порадовала: девочка наконец-то собралась замуж, хоть и не совсем за того, кого хотелось бы видеть зятем.

Передав трубку Рейвен, Джеймс почувствовал смутно облегчение и усталость. Короткий разговор оставил неприятный осадок, и его хотелось чем-то загладить. Сообщения сокомандникам уже были разосланы, и Джеймс решил, что позвонить тренеру будет отличной идеей — в конце концов, неизвестно, как он там. Вдруг скучает по своим?

Улыбаясь своим мыслям, Джеймс обратился ко всем:  
— Дамы и господа! Минутку вашего драгоценного внимания. Я бы хотел сейчас позвонить и поздравить с Рождеством одного очень важного человека.

Театральным шепотом кто-то спросил, мол, неужели невесту. Джеймс засмеялся и отсалютовал телефоном в сторону говорившего.

— Хорошая попытка, но нет. Мы с вами, да, вы не ослышались, мы все вместе — позвоним тренеру Селтика, Эрику Леншерру и поздравим с Рождеством. Покажем ему, как празднуют Рождество в Дингуолле!

Этот призыв нашел отклик среди присутствующих, и Джеймс набрал номер.

— Только не автоответчик, только не автоответчик, только... Здрааавствуйте, тренер! Узнали? Это Джеймс МакЭвой! Вы знаете, мы тут вспоминали вас, и я решил, что надо поздравить вас с Рождеством лично. Пусть там Санта осыплет вас самыми желанными подарками! И буквально минутку еще, не бросайте трубку — тут не только я хотел сказать.

Тут Джеймс махнул рукой и поставил телефон на громкую связь — бравый застольный хор исполнил начало одного из Рождественских гимнов и потом дружно сбился на «O Flower of Scotland».

— Вы чувствуете нашу любовь, Эрик? С Рождеством вас!

Под многозначительным взглядом Рейвен Джеймс вдруг понял, что назвал тренера по имени. Ну и ладно, в праздник было можно.

***  
Это Рождество Эрик традиционно встречал в одиночестве: сын всегда отмечал праздник с матерью и ее новой семьей, а других родственников у него не было. Каждый год с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, Эрик отказывался ехать с Логаном в Канаду к его родне и тусить с Эммой и ее подружками. Он не то чтобы не любил Рождество — просто не хотел портить людям праздник своей унылой физиономией. К концу года усталость становилась едва выносимой, ни на что толком не было сил, и даже победы родной команды воспринимались как должное. Все, чего хотелось Эрику — выключить свет, по доброй рождественской традиции посмотреть выпуск Доктора Кто (с каждым годом они становились все скучнее, надо сказать), выпить праздничный бокал виски и лечь спать. Наутро он будет готов ответить на смс друзей, ребят из команды и коллег и даже, возможно, выйдет прогуляться, если изменчивая шотландская погода позволит. Иногда Эрик скучал по зимам в Германии — более снежным и морозным.

Все эти богатые планы сломал один телефонный звонок. Голос Джеймса звучал незнакомо и словно через вату: телефонные линии на праздники всегда были перегружены, чудом было, что он вообще дозвонился. Джеймсу явно было весело, и он искренне старался поделиться своей радостью с Эриком. А тот не знал, как реагировать: последний раз его поздравляли так бурно, кажется… никогда.

— Ты отлично поешь, — Эрик улыбнулся в трубку. — Будешь плохо играть — сделаю чирлидершей, МакЭвой.

Собственная шутка показалась грубой и неуместной — все-таки не каждый день ему предлагали почувствовать любовь.

— С рождеством тебя, Джеймс, — прибавил Эрик теплее. — Пусть все будет хорошо. И всех там поздравь от меня.

В ответ раздалось что-то шумно-одобрительное, а следом — короткие гудки. Да уж, связь на Рождество традиционно была ни к черту.

Этот недолгий разговор совершенно выбил Эрика из привычной колеи. Спать больше не хотелось, а хотелось, например, рвануть в Канаду к Логану, то-то он удивится. Или позвонить Эмме и позвать ее с девчонками в гости. Но сильнее всего хотелось сесть в машину и ехать в Дингуолл, по дороге закупившись подарками. Наверное, Джеймс был бы рад его увидеть... Хотя с чего бы?

«Ты старый дурак, — сказал себе Эрик. — Подумаешь, позвонили тебе, причем наверняка из жалости, а ты... Глупо, просто глупо».

Пристыдив себя таким образом и выпив еще виски, Эрик почти собрался идти спать без всяких глупостей. Именно в этот момент ему пришло ммс-сообщение: на открывшейся фотографии был Джеймс в дебильном рождественском свитере с красноносым оленем.

 _Это мама Хэнка связала! Классный, правда?_ — гласила подпись.

Эрик усмехнулся. Джеймс в дурацком свитере выглядел чудовищно милым и домашним. С таким парнем хотелось дружить, жить в соседних домах, слать по смс дурацкие фотки и ходить в гости на чай. Вот только таким, как Эрик, дружить со светлыми людьми было нельзя. Рано или поздно они отравляли их своей бесконечной тоской и недовольством. Этого было нельзя допустить, Джеймс был слишком хорош для такого, пусть даже он и сам позвонил, пусть даже по имени назвал...

...И все-таки Эрик сделал это. Он знал, что пожалеет об этом дурацком поступке с утра, но сейчас он просто не смог сдержаться. Эрик включил камеру в телефоне, поправил воротник совсем непраздничной темно-зеленой рубашки и сфотографировал себя на фоне маленькой небрежно наряженной елки.

_А вот так мы отмечаем в Глазго. В следующем году надо отметить всей командой, что скажешь?_

***  
Внутренне хихикая, Джеймс быстро отправил фото в свитере Эрику, бросил телефон на тумбочку и пошел вместе с Хэнком и Рейвен прогуляться по старым местам — рождественская ночь подходила для такого как нельзя лучше. Он чувствовал себя слегка чужим здесь. Казалось бы, совсем немного километров разделяло Дингуолл и Глазго, да и так мало времени прошло с момента отъезда, а Хэнк с Рейвен уже обсуждают свадьбу и говорят о чем-то совсем непонятном. Такие... далекие и как будто неродные.

— Эй, Джеймс, чего загрустил? – Рейвен метко кинула в брата снежком. — Ты добился успеха, отлично играешь в стартовом составе, вы вышли из группы — что тебе еще надо?

— Вообще-то они вышли на Барселону, но выход из такой сильной группы — уже достижение, — Хэнк более чутко относился к настроению людей вокруг, чем Рейвен, и уж точно не хотел никому наступать на больные мозоли.

Поморщившись, Джеймс зарылся руками в карманы теплой куртки и выдохнул, глядя в небо.

— Да так. Странно оказаться здесь снова, с вами, когда столько всего изменилось, но в то же время осталось прежним.

Хэнк поправил очки и улыбнулся:  
— Просто ты изменился, Джеймс. Другой город, большой футбол, новые знакомые и друзья. Они стали твоей семьей. А сейчас ты смотришь на свое прошлое.

— Эй, вы не мое прошлое, вы моя семья! — Джеймс с беспокойством посмотрел на тех, кто многие годы был для него дороже всех на свете. 

— Конечно. Просто твой дом теперь — там. И это нормально! – Рейвен крепко обняла его. — Мы не потеряем друг друга из виду, братишка, уж я-то об этом позабочусь! Давай, пошли обратно. Пора спать, а то утром все подарки без тебя развернут!

Хэнк и Рейвен обняли Джеймса, не сказав ему самого главного — что он просто немного повзрослел, и это изменило, но не испортило его.

***  
В доме было темно и сонно, и друзья тихо разбрелись по своим комнатам. Скоро дверь комнаты Рейвен еле слышно скрипнула, и негромкие шаги удалились в сторону комнаты Хэнка. Джеймс усмехнулся: хоть кто-то в этом доме не страдал непонятно от чего. Он неохотно стянул теплый мягкий свитер и заметил вдруг, что дисплей телефона подсвечен. 

«Наверное, поздравления от ребят, потом прочту».

Но любопытство победило, и в кровать он забрался уже с телефоном, чтобы почитать в тепле. Там и правда были ответы на его поздравления, причем почти все содержали открытки с оленями. Джеймс заулыбался и на секунду замер, увидев в конце списка сообщение от Эрика. Он открыл его – и вмиг поверил, что в рождественскую ночь чудеса случаются. На присланном фото Эрик улыбался чуть печально и саркастично, ворот домашней мягкой рубашки распахнулся, а елка на заднем плане имела весьма скромный вид. Глядя на это все, Джеймс проклял себя за нежелание водить машину. В данный момент он был готов гнать в Глазго на максимальной скорости, только чтобы поздравить Эрика лично и… Дальше творческая мысль буксовала и, наверное, это было к лучшему.

_Только увидел сообщение и уверовал в чудеса рождественской ночи. Вот так рушатся планы заснуть пораньше! xD Прямо хоть проси Санту подбросить до Глазго и привнести немного праздника.  
PS: Я думаю, это прекрасная идея — отмечать Рождество всем вместе. В следующем году обязательно так и сделаем!  
Веселого Рождества._


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава десятая**

Эрик прочел смс с утра и долго думал, как ответить. Очарование рождественской ночи закончилось, и осталось только смутное сожаление: нельзя было вести себя так по-свойски с МакЭвоем, теперь он наверняка возомнит о себе невесть что и сядет на шею. Эрик очень дорожил свободой своей шеи и давно уже не искал себе друзей. Но, кажется, вчера это выглядело совсем наоборот… Давно уже Эрик не мучился проблемой, как бы поравнодушнее ответить на смс.

_Не торопитесь в Глазго, увидимся 26ого. Не опаздывайте на тренировку._

Кликнув на «отправить», он почувствовал себя очень старым и глупым. Не нужно было вообще подходить вчера к телефону, и думать о всякой несбыточной ерунде — тоже. Нужно было просто жить, работать и не позволять себе тратить время на заведомо бессмысленные вещи.

На первой послепраздничной тренировке Эрик и Джеймс вели себя так, словно ничего особенного не случилось. Оба чувствовали взаимную неловкость и не знали, как ее преодолеть. Поздравлять Джеймса с Новым Годом Эрик не стал, но наутро он, тем не менее, обнаружил ночное сообщение с очень серьезными пожеланиями всяческих успехов. На него Эрик мужественно не ответил, но и не удалил.

***  
Январь выдался непривычно снежным, однако Эрик никого не жалел и заставлял тренироваться на открытой площадке: впереди были игры внутреннего чемпионата и одна восьмая с Барселоной. Объективно Эрик понимал, что шансы на выход в одну четвертую у них мизерные, но не мог перестать мечтать об этом. Это стало бы огромным достижением для Селтика, и Эрик с удовольствием думал о том, что Шоу просто от зависти сдохнет в своей Аргентине, когда узнает: его собственные команды никогда не проходили так далеко. Эрик прекрасно знал, что представлять возможный успех – сомнительное занятие, так и удачу недолго было спугнуть, но не мог отказать себе в этом удовольствии. Не так уж у него их и много имелось, этих удовольствий.

В конце января Питеру наконец-то исполнилось шестнадцать, и по этому поводу он решил признаться сокомандникам в том, что Эрик — его отец. Никто особенно не удивился — кроме собственно Эрика: от заявления, что со следующего сезона Питер намеревается играть под отцовской фамилией, он испытал приступ смутного ужаса и вместе с тем гордости. Выходит, прав оказался Джеймс: дело было не в сыновьей ненависти, а в стремлении быть замеченным. 

После рождественских событий Эрик опасался думать о Джеймсе слишком часто, но мысли сами уходили в эту сторону. Он бы очень удивился, узнав, что в голове у МакЭвоя происходила ровно такая же борьба. С одной стороны, Джеймсу хотелось с Эриком подружиться: тот напоминал умилительного угрюмого кота с интернет-мема, и его ужасно хотелось развеселить. С другой стороны, тренер явно дал понять, что не нуждается в близком общении. Разумеется, в это Джеймс не верил — все нуждались в тепле и дружеском плече — но навязываться было как-то глупо. Может, Джеймс вовсе не то дружеское плечо, которое нужно Эрику? У него уже были Логан и Эмма, для третьего могло и не оказаться места. 

Но сделать последнюю попытку сблизиться все же стоило, и однажды, после вечерней тренировки, Джеймс заглянул к Эрику в кабинет. В руках у него была шахматная доска.

— Вы уже уходите, сэр? – вежливо поинтересовался Джеймс.

— Вообще-то да, МакЭвой, — раздраженно ответил Эрик, надевая пальто. — Чего хотел?

— Я тут подумал... — Джеймс замялся: кажется, он все-таки зря сюда пришел. — Ну, в общем, я понимаю, Барселона, и все такое, это очень нервирует... Короче: хотите, я вас в шахматы научу играть? Это расслабляет.

Эрик захлебнулся воздухом от такой вопиющей наглости:  
— Да за кого ты меня принимаешь? Я умею играть в шахматы. Правда, предпочитаю делать это не... Не здесь и не сейчас, в общем. 

На это Джеймс усмехнулся, задорно и хищно:  
— А докажите. Докажите, если умеете.

— Ах ты засранец, — с некоторым уважением протянул Эрик. — Что ж, раз берешь на понт, расставляй фигуры. Белыми играть будешь.

— А я рассчитывал дать вам фору... Ну, как хотите, — с невиннейшим лицом заметил Джеймс.

— Умолкни! — рявкнул Эрик, стаскивая с себя пальто. — Я ведь могу и передумать.

— Не можете. Вы же человек слова.

— Я изобью тебя шахматной доской, если ты не прекратишь.

Джеймс рассмеялся, словно это была самая забавная на свете шутка, расставил фигуры и сделал первый ход. 

***  
В шахматы Джеймса научил играть Хэнк: таким способом он надеялся заставить шебутного друга хоть иногда сидеть спокойно. Это, впрочем, не особенно помогло — Джеймс скакал над доской почти как по полю. Через некоторое время у Эрика закружилась голова. 

А еще через некоторое время он обнаружил, что этот сопляк обыгрывает его.

— Проигрываешь в шахматы бюджет клуба? — ехидно спросила заглянувшая на огонек Эмма.

— Нет, только свою честь шахматиста, — мрачно отозвался Эрик.

— Да ладно вам, сэр, вы не так уж и плохо играете, — Джеймс выразительно поиграл бровями.

Эмма рассмеялась. В ее глазах было какое-то странное понимание, и оно Эрику совсем не нравилось.

— Ладно, мальчики, когда будете уходить, не забудьте закрыть базу. Вот ключ.

— Спасибо, Эмма, — Эрик кивнул, не отрываясь от доски.

— Не засиживайтесь долго. И удачи, Джеймс.

— Эй, а мне удачи? — возмутился Эрик.

— Я не за тебя болею, дорогой, — ответила Эмма и ушла.

— Чем ты ее подкупил, а? — Эрик был искренне возмущен.

— Ну, дайте-ка подумать, — Джеймс изобразил недоумение. — Я молод, хорош собой, отлично играю, добрый, веселый и...

— ...как никогда близок к удару шахматной доской по голове, — подытожил Эрик.

— Эй, вы что, ревнуете? 

— Не твое дело, — сказал Эрик прежде, чем подумать. — Нет, не ревную. Никого из вас.

— Угу, я так и понял.

Партия завершилась вничью: кажется, Джеймс все-таки поддался, но разбираться не было настроения.

***  
Логан почти привык натыкаться на Питера всюду: способность Эрика перекладывать на других ответственность за своего сына была поразительна и безгранична. Парень явно признал в нем второго отца и хотел внимания, а еще похвалы и помощи. Вот и сейчас Питер явно поджидал Логана, шатаясь по парковке с мученическим выражением на лице. Одет он был абсолютно не по погоде: кожаная куртка едва прикрывала поясницу, тонкие кеды промокли от снега, а митенки едва ли согревали порозовевшие от холода руки. 

— Папашу ждешь? — спросил Логан, силясь угадать, чего от него потребуют на этот раз.

— Не, — Питер неопределенно пожал плечами. — У матери ночую. 

Логан сочувственно посмотрел на парня: это ж насколько надо было не переносить мать, чтобы мерзнуть и торчать на базе до позднего вечера? 

— До дома подкинуть?

— Не хочу я домой, — Питер поморщился, подтверждая худшие подозрения. — Там опять нудеть будут. Мать же все хочет, чтоб я с футболом завязывал и учебой занялся. Типа, я весь в папашу, и даже хуже.

— Не парься, до папаши тебе еще очень далеко, уж я-то знаю, — Логан усмехнулся и потрепал парня по волосам. – Давай, садись в машину, хватит тут задницу морозить. Повезу тебя медленно.

Питер искоса посмотрел на машину, потом на Логана и вдруг попросил:  
— Слушай, а научи меня водить? 

— Что, прямо сейчас? – удивился тот.

— Ну, а чего бы и нет? — Питер изобразил удивление. — Парковка пустая, ни в кого фатально не въебусь. Да и я умею немного, меня папаша учил.

Логан хотел сказать, что способность фатально въебываться у Питера была настолько запредельная, что и пустая парковка не поможет. Но мальчишка смотрел такими несчастными глазами, что устоять было невозможно.

— Ладно, садись за руль.

Просить дважды Питера не пришлось: он мгновенно оказался на водительском месте, завел мотор и поочередно нажал на все кнопки. 

— Эй, полегче, — Логан легонько шлепнул по наглым рукам, но Питера это не остановило.

— Джеймса жалко, скажи? — заметил он, подкручивая кресло себе по росту. 

— С чего это? — не понял Логан.

— Ну, он же добрый, и думает, что с папашей можно дружить как с обычным человеком.

— А что, нельзя?

— Нельзя, конечно. С ним только психи могут, — доступно объяснил Питер. — Джеймс слишком нормальный. Хотя, может, он просто прикидывается.

— А как же я? – спросил Логан, предвидя ответ. — Я, вроде как, тоже нормальный.

— Ты? – Питер усмехнулся и неожиданно серьезно сказал:  
— Ты пустил меня за руль своей машины. Ночью. На стоянке. Ты всерьез считаешь себя нормальным?

— Засранец ты, — Логан подавил желание придушить нахального парня. – Ты, вроде как, водить учился? Давай, покажи, что умеешь.

…Через пять минут и примерно одиннадцать попыток врезаться в несущие конструкции парковки Логан со словами «больше никогда» вытащил Питера из-за руля и насильно запихнул на пассажирское сидение. Тот, впрочем, не особенно сопротивлялся.

***  
Когда Эрик и Джеймс закончили с шахматами и вышли с базы, была уже ночь. С темного неба крупными хлопьями падал снег, и оттого все вокруг казалось зыбким и нереальным.

— Подкинуть тебя до дома? — предложил Эрик, и Джеймс не стал отказываться. 

Ехать с тренером по улицам ночного Глазго было странно и сюрреалистично: они молчали, всюду светили желтые фонари, а по радио крутили что-то совсем старое из Coldplay. 

— Приехали, — Эрик затормозил на противоположной стороне от нужного дома.

— Спасибо, что подвезли, — Джеймс улыбнулся и осознал, что не хочет вылезать из машины, не хочет оставаться один и, черт возьми, не хочет сдаваться. Они с Эриком могли стать хорошими друзьями, если бы не упрямство и смутный взаимный страх. 

— К слову, мы соседи, — невпопад заметил Эрик. — Я через две улицы живу.

— Да ладно? У меня чувство, что половина наших в Вест-Энде живет – то и дело знакомых встречаю. Раз такие дела, я как-нибудь зайду в гости, — легкомысленно предложил Джеймс.

Эрик посмотрел на него странно — испуганно и одновременно как будто радостно.

— Простите, я пошутил, — поспешно прибавил Джеймс, заметив изменившееся лицо тренера. — Не имел в виду ничего такого, честно. У нас в Дингуолле просто так принято, все друг к другу в гости ходят...

— Нет, ты заходи, — с видимым усилием произнес Эрик. — Правда, заходи. Я буду рад, просто… Я не привык к гостям, если честно. Но у меня есть коллекция редких сортов чая, — он неуверенно улыбнулся. — Если, разумеется, ты любишь чай.

— Обожаю, — Джеймс просиял. В данный момент он любил все и всех. — Обязательно зайду.

— Вот и отлично.

Распрощавшись с Джеймсом, Эрик неспешно поехал в сторону дома. Он улыбался.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава одиннадцатая**

В феврале общая нервозность только усилилась. В чемпионате Селтик безжалостно рвал конкурентов, Эрик же мучился типичным вопросом: поберечь игроков основного состава перед матчем с Барселоной, или все же не стоит. По всему выходило, что не стоит. При "бережливом" подходе всегда страдала сыгранность, а пренебречь ей Эрик не мог. Разница в классе была далеко не в их пользу, и вся надежда была на слаженность действий. Ребята это понимали, и оттого вкалывали, как могли. 

В одну из пятниц, за четыре дня до первой игры с Барселоной, Джеймс, предварительно позвонив, все-таки заглянул на чай.

— Я не знал, что вы любите, поэтому принес все, — провозгласил он с порога. — Вот яблочный пирог, вот брауни, а вот какие-то бисквиты… шоколадные, кажется.

— Столько еды у меня уже много лет не было, — Эрик улыбнулся. — Питер обрадуется, когда придет. Он страшный сладкоежка. 

Джеймс огляделся. Квартира у тренера была крутая, явно дорогая и просто-таки компульсивно чистая: светлые стены, белый пол, темная мебель. С легким стыдом Джеймс вспомнил бардак в своей квартире. Пожалуй, туда Эрика не стоило звать. По крайней мере, пока.

...Они пили чай и говорили о полной ерунде. О том, как Джеймс в детстве мечтал стать хоккеистом, но в их городе о таком и не слышали. О том, как Эрик поступил-таки в семинарию, а в последний день сбежал на сборы с командой. О том, как здорово было бы обыграть Барселону, а потом, допустим, Баварию, и выйти в полуфинал, а там и до финала рукой подать... Эрик почти оттаял, и это завораживало: Джеймс поверить не мог, что он так запросто сидит и болтает с тренером, который еще недавно не отказался бы убить его голыми руками. 

Идя домой, Джеймс улыбался, пытаясь получше сохранить в памяти этот вечер. Очень смешно было, когда он читал состав коллекционных чаев, не понимал большую часть названий и, пожалуй, первый раз за всю жизнь чувствовал себя деревенщиной. Эрик в ответ усмехнулся и сказал, что сам не знает половину этих растений. Минут пять они усердно гуглили дурацкие длинные слова, но быстро плюнули: просто пить чай было приятнее. 

Сейчас, придя домой с холодной улицы, об этом было особенно классно вспоминать. По недавней привычке, Джеймс устроился в кровати с очередной скачанной игрой Барселоны и блокнотом. Статистика игр была не в их пользу — да и, честно сказать, ничего не было в их пользу из официальных параметров оценки команд. Но Джеймс знал на своем опыте, что в футболе невозможного не бывает, и они правда могут сделать это, если очень постараются. Эрик был именно тем человеком, который мог привести их к победе. 

Поморщившись, Джеймс запустил игру — это было одно из поражений Селтика прошлых лет, и он откладывал его до последнего. Теперь отступать было некуда.

_Смотрю Барселона-Селтик 2012 года. Знаю результат и все равно болею за Селтик. Чувствую себя идиотом. Спасибо за сегодня!  
PS: на тренировку не опоздаю. _

***  
Эти несколько дней пролетели слишком быстро: сразу после игры внутреннего чемпионата и уверенной победы они полетели в Испанию. Еще одна сложность была в акклиматизации, ведь из-за домашней игры они не могли улететь заранее и привыкнуть к другому часовому поясу. Последнее было слегка подкорректировано сдвигом графика тренировок на час, по испанскому времени. 

В самолете все лениво шутили про пляж, отдых и теплую солнечную погоду, пока Эрик, Эмма и Логан сидели впереди и что-то обсуждали. Джеймсу безумно хотелось подсесть к ним, но это выглядело бы слишком фамильярно и неуместно. Поэтому он болтал с Питером: тот взахлеб рассказывал о том, как они с матерью и отчимом однажды ездили в Барселону, и у них украли фотоаппарат.

— Слушай, Джеймс, ты правда думаешь, что мы можем выиграть? — вдруг спросил Питер, глядя на Джеймса с надеждой.

— Конечно, верю, — искренне удивился Джеймс. — Почему, собственно, нет? Они что, божественные посланники от футбола? Однажды мы у них выигрывали уже, давно, правда. Твой отец меня бы убил, наверное, но я тебе вот что скажу — мы просто куча парней, гоняющая мяч, тут не ядерная физика. Кто лучше собрался и настроился, тот и победил. Испанцы грешат тем, что иногда относятся к сопернику снисходительно и расслабляются. И, черт возьми, утереть им нос стало бы просто событием года, — Джеймс мечтательно улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Так что предлагаю как следует напрячься и надрать им задницы.

— Классно сказал! — Питер выглядел так, словно хотел выйти на поле и порвать соперника прямо сейчас. — Кстати, ты чего такой довольный последнее время, а? Влюбился, что ли? – вдруг спросил он.

Джеймс закашлялся: он не успел окончательно привыкнуть к способности Питера перескакивать с одной темы на другую.

— Ага, влюбился. В выражения лиц этих испанцев, когда ты, друг мой, забьешь им гол, — Джеймс взлохматил пепельные волосы Питера. Они устроили небольшую, но, кажется, шумную возню, и Логан довольно грубо посоветовал им немедленно заткнуться и спать. 

...Потом была суета, размещение, тренировка, сбор и обсуждение тактики. Эрик был собран и скуп на слова, и только перед самой игрой, за минуту выхода на поле, он собрал всех и коротко сказал:  
— Я верю в вас и буду верить до конца. 

Все помолчали, а потом по очереди пожали тренеру руку. Кажется, он даже не был особенно против. Дождавшись своей очереди, Джеймс встретился с Эриком взглядом и крепко, гораздо крепче, чем полагалось, сжал его руку.

Когда все разошлись, Эрик некоторое время постоял в пустом подтрибунном помещении, а потом встряхнулся и с хищной полуулыбкой двинулся к выходу.

***  
Начало игры прошло для Селтика в глухой обороне: Барселона наседала, пытаясь забить быстрый гол и тем самым сразу реализовать свое ощутимое преимущество. Все же испанцы играли дома, с не успевшим акклиматизироваться соперником, чьи шансы на победу оценивались унизительно низко. Но Селтик не позволял хозяйничать на своей половине поля и минимизировал число стандартов в опасной близости у ворот. И постепенно характер игры менялся…

Смотреть, как Селтик упрямо ломает навязанную соперником схему, доставляло огромное удовольствие: сектор фанатов шотландцев с новыми силами запел и распустил огромное бело-зеленое полотнище с гербом клуба. На волне эмоций Селтик насел на испанцев на их половине поля. У Джеймса это вызвало смутное беспокойство: Эрик много раз предупреждал, что терять голову нельзя, что за это можно легко поплатиться. Но пока что испанцы нервничали, играли грубее и ругались со спокойным бельгийским судьей по пустякам. Результат не заставил себя ждать: вскоре Джеймс подошел к точке, чтобы пробить штрафной примерно с двадцати метров. 

Эрик вышел к самой кромке поля: стараясь успокоиться, он сосредоточенно отдирал этикетку от несчастной бутылки с водой. Забывшись, к нему подскочил оставленный в резерве Шон и заорал:  
— Давай, олень, врежь им!

Под выразительным взглядом Эрика он побледнел и сел обратно.

Джеймс медленно разбежался и отдал точную передачу прямо на Питера. Тот явно нервничал, но сумел-таки разобраться и вколотить мяч в ворота - но боковой судья поднял флажок, показывая оффсайд. Свисток остановил игру, и Джеймс почувствовал, как упало сердце: было чертовски обидно. Быстро подскочив к Питеру, он отвел парня в сторону от заносчиво лыбящихся испанцев.

— Бля, да какой нахуй офсайд, Джеймс? Я же забил! — Питер искренне негодовал.

— Соберись, парень! — Джеймс потрепал его по плечу. — Распечатал ворота — молодец, а теперь давай, продолжай!

Кинув взгляд на кромку поля, они заметили, как Эрик тяжело идет к тренерской скамейке, сунув руки в карманы костюма. Потом Джеймс увидел в записи — бутылка с водой полетела оземь так, что пробку оторвало.

Остаток первого тайма прошел вяло и закончился вничью.

***  
Второй тайм также не принес голов. Барселона аккуратно и технично атаковала, Селтик остро отвечал, но распечатать ворота соперника не вышло ни у одной из команд. Под конец игра стала совсем медленной и утомительно вязкой: испанцы были мастерами сбивать темп, когда у них самих атака не шла. 

Впрочем, болельщикам Селтика такой результат показался своего рода победой: ничья с самой Барселоной казалась прямым путем дальше, в четвертьфинал. Однако и тренерский состав, и команда понимали — цена пропущенного мяча дома будет выше, ответственности станет больше, к тому же испанцы изучили их и приедут во всеоружии.

Улыбаясь, игроки пожали друг другу руки, а некоторые даже обменялись футболками. К Джеймсу подошел молодой испанец и на ломанном английском восхитился его игрой. Состроив доброжелательное лицо, Джеймс пожал ему руку и протянул свою футболку в обмен на предложенную. Умом он понимал: эти ребята были не виноваты в его ощущениях от игры. Впервые за долгое время Джеймс почувствовал себя олененком на льду, полностью вымотанным как физически, так и эмоционально. А ведь еще предстояло выслушивать справедливые и хлестко бьющие по больному претензии тренера… Одна надежда была, что основной разбор полетов придется не на сегодня. 

***  
— Мистер Леншерр, расцениваете ли вы ничью с Барселоной как победу?

— Победа в футболе имеет довольно однозначное определение, и наша команда была близка к этому. Я трактую ничью как ничью и хотел бы поблагодарить Барселону за интересную игру.

Это был один из целой вереницы вопросов, на которые нужно было ответить корректно и не потерять лицо. Эрик чувствовал, что именно это его сейчас и доконает. Да, он понимал, что ничья — их достижение, его достижение. Его — но не его метода: что-то было не так, чего-то не хватало, он что-то упускал. Поставил слишком жесткие рамки? Но команда должна быть сыграна головой, а не интуицией, не слепым случаем! Джеймс говорил, что всегда пляшет от игры, но это же в корне неправильно…

…И все же Эрик что-то упускал, но понять себя сейчас было совершенно невозможно. Нужно было отдохнуть, оценить заново игру и разобрать ее с командой. Тогда, возможно, все наконец-то встанет на свои места.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава двенадцатая**

Две недели перед ответным матчем тянулись, словно один бесконечный день. Эрик был напряжен, и команда невольно перенимала это настроение: все игроки практически поселились на базе и тренировались почти без перерыва. Город ждал от них исторической победы, и это давило, заставляя работать на износ. Силы были на исходе, и у Джеймса мелькнула было мысль предложить всем расслабиться хотя бы на полдня и сходить… Да хоть на стриптиз! Куда угодно, только бы сбросить с себя груз чужих и собственных завышенных ожиданий. Но, глядя в застывшие глаза Эрика, он понимал: это самоубийственное предложение. Отдых будет потом, а сейчас они обязаны победить. 

Эрик пробовал разные комбинации и стили: от самых закрытых до атакующих. Но игра от обороны у команды не шла. Ощущение близости и одновременно нереальности победы гнало всех вперед. Однако играть с Барселоной в открытый футбол мог только полный идиот – или сумасшедший. Эрик не признавал себя ни тем, ни другим – он просто очень хотел победить, причем сделать это красиво. 

Когда Эрик объявил стартовый состав на матч, повисла абсолютная тишина, как в церкви во время проповеди. И только Логан тихо, но отчетливо сказал:  
— Да ты ебанулся.

Эрик предпочел атакующую схему, и всем было ясно: завтрашний матч, скорее всего, закончится либо разгромом, либо победой.

***  
Последний вечер перед игрой выдался по-весеннему теплым и ясным: небо было безоблачным и высоким, иприятно пахло сыростью, и даже птицы свистели что-то жизнерадостное. Но Эрик словно не замечал всего этого. Кутаясь в теплый бордовый шарф и глядя себе под ноги, он медленно и неохотно шел к парковке.

— Ух, какие люди, — Логан стоял у машины и курил. — Я думал, ты уже дома. Это я, как обычно, никуда не тороплюсь.

— Были дела, — расплывчато ответил Эрик.

Они молча полюбовались на розоватый закат и первые бледные звезды.

— Слушай, ты правда собираешься играть в двое нападающих с Барсой? Понимаешь хоть, что тебя в итоге, если что не так, с говном смешают? — это был даже не вопрос — ведь Логану был прекрасно известен ответ, а просто дружеское напоминание. 

— Ты так говоришь, как будто меня раньше не смешивали, — Эрик равнодушно хмыкнул. Выглядел он откровенно хреново: лицо заострилось, а движения стали еще более дерганными. — Будут проблемы — перестроимся. Но начнем с атаки.

Логан долго молчал, а потом тихо сказал:  
— Знаешь, я бы на твоем месте поступил так же. То есть, я признаю, что это полный идиотизм… Но черт, это же Барса. Если не с ними красиво играть, то с кем? С каким-нибудь сраным Килманроком?

— Вот и весь разговор, Логан, — Эрик ничуть не удивился. — Я знаю, что ты поступил бы так же. И Эмма. У нас тут просто клуб самоубийц, не находишь?

Он колюче рассмеялся. Логан закурил еще одну.

— И все же, если выберешь оборонительную тактику, тебя все поймут, Эрик. И даже я не стану тебя осуждать, мое тебе слово. Даже спьяну не стану.

— Ребята не поймут, — ответил Эрик. — Болельщики не поймут. И я сам себя тоже не пойму. Все ждут от нас не просто победы. Все ждут красивой игры.

— А ты сам чего ждешь? – двусмысленно спросил Логан.

Эрик раздраженно мотнул головой и ничего не ответил. Вздохнув, Логан потрепал его по плечу, и этот жест значил больше, чем все слова.

— Ты молодец, понял? Что бы ни случилось завтра, ты молодец. Езжай домой, прими душ, подрочи и ложись спать.

— Дрочить обязательно? – мрачно спросил Эрик.

— Мне всегда помогало, — Логан пожал плечами и рассмеялся.

— Спасибо, друг, — Эрик вздохнул. — Твои советы, как обычно, бесценны.

Он приехал домой и от усталости уснул прямо в гостиной, не раздеваясь. Все-таки советы Логана определенно подходили не всем.

***  
Спустя много лет, пересматривая запись этого матча с Барселоной, Эрик всегда улыбался. Его команда играла — красиво, технично, остро. И не вина ребят была в том, что Барселона тоже играла от души и делала это лучше. 

Даже момент, когда Питер, находившийся в пяти метрах от линии ворот, не смог пробить точно, перестал вызывать досаду. Но тогда время словно остановилось: испанцы расслабились, Джеймс смог отдать красивую передачу, вратарь вышел вперед слишком сильно — и Питер слажал на пустом месте. Теперь, когда прошли годы, Эрик понимал, что этот гол мог и не спасти их: испанцы были рассержены домашней ничьей, поймали кураж и дожали бы их, даже если бы дело дошло до пенальти. Разница в классе была слишком очевидной.

Свой единственный гол Барселона забила на шестидесятой минуте, и отыграться, увы, не вышло. Зато за них болели, срывая глотки. Зато они пропустили всего один гол от Барсы, тогда как командам, покрепче их, прилетало по три за тайм. Зато они сыграли смело и от души. Были моменты, была острота, а что забить не получилось, было не таким уж и важным, в сущности. 

За красивую игру болельщики простили им поражение. Вот только сам Эрик простил себя далеко не сразу. Тогда, много лет назад, он, сухо поблагодарив команду за игру, пришел на пресс-конференцию, готовый дать бой журналистам. Но вместо насмешек Эрик получил порцию аплодисментов и уважительный взгляд от тренера испанцев.

«Почему? — не мог понять он. — Я ошибся, я проиграл, зачем вы так смотрите?»

Эрик так и сказал:  
— Похвалы заслуживает исключительно команда. Игроки в точности выполнили мою установку. То, что им не удалось реализовать моменты – моя тактическая недоработка.

Но его слова, кажется, приняли за кокетство, и от этого на душе стало еще паршивее. Эрик ненавидел проигрывать. Он представлял, как где-то в Аргентине сейчас радуется Шоу, и от одной этой мысли хотелось все крушить. С трудом дождавшись конца пресс-конференции, Эрик обходными коридорами пошел к подземной парковке. Он искренне надеялся, что сегодня ему больше не придется ни с кем разговаривать. 

…Спустя много лет Эрик понял, что на самом деле ему хотелось встретить хоть кого-нибудь, только бы не быть одному. Спустя много лет он вообще многое понял — но тогда он быстро шел к парковке, стараясь не думать ни о чем.

***

— Он убьет меня, — прошептал Питер. — Он сейчас вернется от журналистов и убьет меня.

— Да перестань, — Логан потрепал парня по голове. — Леншерр все-таки не настолько псих. Даже орать на тебя особо не станет, спорим?

В целом он был доволен игрой, и даже счет оказался приличным. Если они продолжат в том же духе, в следующем году как пить дать в четвертьфинал Лиги пробьются. 

— Настолько, — Питер мотнул головой и обнял себя за дрожащие плечи. — Я слажал, мне пиздец.

— Да, ты слажал, но это не конец света, — спокойно сказал Логан. — Угомонись, пацан.

Но Питер не мог успокоиться. Его трясло, как в лихорадке:  
— Я уйду обратно в молодежку. А лучше – вообще из команды. Или даже из футбола.

— Слушай, — не выдержал Логан, — ну если реально так психовать из-за каждой неудачи, то лучше и правда не трепать никому нервы и уйти.

Взгляд Питера стал обреченным и раненым, как у больного котенка, и Логан резко почувствовал себя виноватым. Парню только шестнадцать исполнилось, напомнил он себе, что я его прессую? Он нервный, весь в папашу, хочет быть самым лучшим, а тут так лажанулся. Тут и свихнуться недолго, с таким-то характером.

— Да, ты прав, — почти беззвучно прошелестел Питер. — Мне нужно уйти. Я говно, а не игрок. 

— Нет. Послушай, я не прав, — твердо сказал Логан. – Просто смотрю, как ты психуешь, сам психую и говорю лишнее. Я просто забыл уже, как это – проигрывать, когда ты на поле. А это совсем по-другому. Мне-то со стороны легко рассуждать…

Но Питера это явно не успокоило. Он смотрел перед собой остановившимся взглядом и непривычно долго молчал.

— Эй, — Логан приобнял его за плечи. — А хочешь, поедем ко мне? Переночуешь у меня, а завтра папаша твой в себя придет и точно не убьет.

— А можно? – в глазах Питера наконец-то появилось живое выражение. — Давай. Только не пиши ему, где я, хорошо?

…И только уже сидя в машине, Логан осознал, на что себя обрек: всю ночь ему предстояло утешать несчастного подростка, а завтра с утра — разбираться с чокнутым Леншерром. 

«Радость какая, бля».


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава тринадцатая**

Это было самое необидное и прекрасное поражение в жизни Джеймса. Несмотря на пропущенный гол, игра однозначно удалась: все сделали максимум возможного и, самое главное, получили колоссальное удовольствие. Сейчас игроки Селтика смеялись и подкалывали друг друга, а не сидели в гнетущей тишине, как после ничьей: Шон корчился на полу, издевательски изображая страдающего испанца, даже Алекс потихоньку ухмылялся шуточкам. Джеймс улыбнулся и поискал глазами Питера — его состояние действительно волновало: кто знает, что может прийти в голову такому сумасбродному парню… Но рядом с ним был Логан, и это утешало. По крайней мере, Питера точно довезут домой в целости и сохранности.

Скоро все приняли душ, переоделись и стали ждать тренера. После игры тот успел лишь сухо поблагодарить команду, и сразу же ушел на пресс-конференцию. Прошло полчаса, но Эрик так и не появился, и, поболтав еще немного, команда начала расходиться. Все сошлись во мнении, что тренера задержали журналисты. Может, даже потащили на телевидение!

Однако Джеймс чувствовал, что все не так просто. Сославшись на дела, он распрощался с ребятами и пошел к парковке искать машину Эрика. Его хотелось увидеть, просто чтобы… Просто чтобы увидеть. Эрик явно воспринял поражение как свою вину, и следовало немедленно разубедить его.

Машину Джеймс нашел быстро, обежав всего два уровня парковки. Он сел на капот и морально подготовился ждать хоть до завтра.

***  
Эрик издалека заметил знакомый силуэт у своей машины и почти не удивился: он смутно подозревал, что Джеймс не оставит его в покое. Нельзя сказать, что это не льстило самолюбию — и все же Эрик был совершенно уверен в том, что не желает никого видеть.

«Сохранять спокойствие, сохранять сраное спокойствие... Боже, как сложно».

— Что ты здесь забыл, МакЭвой? — сквозь зубы спросил Эрик. — Перепутал парковку с автобусной остановкой? Слез быстро с моей машины.

Джеймс прикрыл глаза и выдохнул: злость и обида снова захлестнули с головой. Взяв себя в руки, он спрыгнул с капота и решительно загородил водительскую дверцу.

— Почему вы не спустились к команде? Пресс-конференция закончилась уже давно, я проверил по новостям. Мы вас ждали… Ждали, что вы хоть слово скажете. Но у вас, кажется, нет для нас и этого, — скрестив руки на груди, Джеймс внимательно смотрел на тренера.

 

— МакЭвой, слушай... — Эрик крепко сжал ключи в руке. Нужно было сказать, хоть что-нибудь, только бы эта словесная пытка прекратилась. — Я завтра извинюсь перед командой. Завтра. А сегодня оставь меня в покое. Ты неплохо сыграл, молодец, а теперь иди домой. И дай мне пройти к машине.

— Не дам, — упрямо сказал Джеймс. — Нам не нужны ваши извинения, и тем более мне не нужно этой похвалы "на отъебись", — помолчав, он разжал кулаки и прибавил тише:  
— Послушайте, Эрик… Блять, я ведь хотел спокойно поговорить с вами, а вы… Поймите, наконец, эта игра — наш успех! Прекратите загонять себя и ребят, мы вас ценим! Это был настоящий футбол, а не сраное пинание мячика в стиле Челси. Это одна из лучших пока наших игр, и все благодаря вашей стратегии, слышите? Пусть это и не принесло нам формальной победы, это не важно, ведь вы…

— Благодарю за мнение, — холодно произнес Эрик. Сдерживать усталость и раздражение было все сложнее. — Теперь я могу уехать?

— Нет, дайте договорить! — Джеймс крепко ухватил его за запястье. — Не смейте убегать от людей, которым вы дороги, ясно?

В этот момент терпение Эрика лопнуло.

— Какого черта ты решаешь, кто мне дорог? — прошипел он, выворачиваясь из захвата и рефлекторно сжимая кулаки. — И какого черта ты мне указываешь, сопляк?

Не соображая толком, что делает, он схватил Джеймса за ворот рубашки и от души встряхнул.

— Ты не имеешь никакого права оценивать мои поступки, мои эмоции и мои решения. Если что не по нраву — проваливай, я тебя держать не буду. А теперь уйди с дороги.

С этими словами Эрик грубо оттолкнул Джеймса в сторону и дернул за тугую ручку. Но тот не отступился. Не говоря ни слова, Джеймс с размаху впечатал Эрика в дверцу машины и заломил назад руку, выворачивая запястье и прижимаясь всем телом.

— А вы не можете решать, кто дорог команде и лично мне, — он наклонился ближе, почти к самому уху. — Я уйду, с удовольствием, а вы живите со своей сосулькой в заднице. Можете лелеять её и дальше, я не буду мешать. Продолжайте считать, что, если все решения принимать головой, все будет хорошо!

Последний раз с удовольствием потянув заломленное запястье выше, Джеймс развернул Эрика лицом к себе и отпихнул к стене. От удивления тот даже не сопротивлялся толком. Встряхнувшись, Джеймс отвернулся и размашисто пошел к выходу с парковки — собирать вещи.

***  
— Ну, вот мы и дома. Ужинать будешь? – Логан попытался изобразить из себя гостеприимного хозяина. На фоне ужасающего беспорядка это выглядело особенно неумело. 

— Не, — Питер мотнул головой. 

Этот ответ Логана не устроил:  
— А мороженое будешь? Твой папаша приносил в прошлые выходные как раз. Я сам не любитель, это он сладкоежка.

— Буду, — так же бесцветно согласился Питер. Он прошел на кухню, забрался с ногами на стул и обхватил колени.

Мороженое было шоколадным и, судя по выражению лица Питера, не особенно вкусным. Он задумчиво облизывал ложку и смотрел в пустоту. Логан почувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным: с таким Питером, тихим и несчастным, он не умел обращаться.

— Тебе бы переодеться, — сказал Логан, только чтобы не молчать. – Заляпаешься весь. Подыскать тебе какую-нибудь старую ветошь?

— Угу.

Через десять минут, переодевшись в безразмерную длинную футболку с радужной эмблемой, Питер снова сидел на кухне в обнимку с мороженым и все с тем же непроницаемым выражением лица.

— А что такое Пинк Флойд? – спросил он, скорее из вежливости, чем из любопытства разглядывая надпись на футболке.

— Смеешься, что ли? – Логан искренне удивился. — Группа такая. Чему только тебя папаша твой учил…

— Ничему, — равнодушно ответил Питер.

Логан осознал, что близок к отчаянию. 

— Не замыкайся в себе, эй, — он осторожно коснулся острого плеча. — У тебя еще будут шансы проявить себя.

— Угу. 

Ситуация требовала решительных мер.

— Ладно, хорошо. Леншерр с меня голову снимет, но хер с ним. Виски будешь? – предложил Логан, надеясь если не утешить, то хотя бы разговорить.

«Если ответишь «угу», прибью», — добавил он мысленно.

— Угу, — сказал Питер. Логан прикрыл глаза и досчитал до пяти. Эрик утверждал, что ему это помогает при воспитании сына, но Логану не помогло. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, он достал два бокала, лед и виски. Питер недоверчиво понюхал крепкий алкоголь, а потом зажмурился и залпом выпил.

— Полегче, парень! — Логан усмехнулся. — Я тебя до кровати не дотащу.

— Еще, — хрипло потребовал Питер, вытерев губы тыльной стороной ладони. Что-то в этом простом жесте показалось Логану почти неприличным. Подумав, он налил Питеру еще, а заодно и себе. По крайней мере, пацан оттаял и чуть успокоился — значит, все было правильно.

***  
Через пару бокалов (у Логана, впрочем, вышло куда больше, чем пара – под конец он тупо пил из горла) они переместились на диван. Пить там было удобнее, как и гладить Питера по взлохмаченной голове. Несвязные жалобы на жизнь, отца и неудачливость постепенно перерастали во всхлипы, и это пугало сильнее, чем завтрашние объяснения с Леншерром.

— Ну-ну, что ты сырость развел? – осторожно спросил Логан. Утешать плачущих подростков на пьяную голову ему давно не приходилось.

— Я не развел, мне просто плохо, потому что я лох, — объяснил Питер, пьяно мотнув головой. Покрасневшие глаза и распухший нос выдавали его с головой.

— Ты не лох, ты просто ошибся, — Логан покрепче обнял его. — Вспомни, сколько раз ты не ошибался.

— Я теперь всегда буду ошибаться! Всю жизнь.

Питер снова уткнулся Логану в плечо, тяжело и безысходно вздохнув.

— Не будешь, — уверенно ответил тот. — Знаешь, сколько раз твой папаша ошибался? А я? Ты молодец, когда вырастешь, мы у тебя автографы брать будем, я тебе отвечаю.

Питер всхлипнул, поднял на Логана заплаканные глаза и спросил доверчиво:  
— Правда?

От этого невинного вопроса сердце почему-то забилось чаще.

— Правда, — ответил Логан. Питер вяло улыбнулся и уронил голову ему на грудь.

Гладить Питера по голове и спине оказалось приятно, и Логан пропустил момент, когда шустрый пацан оказался у него на коленях. 

— Эх, ты хоть бы волосы подстриг, — буркнул Логан, только чтобы заговорить себя и перестать думать обо всякой ерунде. — Совсем на девчонку похож.

— Тебе не нравится? – настороженно спросил Питер, отпрянув и чуть не свалившись с колен.

— Ну, при чем тут я, — осторожно сказал Логан. Он вдруг почувствовал себя чертовски пьяным. — Это же не мне должно нравиться.

— Да уж, не тебе… — Питер усмехнулся, а потом потянулся к самому уху и шепнул:  
— А помнишь, ты на мне жениться обещал? Я помню. 

— Тебе тогда было восемь! И это была шутка.

Разумеется, Логан был в курсе дурацкой детской влюбленности Питера: он считал, что все рассосется само, так или иначе. Да и, признаться, это было забавно: мелкий вредный пацан и суровое «мы с дядей Логаном поженимся, и он убьет тебя, папаша!». Только вот пока оно все почему-то на рассасывалось, а становилось хуже: став старше, Питер как-то незаметно переложил на Логана большую часть своих проблем. А теперь, раскрасневшийся от слез и выпитого, он дрожащими пальцами расстегивал на Логане рубашку.

— Совсем сдурел? – тихо спросил Логан и от удивления даже не попытался отодрать от себя наглые руки. 

— Знаешь, я давно решил, что первый раз трахнусь с тобой, — прошептал Питер, прерывисто дыша. — Я же чувствую, что ты тоже хочешь.

В этот момент Логан осознал, что и правда хотел. Хотел шестнадцатилетнего сына своего друга, охуеть теперь.

— Неважно, — он наконец-то нашел в себе силы спихнуть Питера с колен. — Неважно, кто и что хочет. Поговорим о твоем первом разе, когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать, хорошо?

Питер обиженно надулся и подобрал под себя длинные босые ноги.

— Обещаешь? – пьяно спросил он.

— Обещаю, — подтвердил Логан, смутно ощущая, что его заманивают в капкан.

Но этого Питеру показалось недостаточно:  
— Поклянись, что трахнешь меня, когда мне исполнится восемнадцать.

Посмотрев на него, Логан вдруг с отчетливой ясностью осознал, что с такими внешними данными этот парень найдет себе толпу любовников всех полов, не дожидаясь восемнадцати. Эта мысль была смутно обидной и в то же время позволяла наобещать чего угодно. Все равно ведь исполнять явно не придется…

— Клянусь, — сказал Логан с легким сердцем.

— Тогда хорошо, — строго сказал Питер.

Повисла тишина. Логан подумал, что им обоим следовало бы выпить еще, просто чтобы успокоиться. Но сидеть рядом, смотреть на эти голые коленки… Все это казалось сомнительным и очень опасным.

— Поздно уже, — глухо напомнил Логан. — Вставай, отведу тебя в спальню.

— А ты? — Питер медленно стек с дивана на пол и неуклюже поднялся.

— Я на диване посплю.

Кивнув, Питер привстал на цыпочки, доверчиво обнял Логана за шею, и тот чуть не послал к черту свои моральные принципы. Разумеется, дело было исключительно в алкоголе, на трезвую голову Логан и не смотрел в сторону парней, особенно таких юных. Просто Питер был особенным, и виски это только усилил. А еще он всегда получал то, что хотел. 

Катастрофа случилась уже в спальне, когда Логан целомудренно устроил Питера в своей постели и вместо пожелания спокойно ночи получил неуклюжий поцелуй взасос. Каким-то образом вдрызг пьяному Питеру хватило сил уцепиться за его шею и поцеловать, горячо и влажно.

— Вот, — сказал Питер, крайне довольный своей проделкой.

— Ах ты мелкий говнюк, — прорычал Логан, осознавая, что его собственные руки непостижимым образом оказались под футболкой Питера. 

— А можно еще? — попросил тот ангельским голосом.

— Нет, — сказал Логан, отстранившись. – Хватит и этого. 

Он знал, что не простит себя завтра, если зайдет слишком далеко. Пацан был совсем мелким, к тому же сыном друга, и его нельзя-нельзя-нельзя было трахать. Следовало уйти и просто забыть о случившемся, как о страшном сне. 

«Ну, не особенно страшном, на самом деле».

С этой светлой мыслью Логан и отрубился на неудобном узком диване в гостиной.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава четырнадцатая**

Осознание чудовищной, ужасной, непоправимой ошибки пришло не сразу. Минуты три Эрик тупо таращился на чуть опухшее запястье, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. Почему обычно терпеливый Джеймс не выдержал, что заставило его сорваться... Неужели его настолько задевали переживания Эрика? Дурацкие, бессмысленные переживания, ведь на самом деле в глубине души он был доволен этой игрой и горд ребятами. Они не испугались, не дрогнули и выстояли. А что до цифр на табло... Они мало что значили по сравнению с этой моральной победой. К этому осознанию Эрик бы наверняка пришел сам, но через пару недель. Джеймс заставил его сократить этот путь до нескольких минут.  
Джеймс, которого он, кажется, сам только что выставил из команды.  
Джеймс, которого немедленно нужно было вернуть.

Эрик не помнил, как сел за руль и поехал. Он изо всех сил жал на газ, только чтобы успеть и остановить Джеймса — и при этом понятия не имел, как это сделать. Что говорить и, главное, как... Но это было неважно. Главным было успеть, а там уж Эрик обязательно что-нибудь придумает.

***  
Автобус подъехал быстро, и скоро Джеймс уже устроился на жестком сиденье, прислонившись головой к холодному стеклу. Всего пара остановок и он будет дома... Хотя нет, теперь дом снова ждал его в Дингуолле. Нужно будет прийти, выпить чаю, взять сумку и просто начать собирать вещи. Уронив голову на руки, Джеймс закрыл глаза и выматерился. Было мерзко и мертво, будто все самое родное разом отобрали и выкинули на улицу. Он мог бы повторить всё, что сказал Эрику, снова и снова, но легче от этого осознания почему-то не становилось.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Джеймс услышал шум: кто-то громко кричал и колотил в дверь. Он быстро поднялся вверх по лестницк и обнаружил Эрика, взлохмаченного и дьявольски злого.

— МакЭвой! — он со всей силы постучал кулаком в дверь. — Открывай, мы должны поговорить!

— Хватит орать, я только приехал, — Джеймс устало достал ключи и протиснулся к двери, грубо отодвинув Эрика плечом. – Так что говорите здесь.

Эрик почувствовал себя чудовищно глупо. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело до смешного нелепо: далеко не самый молодой мужчина колотит в дверь и совершенно неприлично орет. 

— Что ж, если здесь... Постараюсь не отнять у тебя много времени, — Эрик выдохнул, пригладил волосы и быстро сказал:  
—Джеймс, я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался. Без тебя наша команда не будет прежней, и я... Черт, как же сложно.

Он помолчал, нервно расстегнул верхнюю пуговичку на рубашке и продолжил:  
— Я лет десять уже ни перед кем не извинялся и, кажется, забыл, как это делается, — Эрик отвел взгляд.— Наверное, пришла пора вспомнить. Я повел себя очень некрасиво, и ты справедливо осадил меня. Приношу свои глубокие извинения и очень прошу тебя остаться. Пожалуйста, Джеймс.

Удивительное дело: Эрик Леншерр извинился, и небо не рухнуло на землю, и даже Джеймс, вроде бы, был пока жив. Задержав взгляд на расстегнутом вороте рубашки и бьющейся вене на шее, он облизнул губы и наконец встретился взглядом с Эриком — тому явно было чудовищно, мучительно тяжело говорить все эти слова. Джеймс глубоко вздохнул и молча отвернулся к двери в квартиру, и заговорил, будто обращаясь к ней:

— Питеру было важно одобрение и ваше присутствие, он тяжело воспринял свою неудачу. Я уже даже смирился с тем, что вы не хвалите нас, но бросать, как нечто никчемное, не стоящее внимание, что-то постороннее... Это было больно. 

Дверь наконец поддалась. Джеймс замер и повернулся к Эрику, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Заходите, глупо стоять на лестнице. У меня тут неубрано, но, надеюсь, чаю вы попить со мной сможете. В качестве извинений. И простите меня за эту вспышку. Это личное, а я не должен так реагировать. Как запястье?

Джеймс пропустил Эрика в просторную прихожую и скорее закрыл дверь.

— Запястье не болит. А с Питером я поговорю завтра, — произнес Эрик, переступая через порог. — И я не бросил вас... То есть, я осознаю, что все это выглядело так, но на самом деле я не бросил. Просто не хотел, чтобы вы видели меня таким... разбитым. То, что я вовремя не скорректировал тактику — моя вина, и мне нужно было время, чтобы с ней свыкнуться.

Он не знал, зачем говорит с Джеймсом так искренне — очевидно же было, что он никогда это не поймет. Болезненное отношение к поражениям было для Эрика чем-то глубоко личным, и он не привык делиться такими переживаниями. Но по всему выходило, что и для Джеймса это стало личным.

— Ты точно уверен, что чаепитие — это достаточное извинение? — Эрик невесело улыбнулся. — Я чувствую, что задел тебя гораздо сильнее, чем... Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты оставался на меня в обиде. 

— Чаепитие и хороший разговор, вряд ли нас хватит на партию в шахматы, — Джеймс улыбнулся. — Я понимаю, что вам стоило прийти сюда и объяснить мне все это... Покрепче у меня ничего нет, так что чай. Проходите за мной, на кухне уютней.

В квартире у Джеймса было хоть и неубранно, но уютно. Сняв пальто, Эрик прошел на кухню. Пока кипел чайник, оба молчали. Эрик наблюдал, как Джеймс разливает по чашкам чай и как доливает себе молока. Оказывается, он уже успел выучить, что Эрик не особенно любит смешивать напитки.

— Ничего, это еще не конец, — произнес Эрик, пытаясь завязать ни к чему не обязывающий разговор. — У нас впереди еще чемпионат, вот уж где мы просто обязаны победить! В прошлом году мы вообще остались без еврокубков, нам как раз финансирование сократили, так что одна восьмая – это действительно успех.

Убрав молоко в холодильник, Джеймс сел напротив и торопливо заговорил:  
— Не надо бодриться, от этого только хуже будет. Лучше расскажите, как бы корректировали тактику? Я, если честно, не вижу, что можно было сделать лучше. Даже забей Питер тот мяч — испанцы бы расчехлили все, что есть, и мы вряд ли выстояли так красиво. Уйти больше в полузащиту? Они бы потихоньку отжали процент владения мячом и... Короче, серьезно — вы сделали все по высшему разряду, да и мы тоже — не спорьте, я типа сегодня у нас прав! — так что по-хорошему, это повод отпраздновать. И да, порвать всех дома с особым блеском.

Джеймс сделал большой глоток чая, подмигнув Эрику поверх чашки. Господи, что он творил... Следовало прекратить так себя вести, а то тренер еще подумает что-нибудь не то. Или спрашивать начнет, чего доброго. 

Но Эрик не стал ничего спрашивать. Он посмотрел на Джеймса пронизывающим долгим взглядом, отпил чаю и заговорил. Заговорил как человек, который молчал многие годы, потому что не мог подобрать правильных слов — и теперь нашел их. 

— Знаешь, почему-то так всегда выходит, что я вечно виноват, — Эрик смотрел немного в сторону, словно боясь прочесть в глазах Джеймса осуждение. — Взять Питера: я его толком и не видел, пока ему семь не исполнилось. Не то, чтобы я не мог — просто забывал, да и были дела поважнее. Он меня мистером Леншером поначалу звать пытался, совсем не узнавал, — он горько усмехнулся. — И с футболом так же. Я словно где-то недорабатываю. Смешно: всегда вижу недоработки других, а свои... Свои чувствую и не могу ухватить. Ты считаешь, что я прав, но я-то знаю, что это не так! Я что-то упустил. Я где-то облажался, и эта мысль всегда со мной.

Эрик положил руки на стол: пальцы чуть подрагивали, но он словно не замечал этого.

— Наверное, проблема в том, что я не умею смиряться, — тихо, словно ни к кому не обращаясь, сказал Эрик. — Есть один человек... Очень поганый человек, сейчас он в Аргентине. Я знаю тех, кого он своими экспериментами оставил инвалидами. Знаю тех, кому он сломал жизнь, — он помолчал. — А, черт с ним, не буду прикидываться альтруистом, он _мне_ сломал жизнь, в этом все дело. И каждый раз, когда я допускаю ошибку, я вижу, как он радуется — и ненавижу себя за это. Себя, не его. Наверное, стоило его прибить, пока была такая возможность.

Увлекшись, Эрик подался вперед и вцепился в руку Джеймса, как в спасительный якорь, и это, пожалуй, было еще более неловко, чем вся эта нелепая исповедь.

— Прости меня, — Эрик разжал пальцы. — Я... Я просто давно ни с кем про это не говорил. Эмма сама прошла сквозь это, но она сильная, гораздо сильнее меня. А Логан много лет слушал эти истории, хватит с него.

Джеймс смотрел на него, не мигая. «Сколько боли, одиночества и гордости, такие сложные чувства, эмоции... И ведь понятия не имеет, насколько он потрясающий человек, пусть иногда такой феерический мудак», — мелькнуло в голове.

— Значит, вот что делал Шоу... — Джеймс осекся и перехватил руку Эрика, выше запястья. — Да, мне Логан в общих чертах рассказал, что этот тип сделал вам много зла, я... – тут Джеймс понял, что совсем сбивается на родной шотландский акцент и тараторит. Аккуратно сжав руку Эрика, он продолжил медленнее:  
— Если понимание ускользает от вас, перестаньте думать, прислушайтесь к себе, к интуиции. Этот вечный блок, эта неуверенность — они не ваши на самом деле, понимаете? А Шоу... Права у него нет, так влиять на вас, Эрик. Причем мертвый он бы принес вам столько же неприятностей, если не больше.

Наклонившись ближе и чуть понизив голос, Джеймс проникновенно посмотрел Эрику в глаза:  
— Уверен, он сейчас там у себя в Аргентине после нашего матча от зависти кровью дрищет.

Эрик криво улыбнулся. Джеймс так трогательно пытался поддержать его, что он почти поверил в лучшее. Но злость на себя была сильнее.

— Я уже и не знаю, что мое, а что нет, Джеймс. Возможно, я и есть такой — озлобленный и помешанный на результате... Я не помню, какой я настоящий, и вряд ли вспомню. И если я прислушаюсь к себе, то услышу только пустоту.

Джеймс все еще держал его за руку, и Эрик уткнулся лбом в их переплетенные пальцы. Он казался усталым, словно постаревшим на много лет, и Джеймс чувствовал это, принимая на себя чужую боль. Но миг единения не продлился долго — откровенность давалась слишком тяжело. Эрик снова стал собранным и закрытым.

— Прости. Не стоило говорить об этом, — он резко отстранился и встал. — Спасибо за чай, я пойду. Еще раз извини меня. Увидимся завтра.

Эрик вышел в коридор и надел пальто. Джеймс не стал удерживать его, но вышел следом. Он понимал, что обстановку разрядить не удалось. Эрику явно было слишком плохо, чтобы шутить, а манеру Джеймса смеяться над самыми важными вещами он принять не мог. Глупо вышло, и теперь Эрик уходит.

«Почему ты убегаешь, почему закрываешься, зачем сейчас? Я же вижу...»

— Я же вижу, Эрик. Ты прячешься от мира, от меня, от самого себя, — Джеймс сказал это, когда Эрик уже начал открывать дверь. — И сейчас ты убегаешь, снова, чтобы не было больно. А если подумать, чем пустота лучше боли, а?

Резко дернувшись, будто опасаясь передумать, он в один шаг сократил разделяющее их расстояние. Перед его внутренним взором все еще стоял образ Эрика, склонившегося к сцепленным рукам и считавшего себя виноватым, кажется, во всех смертных грехах. Джеймс мысленно ругнулся на его высокий рост и с силой захлопнул дверь.

— В челюсть дашь мне потом, а теперь заткнись и... Короче, вот.

Джеймс вцепился в пальто, развернул Эрика к себе и с силой оттолкнул спиной на дверь. Кажется, тот нехило так приложился головой, но сейчас это было неважно. Джеймс перехватил опешившего Эрика за шею, наклонил ближе к себе, и порывисто целовал, лишь на секунду закрыв глаза. Он давно мечтал сделать это, мечтал перед сном, уже на грани сна и яви, или просыпаясь со стояком по утрам, или закрывая глаза под горячим душем дома и вспоминая, как Эрик следил за игрой или тренировкой. Целовать, прижимая и почти кусаясь, страстно, как не целовал, кажется никого до этого.

«Ты живой, Эрик, в тебе есть пустота, но она не заполняет тебя целиком, это ты ее заполняешь, живой, чувствующий... И ты не один. Не один, понимаешь ты? Ты не один».

***  
Эрик знал, что должен уйти немедленно, не оставляя себе времени на раздумья. Джеймс не мог ему помочь справиться с собой, как и никто другой. Этот разговор не стоило затевать в принципе — в нем не было никакого смысла. А ведь им с Джеймсом еще предстояло общаться после того, что было сказано, друг другу в глаза смотреть... Впрочем, сейчас, в темноте коридора эта проблема легко решалась. 

Джеймс что-то говорил, но Эрик не слышал: пустота внутри ощущалась как огромная дыра под ребрами, и все вокруг казалось зыбким и темным, как болото. Неожиданно Джеймс подошел ближе, и Эрику на миг показалось, что тот снова хочет ударить. Он сжал кулаки, чтобы отразить атаку — но вместо этого Джеймс поцеловал его, страстно и голодно, точно пытался достучаться, заставить Эрика услышать себя. Его ладони крепко, почти удушающе обнимали шею, и оттого голова приятно кружилась. 

Джеймс отстранился, резко оборвав поцелуй. В его глазах отражалась абсолютная решимость, и Эрик не мог понять, что именно она значила. А потом он словно бы услышал в своей голове короткое «Ты не один», и это разом объяснило все, одновременно перевернув весь привычный мир. Джеймс понимал Эрика, чувствовал эту пустоту, и был готов заполнить ее собой. 

— Ты... — он смотрел перед собой неверящим взглядом. — Джеймс, я должен... Я обязан спросить тебя — ты хорошо подумал?

В своей собственной способности думать он уже изрядно сомневался, а Джеймс ничего не ответил — только коротко кивнул и потянулся за поцелуем. И Эрик с секунду подумал: может, стоит остановиться? Холодно сказать, что Джеймс все не так понял, и уйти? Запретить себе даже думать об этом? Но было слишком поздно, потому что Джеймс все понял — и понял правильно.

И, что самое страшное, знал об этом.

Они целовались, стоя в прихожей, и даже упавшая с вешалки шляпа не помешала им. Прижав Эрика к стенке и продолжая целовать, Джеймс запустил ему руки под рубашку. Вешалка опасно покачнулась, и Эрик отчетливо понял: еще пара резких движений, и их погребет под грудой одежды.

— В спальню? — спросил Джеймс, точно прочитав его мысли. Выражение лица у него было счастливое и одновременно испуганное. 

— Да, — ответил Эрик, и тут же укорил себя за поспешность. Впрочем, думать и осмыслять произошедшее он явно будет не сейчас — и даже, наверное, не завтра.

Но, несмотря на явную решимость тащить Эрика в спальню, Джеймс не мог остановиться и перестать лапать, сжимать, гладить его под рубашкой, прижимаясь и вдыхая его запах носом и приоткрытым ртом.

— Помнишь Рождество? Я все утро дрочил на твою фотку, эта расстегнутая пуговица... — Джеймс впился зубами в шею Эрика, оставляя след. Терпкий горьковатый запах кожи окончательно затуманил разум.

— Джеймс, спальня. — Эрик тяжело дышал, вцепляясь в плечи.

Подняв бровь и облизнувшись, Джеймс шальными глазами посмотрел на него. О, это было прекрасное зрелище, даже в полутьме коридоре: как будто сказочное потустороннее создание сбрасывало с себя маскировку и представало в своем первозданном хаосе и гармонии. 

— Ох же вау!.. – выдохнул Джеймс, прижимаясь крепче. — Да, точно спальня. Когда-нибудь я тебя туда внесу, окей? 

Джеймс лучезарно улыбнулся и потащил Эрика за пряжку ремня, приобнимая и будто ведя его в танце. Эрик счастливо и легко улыбнулся: с непривычки губы его будто подрагивали.

— Скорее я тебя внесу... И хватит вести! — он сгреб смеющегося Джеймса в неловкие объятия и чуть не впечатал их в дверной косяк.

— Эй, осторожно, я очень ценный игрок, не надо мной ломать стены, ты, акула! – насмешливо возмутился тот.

— Ах, я теперь акула?.. А что случилось с моей сосулькой в заднице?

— Надо срочно это проверить, — Джеймс сгреб упомянутую задницу и как следует сжал. — Прекрасная задница, но нужен более детальный осмотр...

Эрик наконец тихо рассмеялся, так непривычно мягко и тепло, что Джеймс понял — он окончательно пропал. Как никогда в жизни и ни с кем не попадал, и это было совершенно прекрасно. Уронив их обоих на кровать, Джеймс услышал возмущенное шипение Эрика:  
— Блять, пальто!..

Джеймс на секунду замер, осмысляя услышанное: «Пальто? Зачем, почему?.. А, к черту!»

— Да пошло оно, это твое пальто, — мурлыкнул он, припадая к открытой шее. — Знаю я тебя... Тебя только отпустишь, а ты и сбежишь. Не пущу теперь... Никогда.

Глаза Эрика странно блеснули в полумраке; он подался вперед и крепко поцеловал Джеймса.

— Спасибо тебе, — благодарность была настолько неожиданной, что Джеймс не сразу нашелся с ответом. 

— Нет, это ты… Тебе…

— А вот болтать кончай, — насмешливо шепнул Эрик. — Иначе точно сбегу.

Джеймс прорычал что-то возмущенное и начал торопливо стаскивать одежду с себя и с Эрика, и скоро не осталось ничего, кроме влажных звуков поцелуев. 

Нельзя сказать, что у Джеймса был много опыта в подобных отношениях, но сейчас это казалось неважным. Он прикасался к Эрику так же, как прикасался к себе, фантазируя о нем, и это казалось самым правильным. Словами было не достучаться, и поэтому Джеймс пытался донести свои мысли тактильно.

«Ты самый лучший, ты достоин любви», — мысленно шептал он, проводя рукой по животу и опускаясь ниже.

«Ты нужен мне, и не только мне, но мне — сильнее всех».

«Ты не один, и я никогда тебя не оставлю».


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава пятнадцатая**

Джеймс проснулся в зыбкий предрассветный час. Мутным полусонным сознанием он попытался оценить обстановку: из-за закрытых окон было душно, одеяло непостижимым образом обмоталось вокруг бедер, а рядом крепко спал Эрик. Он дышал в шею, касался приоткрытыми губами кожи и прижимался всем телом. Естественно, без одежды. 

"Нет-нет, сейчас не время, черт тебя дери! — Джеймс прикрыл глаза, пытаясь урезонить свой организм. — Так, думать об отвратительном, чем-то отвратительном… Или смешном. Логан в платье. Розовом, с кружевами. Пышном.... Или Эрик — в чулках, поясе и... Нет, это нихрена не помогает!"

Лежать со стояком, когда тебя обнимает причина этого стояка, было крайне глупо и нелепо. Джеймс даже подумал, что по шкале неловкости эта ситуация бьет первый раз, когда Эрик увидел его голым — тогда, на поле. В этот неловкий момент спящий завозился и крепче прижал к себе Джеймса, почесывая нос об его шею.

"Нет, все, я так не могу. Будить? Да неудобно как-то, что я скажу… Эй, у меня тут на тебя стоит, разберись с этим, окей? Или просить... Гадость какая. А вдруг Эрик оскорбится? Нет уж, нельзя так рисковать".

Осторожно вытянув руку и устроясь чуть удобнее, Джеймс продолжил думать о прекрасном и помогать себе рукой. Стараясь не напрягать бедра и не подаваться вперед... И назад тоже. Дышать тихо становилось все тяжелее, и Джеймс резко выдохнул.Эрик среагировал мгновенно: он завозился и замер, явно проснувшись. Джеймс тоже застыл, в ужасе глядя перед собой.

— Эй? — ответом было напряженное молчание. — Какого черта? Что-то случилось?

Эрик поднялся на локте и, разумеется, сразу же заметил, где находится рука Джеймса.

— Так, — даже по голосу было слышно, что он улыбнулся, хищно, по-акульи. — Дрочишь, значит?

Джеймс торопливо убрал руку, резко повернулся к Эрику и обвиняюще заявил:  
— А все потому, что ты лежишь рядом, прижался тут ко мне... И вообще, ты приставал ко мне во сне!

— Наглое вранье.

— Хорошо, ладно, возбуждающе меня касался.

— Да что ты говоришь, — Эрик придвинулся ближе. — Чем именно я возбуждаю твой молодой организм, до сих пор остается для меня загадкой.

Лежать лицом к лицу с человеком, на которого у тебя стоит, было еще более нелепо, чем дрочить, стараясь не разбудить.

— Что тут загадочного? – Джеймс очень надеялся, что в полумраке не видно, как он краснеет. — Раз уж ты проснулся, то иди сюда, расскажу по пунктам, что именно меня возбуждает в тебе. Если кратко, то всё.

Через некоторое время звуки поцелуев сменились стонами, и Эрик отшвырнул одеяло, сползая ниже. Джеймс ненадолго засомневался в реальности происходящего.

— Эрик? Ты уверен, что мы... О-бог-ты-ж-мой! — он вцепился Эрику в волосы. — Кстати, Логан мне говорил, что ты у нас почти священник… Этому тебя научили в воскресной школе?

— Нет, друг мой, — совершенно серьезно ответил Эрик, — в области минетов я самоучка.

Никогда прежде Джеймсу не удавалось смеяться и кончать от пары резких движений одновременно. 

— Ты полон сюрпризов, ты знаешь об этом? – мурлыкнул он, откинувшись на подушку.

— Мне много раз об этом говорили, — сонно буркнул Эрик, поднимая с пола одеяло и закутываясь в уютный кокон. — Если ты удовлетворен, можно мне немного поспать?

— Это кто тебе говорил? Эй, проснись и отвечай, изменник!

Однако Эрик обладал счастливой способностью быстро и очень убедительно вырубаться.

***  
Снова проснувшись через три часа, Джеймс нашел себя распластавшимся в позе морской звезды. К его бедру прижимался полувставший член Эрика, а сам Эрик обнимал за шею. Сладко зевнув, Джеймс посмотрел на него, улыбнулся и нырнул под одеяло. 

— Что?.. МакЭвой?.. — Эрик проснулся и попытался встать, но из-под одеяла выпросталась рука и грубо толкнула его обратно. — Я уже стар для... Твою мать, что ты творишь!

На косвенное упоминание разницы в возрасте Джеймс среагировал слегка агрессивно: на внутренней стороне бедра Эрика расцветал краснеющий след от укуса.

— Если еще раз скажешь, что ты старый, откушу что-нибудь ценное, — Джеймс ощетинился, как большой хищный кот. 

— Молчу-молчу, — неожиданно быстро сдался Эрик. Несмотря на возраст и отвратительный характер, он прекрасно понимал: когда симпатичный молодой человек предлагает тебе отсосать, самое лучшее, что можно сделать — это расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

****

Когда они наконец-то вылезли из кровати, на часах было уже около полудня.

— Хорошо, что сегодня у нас только вечерняя тренировка, — Джеймс блаженно зевнул.

— Это непрофессионально, но я с тобой соглашусь, — буркнул Эрик, воюя с кофеваркой.

— Не ломай, дай я сделаю, — Джеймс поспешил на помощь. — И вообще сядь и… И просто сиди, я сам приготовлю нам завтрак. 

Эрик не стал спорить. Мысли в его голове были ленивыми и прекрасными: Джеймс предпочел готовить завтрак в одних трусах, и любоваться открывающимся видом можно было бесконечно. Все было хорошо… Пока Эрик не вспомнил кое-что важное. 

— Скажи, Джеймс, а Питер вчера сильно... сильно убитый был? — осторожно спросил он.

— Вообще никакой, — Джеймс вылил омлет на сковородку и облизнул пальцы. — Но с ним Логан был, так что ничего страшного. Наверное, повез его к себе домой — они вместе ушли.

— Логан, говоришь…

Эрик нахмурился и начал соображать очень быстро. Некстати вспомнились все те разы, когда Логан приходил к ним в гости, а Питер на весь вечер приседал ему на уши и не отпускал от себя. Или когда Логан выгораживал этого идиотского мальчишку, или когда этот идиотский мальчишка тайком смотрел на Логана со смесью восторга и любопытства, или когда.... Да мало ли было случаев, когда эти двое вели себя странно. Вернее, странно вел себя Питер, чья детская влюбленность давно уже вышла за разумные рамки. А Логан… Он просто никогда не умел противостоять соблазну позаботиться о ком-то эмоциональном и ранимом. Эрику всегда это не нравилось, и сейчас недовольство и предчувствие чего-то крайне хренового достигло критической массы. Не говоря ни слова, он встал и пошел одеваться. 

— Эй, мистер, для кого я тут стараюсь? — возмутился Джеймс. — Это вкусно!

Эрик снова появился на кухне, прыгая в одной брючной штанине и пытаясь попасть ногой во вторую.

— Я еду к Логану, нам с ним давно пора разобраться с одним деликатным дельцем... Подождешь меня здесь.

— Пока ты не объяснишь, что за дельце такое срочное, мы никуда не поедем, — Джеймс выключил плиту и очень угрожающе навис над путающимся в брюках Эриком. Это было довольно забавно, учитывая трусы и деревянную лопатку в руках.

— Мы? Нет, я поеду сам, сказал же тебе ждать.

— Попытайся. Только попытайся уехать один. 

Что-то в тоне Джеймса изменилось, и Эрик поднял глаза. Их взгляды встретились; на кухне стало удивительно тихо.

— Хорошо, поедем вместе, — неохотно согласился Эрик. — Но учти, ты скандалить не полезешь.

— Для начала я все еще не понимаю, из-за чего собираешься скандалить ты. Объяснишь в машине, — бросил Джеймс и ушел в комнату одеваться. 

***

— А если они все-таки переспали?

— То мы спросим, были ли они трезвы, было ли это добровольно и пользовались ли они презервативами.

— Он мой сын!

— А Логан — твой друг, да, я помню, ты сказал это примерно пять раз. Но шестнадцать — возраст согласия по нашим законам. Некоторые и раньше... Нет, я не о себе, не надо так смотреть!

Этот диалог с небольшими изменениями повторился уже несколько раз, пока Эрик гнал через полупустой город. Когда они притормозили у дома Логана, Джеймс отстегнул ремень, положил руку на плечо Эрику и заглянул в глаза:  
— А если вот сейчас по-честному: почему это тебя так беспокоит? 

— Угадай, — тот криво улыбнулся, избегая смотреть в глаза.

— У тебя, что ли, с ним что-то было? – Джеймс очень недобро нахмурился.

— С кем? — удивился Эрик.

— С Логаном.

Эрик вдруг рассмеялся колючим, лающим смехом:  
— Ты издеваешься? Он не по этой части. То есть, пару случаев я могу припомнить, но у него женщин было, как у всей нашей команды, вместе взятой. 

— Так почему ты думаешь, что он и Питер… — Джеймс непонимающе моргнул. — Ну, ты понимаешь.

— Потому что я слишком хорошо знаю Питера, — Эрик жестко усмехнулся. — Мы… В смысле, он всегда получает то, что хочет. Вот только потом он быстро остынет, а мне не хотелось бы терять хорошего друга из-за дурацкой прихоти моего сына.

Джеймс вздохнул. На миг он представил, до каких высот поднялся бы Эрик с таким упрямством, если бы не его комплексы и привычка взваливать на себя вину за все на свете. Наверное, из него получился бы неплохой политик. Или террорист, причем второе было вероятнее. 

— Все будет хорошо, ясно? — Джеймс погладил Эрика по плечу. — Мы пойдем вместе, а Питер и Логан взрослые люди, которые тебя любят. Мы договоримся, вот увидишь. 

— Спасибо, — проговорил тот, помолчав. — Спасибо, что ты со мной. Один бы я уже убил кого-нибудь.

— Я же вчера сказал тебе: ты не один, — Джеймс широко улыбнулся. — Не надейся, что пошутил. 

***  
— Привет! Я взял твою зубную щетку, ничего? — весело спросил Питер и сел Логану на ноги. Тот мучительно открыл один глаз. Отчаянно хотелось прикинуться мертвым, а еще — чтобы вчерашнего вечера не было. После ночи на ужасном диване спина неимоверно болела, а в голове было пугающе пусто.

— Ты что, еще спишь? — удивился Питер, поправляя сползшую с плеча футболку с эмблемой Пинк Флойд. — А я тебе завтрак приготовил.

— Завтрак? — спросил Логан, с легким ужасом прикидывая, что осталось от кухни. Питер выглядел опасно довольным собой, и это пугало.

— Угу. Хлопья и какао.

— А. Хорошо. Спасибо.

— Вставай давай! — Питер сияюще улыбнулся, вскочил на ноги и скрылся на кухне.

Сцепив зубы, Логан поднялся с дивана. Ему было чудовищно плохо и стыдно. Неужели он всерьез хотел переспать с этим мелким чудовищем? Даже представлять такое было как-то неловко.

Странным было другое — то, что Логану в принципе пришло в голову представлять _это_ , особенно протрезвев.

***  
Спустя полчаса Логан мрачно смотрел на Питера через стол и пытался понять, помнит ли тот вчерашнюю ночь. Такой мог и забыть: Питер не был глупым, он просто не заморачивался по пустякам. Логан же, увы, заморачивался, причем нехило так: «Ему шестнадцать. Вроде, возраст согласия... Вот только я, кажется, не согласен становиться растлителем малолеток. Даже тех, что сами лезут в постель».

— Как хлопья? — осторожно спросил Логан, только чтобы разбавить молчание.

— Фкуфно! — отозвался Питер, продолжая жевать.

— Ясно, — Логан поковырялся в своей тарелке. — Как сам-то? С футболом передумал завязывать?

— Передумал, — Питер облизал ложку. — То есть, я лох, конечно, но ничего, исправлюсь.

— Вот и молодец, — Логан улыбнулся. — Без тебя мировой футбол много потерял бы. 

— Ага, я вот тоже так подумал. Куда они все без меня? 

Питер подлил себе молока в какао, и завтрак продолжился в молчании. Логан думал о многом. Например, о том, что знает эту мелочь черт знает сколько лет, и если вдруг между ними однажды и произойдет что-то, это станет логичным продолжением их взаимоотношений. Сложно не поддаться, когда тебя так откровенно хотят. Увлекшись своими рассуждениями, он пропустил момент, когда Питер отставил какао в сторону и пристально посмотрел на него. Логан помнил этот взгляд — взрослый, темный и очень внимательный. Так Питер смотрел вчера, ерзая на его коленках и пытаясь раздеть.

— Знаешь, если тебе интересно...

Логан сглотнул. Он подозревал, что продолжение фразы ему не понравится.

— ...я помню, что вчера было. Ты поклялся, что когда мне исполнится восемнадцать...

— Я помню, не надо повторять! Я был пьян. И ты тоже, — быстро напомнил Логан.

— И что с того?

— И все. Давай не будем об этом говорить. Честное слово, все эти годы, вытирая тебе сопли... В общем, о том, чтобы отодрать тебя, я думал в последнюю очередь.

— Но все-таки думал, а? — подколол Питер.

— Прекрати, — Логан поморщился. — Не думал я ни о чем таком.

«До вчерашнего вечера».

— До вчерашнего вчера, — повторил его мысли Питер.

— Это неважно, — Логан мотнул головой. Все как будто становилось еще более запутанно, и замалчиванием этого было не исправить. — Иди, одевайся, скоро к отцу тебя повезу.

— А если я хочу остаться? — по-детски капризно спросил Питер.

— Нет.

— А если я очень попрошу?

— Нет, Питер. 

Логан встал со своего места и хотел уйти, но Питер задержал его: длинные пальцы крепко вцепились в запястье, и вырваться из такого захвата, не причиняя боль, было невозможно. 

— Ты совсем не понимаешь слова «нет»? — Логан не сделал попытки освободиться. Не хотел ломать пальцы малолетнему идиоту, который сидел и улыбался, чрезвычайно довольный собой. 

— Нет.

Питер разжал захват и оказался рядом слишком быстро. От него сладко пахло какао и, черт возьми, он действительно очень хотел уговорить.

...И в этот момент раздался стук в дверь. Настойчивый, громкий и очень продолжительный стук.

— Ждешь кого-то? — шепотом спросил Питер.

— Нет, — ответил Логан, тоже шепотом. 

Стук повторился. Судя по звуку, в дверь долбили ногой.

— Открою, — решительно сказал Логан. У него появились нехорошие предчувствия относительно того, кто это мог быть — и они оправдались: на пороге стоял очень злой Эрик. С ним почему-то был Джеймс, но об этом Логан решил подумать позже. Если, конечно, они все переживут этот разговор.

Пройдя в квартиру и окинув взглядом открывшийся вид — взъерошенный Логан, Питер в его футболке и завтрак на двоих — Эрик тяжело сказал:  
— Так. 

— Привет, пап, — Питер помахал измазанной в какао ложкой. — А чего ты такой злой? Ты же не будешь меня убивать?

— Пока не знаю, — честно ответил Эрик. — Зависит от того, что ты сейчас скажешь.

— Хм, — картинно задумался Питер. – А чего ты хочешь услышать?

— Все.

— Что, прям совсем все? — Питер изобразил удивление. — Ну, хорошо. Мама считает, что ты мудак. И ее муж считает, что ты мудак. В общем-то большая часть знакомых с тобой людей считает тебя мудаком. Это раз, — он загнул палец. — Вчера я сыграл как лох, это плохо, но я исправлюсь. Пожалуйста, не отправляй меня обратно в молодежку, я буду таскать мячи за всех! Это два. В школе все хреново, но к маю я сдам все экзамены, честное слово. Это три. А, и еще: с Логаном у нас ничего не было, мы только целовались.

На секунду стало удивительно тихо. Было слышно, как в этом царстве молчания Логан сквозь зубы прошипел:   
— Да твою же ж мать, почему ты не мог промолчать.

— Что ты сказал? — опасно спокойным голосом переспросил Эрик.

— Да перестань драматизировать, ты все слышал, — отмахнулся Питер. — Я уже взрослый, привет! Не надо так за меня трястись. К тому же тебе по большому счету плевать на меня.

— Мне не… — возмущенно начал Эрик и был перебит.

— А вот спорим, если бы я был девчонкой, ты бы меня сам выдал за Логана замуж? — Питер явно старался не заржать.

— Упаси господь, с чего ты взял? — Эрик искренне испугался.

— Ну, это же такая традиция – пристраивать дочек друзьям, — объяснил Питер, — разве нет? 

— Нет такой традиции, — сквозь зубы прошипел Эрик. — По крайней мере, в Шотландии. И в современном мире в целом.

— Ну, упс. Извини, перепутал, — Питер лыбился и совершенно не выглядел виноватым. 

Молча наблюдавший за семейной сценой Джеймс подумал, что еще немного, и Эрика пора будет скрутить, пока тот не убил всех за свою кровиночку.

— Ну, а ты, Логан, — Эрик обратил свою злость на друга, — ладно он, ты-то чем думал, а?

— Я не уверен, что ты действительно хочешь знать, чем именно я вчера думал, — Логан не выдержал и потянулся за сигаретами.

— Ах ты... — Эрик был готов ринуться в атаку, как вдруг Питер спросил то, что смутно волновало и Логана:  
— Кстати, пап, а почему с тобой Джеймс? Привет, Джеймс! Прости, не успел сразу с тобой поздороваться, меня папаша отвлек.

— Здравствуй, Питер! Привет, Логан, — Джеймс пожал им обоим руки и улыбнулся. — Прости, что мы вот так внезапно к тебе приперлись.

— Пааап, ты слышал мой вопрос? — Питер настойчиво требовал ответа.

— А... — Эрик захлебнулся воздухом, зыркнув на Джеймса. — Он... Так надо, короче.

— Угу, я понял. А ты в курсе, что у тебя шея в засосах? — Питер хитро улыбнулся. — Ты не думай, я не против, это просто чтоб ты знал… Ну, я тогда не буду вам мешать и поживу у Логана. Ты же не против?

— Я все еще против, — мрачно напомнил Логан.

— И я, — заявил Эрик.

— Какие все тут злые и бесчувственные, — Питер явно обиделся.

— А может быть, выпьем чаю?.. — предложил Джеймс. — У тебя же есть чай, Логан? Обсудим все и договоримся.

— До чего вообще тут можно... — начал Эрик.

— Я иду ставить чайник! — воскликнул Питер и скрылся на кухне.

— Чай — значит, чай, — смирился Логан. — Это по-любому лучше драки.

Джеймс сияюще улыбнулся: кажется, жизнь начинала налаживаться.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава шестнадцатая**

Прошло уже почти три месяца с того памятного разговора на кухне, во время которого Джеймсу пришлось пару раз применить запрещенный прием в виде руки на коленке Эрика. Тот периодически порывался пришибить собравшихся, но все равно они тогда действительно хорошо поговорили.

— Ох, МакЭвой, — Логан немного снисходительно улыбнулся. — Если ты думаешь, что вы первые и последние геи в футболе, то сильно ошибаешься. Тут отдельный парад проводить можно, да только все молчат.

— Я не... я бисексуал. — Джеймс уткнулся носом в чашку и чуть не поперхнулся, когда Питер ему подмигнул. — И вообще, никогда не замечал ничего такого. Ну, чтобы все молчали.

— Да ты просто не смотрел, парень!

— А вот если серьезно, — Эрик хитро посмотрел на Логана, — откуда ты-то знаешь про все это, а?

— Я, в отличие от тебя, наблюдаю за тем, что происходит вокруг меня и не зацикливаюсь на своем охуенно богатом внутреннем мире, — грубовато бросил тот.

— Неужели дело исключительно в наблюдательности? Если я очень постараюсь, то могу припомнить парочку удивительных историй про тебя и…

— Беру слова про охуенно богатый внутренний мир обратно! – быстро сказал Логан.

— То-то же, — Эрик рассмеялся. — К слову, если мне не изменяет память, Джеймс как-то говорил, что спать с кем-то из команды — это инцест. Вы понимаете теперь мое положение?

Все присвистнули и посмотрели на Джеймса в притворном ужасе. Тот пнул Эрика под столом и окинул собравшихся яростным взглядом.

— Ты сегодня всем припоминать старое будешь, да? Я вообще-то так сказал, чтобы эти идиоты за свои задницы не опасались...

— Конечно, потому что ты уже давно смотрел только на одну... — Логан явно отрывался за все годы и еще вперед на парочку. Эрик, как ни странно, после второй чашки чая примирился с таким положением дел, и даже не огрызался.

— Да, на одну! Зато какую... — парировал Джеймс.

— Вот только избавь от подробностей, я к такому не готов.

— Нет, подожди, я должен описать это в балладе в старошотландском стиле...

— МакЭвой! — пока Питер хохотал и утирал слезы, стуча по столешнице ладонью, Логан и Эрик в едином порыве были готовы накинуться на Джеймса.

…За прошедшие с этого разговора месяцы многое изменилось — тренер стал больше улыбаться, задержки Джеймса после тренировки уже никого не удивляли, как и то, что они с Эриком частенько приезжали на одной машине, а из тренерской был слышен смех и иные... звуки. Не сразу, но Джеймсу все же удалось завоевать доверие Эрика и пришлось научиться доверять в ответ. Обоим было ясно, что они прекрасно влияли друг на друга: Эрик стал спокойнее и добрее, а Джеймс – ответственнее и собраннее. Будь на их месте кто-то другой, может команда и взбунтовалась бы. Но в этой ситуации всем, пожалуй, было проще смолчать и не обращать внимания. Тем более, что Эрик и Джеймс не особенно палились и относились к друг другу на поле подчеркнуто профессионально. Это очень веселило Питера, который все время пытался подговорить ребят на осыпание конфетти и рисом, псевдосвадебный торт и подобные мелочи. На это сокомандники ему популярно объяснили, что планируют пожить еще немного. 

В чемпионате Селтик уверенно шел на первом месте и обеспечил себе чемпионство за три тура до конца чемпионата. Это, впрочем, не помешало ребятам выиграть и три оставшиеся игры. Пресса превозносила игроков, и Джеймса смутно беспокоило это повышенное внимание. Он совсем не привык к такому, не знал, как себя вести, и оттого волновался. Эрик, казалось, тоже не был рад внезапно свалившейся на них популярности, и только новые рекламные контракты примиряли его с действительностью. Клубу нужны были деньги, и ради этого можно было потерпеть журналистов. 

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не лезли в личную жизнь.

***  
Питер подловил Джеймса перед вечеринкой по случаю чемпионства Селтика.

—Погоди пить, разговор есть, — шепнул он и сделал таинственное лицо.

— К чему такая секретность? — Джеймс позволил утащить себя под пыльную лестницу. 

— Даже у стен есть уши, — тихо сказал Питер и прибавил почти неслышно:  
— Есть мнение, что Саммерс сливает про вас инфу.

— Кому? Что? – изумился Джеймс.

— Да не ори ты! — воскликнул Питер. — Журналистам сливает. Это же такая сенсация будет, прикинь? Если узнают, что ты моего папашу трахаешь, в смысле.

— Я не…

— Или он тебя, мне без разницы.

Джеймс отвесил Питеру легкий воспитательный подзатыльник и спросил:  
— И что ты предлагаешь с этим сделать?

— Логан предложил убить Саммерса. Сказал, что в принципе готов сделать это голыми руками. 

— Неплохой план, — Джеймс криво улыбнулся. — Но доказательств, я так понимаю, у тебя нет? 

— Стопроцентных нет, но Алекс мне сказал, что ему сказали…

— Короче, ты ничего точно не знаешь, — подытожил Джеймс. — Поэтому предлагаю не паниковать. Мы с твоим папой просто будем осторожнее, хорошо?

— Не надо говорить со мной, как с маленьким, — Питер насупился. — Хрена с два вы будете осторожнее. Но если что, я на твоей стороне по-любому. Решишь убить Саммерса — обращайся.

Джеймс улыбнулся и потрепал парня по плечу:  
— Обращусь. Ты, главное, сам не пались.

— Кто? Я? — Питер невинно захлопал глазами. – О чем ты?

— Совершенно ни о чем, – Джеймс подмигнул и потянул того вверх по лестнице. — Пойдем уже, все веселье пропустим

Он не боялся ни прессы, ни самого себя, но с того дня смутное беспокойство не отпускало его. Джеймс-то все переживет, а вот Эрику явно не нужна была такая слава. Бесполезные публичные мероприятия и так выводили его из равновесия, как и журналисты. Но Джеймс всегда вовремя напоминал ему о том, что акционеры крайне благосклонно настроены к команде, вышедшей из группы и задавшей жару самой Барселоне. Хотя решающим аргументом, разумеется, было тихое напоминание о том, как потрясающе Эрик выглядит в костюмах.

Однако если журналисты все же узнают об их истинных отношениях, комплиментами будет не утешить.

***

— Эй, Алекс! Кончай с журналистками флиртовать, пойдем скорее! — Шон помахал рукой от выхода с базы — после дня открытых дверей они ехали на благотворительный вечер в качестве почетных гостей. Посещение подобных мероприятий было одной из обязанностей, возложенных акционерами на последней встрече.

Эрик страдальчески поглядывал на часы: вечер еще не начался, а он уже чувствовал себя усталым.

— Эй, расслабься, — Джеймс незаметно хлопнул его по плечу. — Постараемся сбежать с этой скучной вечеринки первыми. А дома, — он понизил голос до еле слышного шепота, — я покажу тебе, сколько интересного можно сделать с помощью твоего галстука...

Словно по волшебству, Эрик успокоился. Голос Джеймса звучал уверенно и успокаивающе, и нервозность сменилась предвкушением приятного вечера.

Но сбежать быстро не вышло. После красной ковровой дорожки и невыносимо длинного концерта была небольшая пресс-конференция — разнокалиберные звезды по очереди отвечали на вопросы журналистов. Эрик, Джеймс и Скотт — как тренер, успешный новичок и капитан команды — заняли свои места.

— Если они будут задавать идиотские вопросы, можно мне запустить в них этой тяжелой бутылкой с водой? — шепнул Эрик на ухо Джеймсу.

— Давай оставим это на десерт, если они сделают действительно что-нибудь ужасное. И вообще, попробуй удержать от драки _меня_. Это же я дикий шотландец, не так ли, дорогой? 

— Безусловно, хотя я бы посмотрел на дикого шотландца в деле... 

Тут Скотт выразительно кашлянул, и они прекратили тихо мурчать себе под нос, повернувшись к журналистам.

... И через некоторое время пожалели об этом. Их засыпали вопросами о футболе и внезапной известности, но у всех них был какой-то мутный неприятный подтекст…

— Мистер Леншерр, как складываются ваши отношения с новым игроком, Джеймсом МакЭвоем, присутствующим здесь? Мы уже поняли, что вы отлично сработались, но нас интересуют более личные подробности — есть достоверные источники, подтверждающие вашу куда более близкую связь.

Эрик застыл, глядя на невинно поднявшего брови журналиста.

— Это весьма смелое заявление, никак не относящееся к теме этого вечера, и я бы не хотел комментировать подобные высказывания.

— Проще говоря, Эрик бы с удовольствием запустил вам в голову вон той бутылкой с водой, — прибавил Джеймс, чувствуя прилив отчаянной храбрости. — Но раз уж вы унизили себя и зрителей переходом на далекие от футбола темы... То я, пожалуй, отвечу. 

Джеймс повернулся вместе со стулом, протянул руку и погладил Эрика по щеке большим пальцем. Тот продолжал находиться в яростном ступоре, но, вроде бы, не собирался убивать сразу.

— Верь мне, — глядя Эрику в глаза и улыбаясь, Джеймс притянул его к себе и поцеловал, медленно и чувственно. Тишина вокруг прерывалась только стрекотом камер. Эрик закрыл глаза и ощутимо расслабился, прерывисто выдыхая и положив Джеймсу руку на плечо.

Сидевший рядом Саммерс явственно захлебнулся воздухом и начал медленно аплодировать; скоро его пришлось поддержать всем. Поцелуй опасно затягивался, рискуя перейти в нечто большее. Пнув Джеймса по ноге, Саммерс громко заявил:  
— Всем спасибо за вопросы, хорошего вечера!

Где-то к северу, в Дингуолле, Хэнк затыкал уши от крика Рейвен:  
— Ах он ублюдок! Он сделал это! Я же говорила, что Леншерр гей! Я убью его, как он посмел тронуть моего брата! Черт побери, и он мне не сказал! Ну, Джеймс, ты получишь!..

***  
На следующий день заголовки газет были феерическими. «Шок межсезонья для Селтика», «Гей-мафия в шотландском футболе: миф или реальность?», «За какую команду играет мистер Леншерр?», и это еще были не самые грубые. Но, как ни странно, агрессии в статьях было меньше, чем любопытства.

Скотт признал, что был неправ, публично извинился перед командой за слив информации и был великодушно прощен. Следующий сезон он решил провести, играя за Абердин, и все втайне были этому рады. Капитанская повязка перешла Джеймсу, и никакие попытки отказаться от нее в пользу Алекса не принесли результата.

Через пару недель и несколько честных интервью журналисты отстали от команды, переключившись на более актуальные новости. И только Джеймс знал, какой ценой дались Эрику эти откровения перед незнакомыми людьми. Он всегда был скрытным и совершенно отвык от вмешательств в свою жизнь. Но Джеймс убедил Эрика, что это — своего рода терапия: открывшись перед другими, он откроется и перед собой, перестанет замыкаться и постепенно полюбит себя по-настоящему. Это не будет легко, но в конечном итоге сделает их обоих гораздо счастливее.

Джеймс искренне верил в то, что говорил, но все же смутное чувство вины не покидало его. Как ни крути, именно он стал причиной повышенного внимания журналистов, он их спровоцировал. 

— Прости меня, — однажды сказал Джеймс перед сном. — Я не должен был целовать тебя… Тогда, при всех. Я не имел на это никакого права. 

— А что ты должен был сделать, сидеть и смотреть, как я убиваю этого журналиста бутылкой воды? — Эрик усмехнулся. — Ты все сделал правильно, а мне давно пора было встряхнуться и перестать себя жалеть. И еще, — он помолчал и прибавил тише:  
— Когда дело касается меня, у тебя есть право на все.

Эти слова стоили для Джеймса всех признаний в любви.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава семнадцатая, она же ЭПИЛОГ**

Толстый вислоухий котенок медленно переступал по полу короткими пушистыми лапками и тоненько мяукал.

— Прикинь, он совсем без ушей! — восхитился Питер и легонько пощекотал котенку бок.

— Не напомнишь, почему в моем доме это животное? — тихо спросил Логан, откладывая воскресную газету. Он с легким ужасом наблюдал за тем, как маленький вислоухий кот исследовал его квартиру и, кажется, планировал загадить ковер.

— Смотри, у него розовые подушечки на лапках! — умилялся Питер. — Такие мягкие!

— Не переводи тему. Почему _это_ в моем доме?

— Да я же сказал! Это от Эммы!

— В смысле?

— Как с тобой все медленно, — Питер издал страдальческий вздох. — У Эммы есть вислоухая кошка, ужасно красивая, прямо как Эмма, а у кошки — котята, мне одного просто так отдали!

— Эту часть истории я понял, — отозвался Логан. – Только она нихрена не объясняет, что котенок делает в моем доме.

— Мама не любит кошек, а папа не любит никого, кроме Джеймса. Остаешься только ты, — сообщил Питер как само собой разумеющееся.

— Но я...

Внезапно котенок издал писклявый мяв и плюхнул на бок.

— Блин, он упал! Почему он упал? – заволновался Питер.

— Потому что ты его постоянно трясешь и тыркаешь, — пробурчал Логан. — Отдай мне ребенка, ты его прибьешь.

Котенок сосредоточенно потоптал колени Логана, лег на живот и тихонько заурчал.

— Какой он клевый, — Питер почесал котика за ушами. — Скажи, на меня похож?

— Похож, — Логан провел рукой по серебристому меху. – Нет никаких шансов, что ты заберешь у меня эту личинку кота и заставишь своего отца с ним возиться?

— Неа, — Питер улыбнулся. — Кстати, я ж тебе еще не рассказал: меня тут в Челси позвали, прикинь?

Логан опешил. Сообщать о таком, мягко говоря, нерядовом событии так вот запросто было странно даже для Питера. Сердце неприятно кольнуло: значит, мальчишка скоро уедет, и… И, значит, все те пьяные обещания ничего не значили, что и требовалось доказать. Последние месяцы они оба старались вести себя прилично и сдержанно, точно опасаясь чего-то. Они просто разговаривали, подкалывали друг друга, и за этим в общем-то ничего особенного не стояло. Наверное, настало время разойтись окончательно – и, черт возьми, это было больно.

— И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь? – притворно равнодушно спросил Логан.

— Ну, я ж отказался, — Питер пожал плечами и поцеловал котенка в пушистое маленькое ушко.

— Подожди, ты отказал Челси? – пораженно переспросил Логан.

— Ну да, а что такого? – Питер вскинул брови. — Там мне скамейку запасных до скончания века полировать, а я играть хочу. И вообще, если уж играть в Англии, то только в Манчестер Юнайтед, я так сто лет назад решил.

В принципе, парень был прав – нечего ему было делать в топ-клубе сейчас – и все же Логан чувствовал легкую вину.

— Точно не жалеешь?

— Не, — отозвался Питер. – А еще в Лондоне тебя нет. Ты же не поедешь со мной? Конечно, не поедешь. Папаша тут без тебя ебанется и случайно прибьет Джеймса.

— Питер, слушай, если ты это только из-за меня... — Логан неловко запнулся. — Правда, это того не стоит.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — строго спросил тот и тут же сам ответил:  
— Ниоткуда ты не знаешь. Поэтому я остаюсь, и ты даже не будешь пытаться меня переубедить. Кстати, папаша и мой... Хм, как мне назвать Джеймса, отчим? Или мачеха? Короче, они ж на свадьбу сегодня свалили. Так что ночую сегодня у тебя. 

Логан давно привык к такой наглости, но всякий раз удивлялся, как в первый.

— Ну, что ты так недовольно смотришь? Смотри, сколько у меня причин остаться у тебя! Мать свалила на курорт. Я, может, боюсь темноты. Мне не нравится ночевать одному. Мы должны купить все для кота, и вообще! Обещаю, что буду вести себя прилично.

Логан неопределенно хмыкнул. Что-то ему подсказывало, что доверять Питеру в таких вопросах не стоит.

***  
— Чувак, да ты просто красавчик! Не узнать тебя! — восхитился Джеймс, со всех сторон разглядывая Хэнка в ярком лиловом костюме. — Кто тебя уговорил так нарядиться?

— Эй, а кто будет восхищаться мной? — Рейвен капризно посмотрела на брата и встряхнула кудряшками. В пышном кружевном платье кремового цвета и венке из белых цветов она была прекрасна. — Вообще-то я его так нарядила, под цвет туфель и букета, — она кокетливо выставила вперед мысок светло-лиловой лаковой "лодочки".

— Да с тебя все глаз не сводят, имей совесть! – возмутился Джеймс. – Классные кружавчики. К слову, смотри, у меня носки в тон твоих туфель! – он согнулся и задрал штанину: фиолетовые носки с узорчиком в виде синих телефонных будок не могли не привлечь всеобщее внимание.

— Джеймс, пожалуйста, — не выдержал Эрик. – Не стоит показывать всем свои носки.

— Ты сам мне их подарил, эй! 

Друзья дружно рассмеялись, и даже Эрик не удержался от улыбки. 

Свадьбу Хэнка и Рейвен решили отмечать узким кругом – только самые близкие. На Эрика собравшиеся смотрели с интересом и смутным страхом. Даже мама с папой, за чью реакцию Джеймс опасался больше всего, никак не прокомментировали ситуацию — только смотрели тяжелым взглядом, словно что-то для себя решая. Это смутно напрягало и раздражало, но вскоре Джеймс и думать забыл об этом. Эрик был рядом с ним, и остальное казалось неважным. 

Церемония прошла не слишком гладко, но весело. Рейвен чуть не споткнулась, Хэнк едва не уронил кольцо, зато целовались они так долго и старательно, что всем присутствующим в церкви, включая священника, стало малость неудобно.

Потом была вечеринка, пьяная и веселая. Под аплодисменты гостей Хэнк влез на стол и, смущаясь, поделился радостью: он наконец-то получил грант на учебу в Оксфорде, и в конце августа переезжает вместе с молодой женой. Новость была встречена радостными воплями и крепким поцелуем от Рейвен. Кажется, в отличие от всех, она даже смогла понять, какую именно область физики собирается изучать ее благоверный. 

Джеймс и Эрик подарили молодым свадебное путешествие на Цейлон. Пока Рейвен тискала Джеймса и радовалась, что наконец-то увидит настоящий океан, Хэнк старательно тряс руку Эрика и сбивчиво вещал что-то про зуб Будды и раскопки. 

В самом конце вечера Рейвен кидала букет – который, разумеется, поймал Эрик. 

— Вратарская привычка. Ловлю все, что летит в лицо, — буркнул он под всеобщий смех.

— Теперь не отвертишься, — шепнул Джеймс, и Эрик, поддавшись обаянию момента, быстро поцеловал его в висок.

...И Эрик не отвертелся: через пять лет они скромно и без лишнего шума поженились. Журналисты потом долго кусали локти, ведь никто из них так и не смог проникнуть на секретную свадьбу.

***  
Вислоухий котенок очень полюбил Логана: он свил гнездо у него под боком и продрых так весь вечер.

— Классный кот, скажи? – мурлыкнул Питер, кладя голову Логану на колени. По телевизору крутили «Зомби по имени Шон», и это добавляло вечеру уюта. 

— Классный, — согласился Логан, поглаживая серебристые волосы. — Только если еще раз нагадит в угол, отдам его тебе.

— Не отдашь, он тебе понравился. Кстати, как думаешь, папаша и Джеймс когда-нибудь поженятся? – вдруг спросил Питер. 

На экране Саймон Пегг ломал собой забор, спасаясь от зомби. Логан закашлялся. Впервые в жизни он был совсем не против поменяться местами с не самым счастливым чуваком из телевизора.

— Сомневаюсь, — хрипло ответил Логан. — Чисто теоретически Леншерра можно напоить, но это рискованно…

— Папаша бы прикольно смотрелся в платье… — протянул Питер. — Таком, знаешь, большом, как торт. И с рюшечками. 

Логан представил себе Эрика в рюшечках и заржал:  
— Не, он столько не выпьет. И никто не выпьет. А наутро нас всех еще и убьют.

— Но прикольно же выйдет, скажи?

— Да не то слово, — Логан хмыкнул. Он подумал, что, в общем-то, пусть Питер лучше организовывает чужие свадьбы, чем планирует свою собственную. 

— Слушай, а ты бы поехал со мной, если бы я уехал играть в Манчестер? — спросил Питер, переворачиваясь на спину и глядя прямо в глаза.

— И что мне там делать? – Логан привык к быстрым сменам тем, и оттого почти не удивился вопросу.

— Ну, как что! Менеджером будешь. Что, мало футбольных клубов? Папаша же не вечно с Селтиком возиться будет, да и все рано или поздно разъедутся по другим командам.

— А я типа вечно должен возиться с тобой, — Логан ухмыльнулся. В глубине души он и так это знал.

— Ну, перестань, мне не вечно будет шестнадцать. Однажды я смогу сделать тебе что-нибудь приятное.

— Ты на что-то намекаешь? 

— Ага. Догадываешься, на что?

Питер приподнялся, обнял Логана за шею и многозначительно облизнул губы. Они не целовались с той пьяной ночи после игры с Барселоной и, наверное, ничего плохого не было в том, чтобы поцеловаться сейчас... Вот только вислоухий котенок под боком у Логана вдруг проснулся и пронзительно запищал.

— Осторожнее, кота убьешь! – Логан спихнул Питера с колен и принялся спасать малость придавленное животное.

— Не думал, что он такой весь моральный и правильный, — Питер сердито посмотрел на сопящего котенка. — Предатель.

Логан погладил котенка и положил к себе на колени.

— Ты обещал вести себя прилично, вот и веди, — напомнил он Питеру. — Мы смотрим кино.

— Окей. Кстати, это было бы прикольно – потрахаться под фильм с Саймоном Пеггом, — невинно протянул Питер, сложив руки на коленях. — Спорим, ты ни с кем так не делал?

— И не собираюсь, — парировал Логан.

— Да ладно?

— Хреновая провокация, Питер. Попробуй еще раз.

— А как тебе такая? — Питер потянулся, чтобы погладить кота, и как бы случайно положил руку Логану на ширинку. — Тоже хреновая провокация? Извини, промахнулся.

— Питер, — Логан задохнулся от смеси возмущения и возбуждения.

— Ну что?

— Не шути так со мной.

— Иначе что?

— Иначе я не стану ждать, когда ты повзрослеешь, поумнеешь и пошлешь меня к черту.

— Так не жди, — Питер хитро посмотрел на Логана. — А то вдруг не дождешься…

Этот взгляд стал последней каплей. Логан не помнил, как снял с себя котенка, сбросил с кровати пульт от телевизора и уронил Питера на спину. Он очнулся, лишь когда мальчишка горячо и неумело поцеловал его, и в этот момент было поздно говорить «нет». Да и, в самом деле, Питер оказался прав: трахаться под фильм с Саймоном Пеггом было прикольно. Вот только пересматривать его, наверное, теперь будет чертовски неловко.

***  
Июльская ночь была теплой и звездной. Молодые давно уже наслаждались первой брачной ночью, гости разошлись, а Эрик и Джеймс сидели на берегу моря и любовались волнами, врезающимися в берег. У каждого в руке было по полупустой бутылке шампанского, и оттого мысли были приятны и легки.

— Здорово тут, правда? – Джеймс положил голову Эрику на плечо.

— Да, — согласился тот. – Знаешь, там, где я вырос, моря не было, и я вечно тосковал по нему.

Повисло молчание, но не тяжелое, а приятное. Им было, что сказать друг другу – и для этого у них имелось все время мира.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал… — начал Джеймс. — Было бы здорово открыть футбольную школу, когда мы состаримся. В какой-нибудь глубинке, что скажешь? Ты бы смог быть директором, я бы тренировал.

— Ни за что, — Эрик поморщился и запил эту идею шампанским. – С ума сошел, МакЭвой? Я терпеть не могу детей. Мне и Питера хватило…

— Да перестань, это будет весело! – воскликнул Джеймс. — Только представь: ты такой благообразный строгий старик, и я тоже… То есть, я наоборот, не благообразный и не строгий. Заставим Логана и Эмму нам помогать, передадим потом дело Питеру… Я уверен, ему понравится. А Хэнк и Рейвен будут приезжать к нам в гости.

— С чего ты взял, что все так и сложится? – удивился Эрик. – Возможно, завтра мы умрем, — он втайне всегда сомневался, что доживет до старости.

— Да ни с чего, — Джеймс пожал плечами и одним глотком допил шампанское. — Просто ночь сегодня волшебная, и в голову лезет всякое. Не обращай внимания. 

...А в итоге все именно так и сложилось. Но, разумеется, не сразу. 

Когда Питеру исполнилось девятнадцать, его взяли в Манчестер Юнайтед, и Логан, конечно, поехал с ним и устроился менеджером в Кристал Пэлас. Фанаты прозвали Питера вторым Бэкхемом, и не без оснований: он забил сотни мячей и отдал бессчетное множество точных передач во внутренних играх и за сборную Англии. 

Вислоухий котенок, у которого так и не появилось нормального имени, вырос в гигантского пугливого кота и без малого двадцать лет радовал хозяев загаженными коврами и сладостным мурчанием. Постепенно Логан привык к тому, что чертов кот постоянно забирается на него по ночам и когтит спину. К Питеру под боком он определенно привык скорее.

Хэнк блестяще закончил Оксфорд и был приглашен в Америку. После некоторых колебаний они с Рейвен согласились уехать, и не пожалели. Хэнк стал известным астрофизиком, а Рейвен нашла себя в дизайне флаконов для духов. В промежутках между работой они умудрялись воспитывать троих детей, двух девочек и мальчика, непоседливых и ужасно любопытных. Когда семья МакКоев всей шумной толпой приезжали в гости к Эрику и Джеймсу, последним иногда хотелось спрятаться под кровать.

Под руководством Эрика Леншерра Селтик выиграл еще два чемпионата подряд и дважды вышел в полуфинал Лиги Чемпионов. Джеймс МакЭвой стал главной звездой и любимчиком всего города, но это не сделало его гордым и заносчивым: он по-прежнему был простым парнем, который любит гонять мяч. 

Всем было ясно, что вечно так продолжаться не может, и рано или поздно золотое время закончится. Первой ушла Эмма – ей предложили тренировать женскую сборную Англии, и Эрик не стал ее удерживать. Игроки также постепенно разошлись по другим клубам, и вскоре Эрик сам сложил полномочия. Он потренировал еще несколько клубов, не столь известных, и довольно рано завершил тренерскую карьеру. К удивлению многих, Эрик увлекся спортивной журналистикой: его колонки в Дейли Миррор блистали остротой и были предметом вечных споров. Джеймс же долго не хотел расставаться с карьерой игрока. Он переиграл за добрый десяток клубов, и только в тридцать восемь лет согласился повесить бутсы на гвоздь. Под конец карьеры Джеймса звали играть в Катар, но он не поехал. Ведь Эрик, с которым они не расставались дольше, чем на несколько недель, отказался ехать с ним — он не особенно любил арабов.

А потом они открыли школу в шотландской деревне, название которой с трудом можно было найти на карте, и все было в точности, как предсказал Джеймс в ту далекую июльскую ночь — ученики, шум, нервотрепка, суета... 

...и огромное, ни с чем не сравнимое счастье.

**THE END**

_24.06.2014 - 04.08.2014_


End file.
